let's get these teen hearts beating
by Angel's Fallen Knight
Summary: Re-Upload from LJ. Boy!Rachel. From the beginning, their relationship was always turbulent. They just never realized how difficult it would truly become along the way.
1. Under Her Control

She hated his smile, she hated his chocolate brown eyes, she hated those damn argyle sweater's he insisted on wearing, she hated his superior attitude when it came to singing and Glee Club, she hated his voice and she especially hated the effect he had on her.

It came out of the blue - they had Spanish together and they were sat a few seats apart, with him being on the row in front of her. It wasn't like she was staring at him per say, but when she happened to glance up to look at the teacher, she'd always see Ryan in the corner of her eye, scribbling away in his notebook like the A+ student he was.

The way his brown locks were styled delicately, his fringe swooping to brush across one of his eyebrows, the choppy texture - the way some parts of his hair were messy but others so perfectly styled, that didn't look wrong or weird.

He was wearing another one of his hideous argyle sweater's, and although they were frumpy, they clung to his body in all the right areas - thank god she couldn't see the animal that was most probably printed on the front. Yesterday's was an owl. She hated the fact she remembered that, but she just blamed it on the fact that the vision of a knitted owl on an argyle sweater had burnt its way into her retinas.

Then he was stretching back in his seat, working the kinks out of his shoulders from being in a slumped position for so long. When his arms raised high above his head, Quinn instinctively bit her bottom lip, she watched intently as the sleeves of his god awful sweater tensed around his biceps.

"Q, what the hell are you looking at?" Santana hissed beside her, poking her in the cheek with the rubber end of her pencil.

"Nothing," Quinn swatted the pencil away and glared at her second in command, "Just trying to see what horrible sweater Berry has on today," Good save.

"It's fuckin' horrible, how do those sweater's exist? They must be knitted by the queer fairies…or his dad's."

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Ryan look over his shoulder slightly, brow lowered and a frown on his lips. He knew he was being slandered, he knew his family was being slandered; it was sixth sense with him now. He could be yards away, or even at the end of a busy hallway and know that someone was taking the piss out of him or his 'queer' dad's.

"Now guys," Mr. Schue pulled away from the board and clapped his hands together, "We're going to watch a Spanish TV show now and I want you to put down in your notebooks each and every issue that is brought up."

"Piece o' cake," Santana smirked, leaning back in her seat. Quinn was happy that she was sat next to the only fluent Spanish speaker in the class.

"Now all of you who are sat at the back come forward, take up the unused seats. I don't want you guys pretending to pay attention, especially in the dark."

Everyone moved except for Quinn and Santana, who stayed firmly in their seats. Will rolled his eyes, "Girl's that means you too."

Ryan looked over his shoulder again, and Quinn swore she saw a glint of humour in his eyes when one of the two remaining seats was next to him.

"Mr. Schue, what's the difference in moving a few feet forward than sitting right here?" Quinn looked down to her nails and examined them, "It's not like we're going to plot the destruction of the school."

Will raised an eyebrow, "Girls."

Santana sighed, "Ay dios mio!" She grabbed her notebook and pencil and dragged her feet to the front of the class. She took one glance at the seat next to Ryan and sneered, "Hell to the no," Then plonked herself down beside one of the more quieter students in the class, a rather podgy looking blonde boy.

"Thanks a lot, San," Quinn groaned to herself as she stood up and grabbed her bag. She refused to meet anyone's eye, and especially not Santana's as she sat down beside Ryan and flipped open her notebook again.

Ryan was generally silent during the show, except for when a sigh escaped his lips when he came across a particularly hard word or phrase. She couldn't help but glance at him, and his lips - they were pursed as he concentrated on his notebook, and when his free hand came to rub his rugged chin, she felt herself gasp.

Ryan looked at her questionably, "Are you okay, Quinn?"

"Fine, Berry." She mumbled, training her eyes forward to 'watch' the TV. She made sure not to look again until she felt his eyes finally pull away from her and back to the television.

She tapped her pencil incessantly on her notepad - Ryan usually shaved, actually, he always did. When he was shaved, he looked like a twelve year old, but god when he was unshaved, rugged, he looked like he was eighteen. Quinn refused to acknowledge the throb between her legs.

Suddenly she felt a warm hand over hers and she jumped, the pencil dropping out of her hand, "Sorry, it's just a little distracting." But the hand wasn't pulled back.

Quinn looked at him, and he was staring straight back at her. Her heart thumped painfully in her chest, and at first she thought she was going to faint or quite possibly die when a gentle smile curled at his lips. He was actually beautiful - none of that fancy crap - he was just beautiful.

"Okay guys, one by one I want one issue that the program introduced." Will turned on the lights and switched off the TV before turning his attention back to the class, "Quinn? One issue, please."

Her head snapped back to the teacher, and she knew that Santana was glaring at her something fierce, but when her mouth opened and closed as she tried to formulate some form of answer, she heard a cough and Ryan's notebook sliding gently across his desk.

"Jen was facing bullying at school and she didn't know how to deal with it without making the whole situation worse."

Mr. Schue raised an eyebrow, "Thank you, Quinn." His eyes snapped to Ryan, "Ryan?"

"Doug has a crush on his friend and he's afraid to tell her in case she doesn't feel the same way. But later on in the program, his friend explains that she isn't looking for a relationship in a general conversation so he feels as if he can't tell her his-,"

"Thank you, Mr. Berry."

Quinn tried not to laugh when Ryan huffed - if only he didn't go on so much he wouldn't be interrupted all the time.

The rest of the class went quickly, and Quinn purposely took her time packing up her bag while Ryan spoke to Mr. Schue.

"Coming, Q?" Santana asked, hanging off of the door frame with one hand.

"I'll meet you there, I have to speak to Mr. Schue about extra credit."

Santana just shrugged and walked off.

"Did you need me, Quinn?" Will asked as he gathered the massacre of strewn paper's on his desk, "I'm in a rush for my next class."

"It can wait," She smiled, but she had no intention to actually speak to him about extra credit.

The teacher nodded and patted Ryan on the shoulder, "See you in Glee, Ryan."

Ryan nodded, watching as Mr. Schue left the classroom before walking up to the door and shutting it. He turned around and leaned against it, ankles crossed and hands behind his back, "I take it you want to talk to me?"

How could someone's voice be bother husky and gentle at the same time? It made her feel funny.

"Who said I want to talk to you, Berry?"

He smiled sadly and shrugged, "I wouldn't like to believe I'm the only one that has these feelings," He glanced back up again, looking at her through his lashes, "I've noticed the way you look at me in class, Quinn. Although you like to make me believe you hate me, I don't think you really do."

"You're delusional."

"And you're in denial," He shot back twice as fast, pushing away from the door, "Quinn, I like you, more than I probably should - especially when you've made my life hell since freshman year."

"I could make your life hell for the rest of High School too if you come any closer to me." Quinn warned, pointing her finger at him, making sure he was more than arm length's away from her.

"What's the difference?" He reached out and grabbed her extended hand, gently lowering it back down again, "Don't you want to give me a chance?"

"You're incredibly presumptuous."

"I know how to read people." He paused and chanced a step closer, "And you, Quinn Fabray, I know exactly how to read."

"You're full of it," She scoffed, but didn't step back although he loomed seemingly closer.

"Quinn,"

"Ryan, don't bother."

He chuckled gently, "You called me by my name. I might die of shock."

"Won't happen again, Berry."

The singer smiled and finally stopped right in front of her, his lips only a breath away from Quinn's lips. Instinctively she licked her lips, and tried not to smirk when Ryan gulped, his Adam's apple bobbing gently in his throat.

"Do you want me, Berry?"

"I thought that much was obvious."

Quinn paused and looked down at his increasingly inviting lips, wondering what the hell she was doing, "Then what are you waiting for…?"

He didn't need asking twice. Ryan leaned forward and captured Quinn's lips in his own, resting his hands gently on her hips, pulling her closer to his strong body. She moaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck to pull him down closer to her.

The urge to have him closer was so overwhelming and the way his lips massaged hers so tenderly but forcefully made her body feel as if it was burning up.

His thumbs drew small circles on her hips and she melted into the small caress, moaning into his mouth. He took it as an invitation and pushed his tongue into her mouth to massage against hers.

The touch was electric - she felt closer to him than she ever had before. The way he touched her made her feel special, but the way he kissed her made her feel wanted and needed.

She was pushed onto Mr. Schue's desk and before she even realized it was happening, he'd released her lips to place kisses and nips to her jaw and neck. Her back arched into the singer, feeling his hands slowly slide up from her hips to her breasts, teasing them ever so gently through her Cheerio top.

"Ryan," She whispered through a moan, wrapping her legs around his hips to pull him against her. She felt the bulge in his pants and almost came at the thought of him being hard because of her, "Oh god, wait…"

He gasped for breath as he pulled back, "W-what's wrong? Did I do something wrong?"

The singer sounded so unsure of himself all of a sudden and Quinn felt like kissing away his fears, "No…no you're doing everything right." She took a deep breath to try and ease the arousal that coursed through her body.

Was she really going to do this now? Was she really going to have sex with Ryan Berry in the middle of a classroom when anyone could walk in? Could she deal with the ramifications of this being found out - that'd she'd done the deed and lost her virginity with the biggest loser at McKinley?

One look at his swollen lips and lust filled eyes gave her the answer she needed. She slammed her lips against his, biting down on his bottom lip to rid the frustration of over thinking it, "Ow, Quinn!" He mumbled painfully against her lips, but she ignored him.

Her hands rushed down to his jeans and unbuckled his belt, "Do you have a condom?" She whispered, pulling the buckle free and working on the button and zipper.

"Uh…" He sounded confused, like he wasn't all there, but when his hand frantically went to his pocket and pulled out his wallet, she knew he'd realized what she meant, "No…"

"You mean you don't carry one?" She pulled back and raised an eyebrow, "Are you for real? You're a guy."

"It's not everyday I get propositioned for sex, Quinn."

With a roll of her eyes, she grabbed his wallet and threw it to the floor, "Forget it, just pull out." and moved to pull down his jeans.

"But Quinn," He moved his hips back, "That's not very safe - not that I'm saying you have an STI or anything like that, I mean the chances of pregnancy are doubled, tripled even, if I don't use a condom."

"You're ruining the mood, Berry." She groaned, leaning back on her hands.

"I'm sorry but I feel it needs to be addressed; we're both only sixteen and the ramifications of you becoming pregnant would be devastating to the both of us."

She just glared at him with uninterested eyes before running her hand slowly up her thigh - he watched with a cocked eyebrow, wondering what she was doing before slowly her black lace panties were pulled down and kicked the floor.

They both said nothing, but when she saw Ryan gulp she knew she'd done the right thing. She found it unbelievable that she didn't feel uncomfortable around him, but when he just stood and stared for what felt like hours, an overwhelming blush enveloped her cheeks.

"My god, you're so beautiful."

Her head snapped up and she smiled gently at Ryan's warm eyes, "Do you mean that?"

"Of course I do…" He leaned forward and kissed her, "You're so unbelievably beautiful, Quinn." His hand slowly crept up her thigh, and her breathing hitched when his fingertips grazed her hot wet centre. "I've wanted to do this to you for so long," His thumb slowly grazed her clit and her hips jumped off the table, "Have you panting beneath me, reading to come, screaming my name…"

Quinn moaned as his finger slowly slid down her slit, the tip of his middle finger gently probing her entrance, "Can I…?"

She just nodded, not trusting herself to talk. Ryan Berry was in the middle of doing sinful things between her legs and she couldn't give two damns. The finger slowly slid inside her and the pain she felt was something she'd never experienced before, but when she heard him whisper "I'm sorry," and kiss her neck gently, the pain seemed to dull.

Slowly his finger began to move, and when she heard him moan against her neck, wetness flooded between her legs and over Ryan's hand, "Oh god, Ryan." She panted, her head pushed back as he pushed another finger inside of her, curling them ever so gently to graze her g-spot.

Her hips matched the rhythm of his thrusts and just when she felt the tightening in her abs, the white hot feeling of her impending orgasm, he pulled his fingers free and shoved down his jeans and boxers.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked again, looking her right in the eyes.

"Ryan I swear, if you don't make me come right now I'll make sure you can't use that'," She pointed to his crotch, "Again."

"I'd ask if you were always this forceful, but I'm afraid of the answer."

At her raised brow and glare he moved forward again, "Maybe we should do this somewhere else, I mean, it's not very appropriate - a classroom, I mean."

He choked on his words as he felt Quinn's warm hand envelope his cock and pump slowly, "The longer we're here, the higher the possibility we get caught, Berry. Do you really want to get caught?"

He just shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut when she pumped particularly hard, then suddenly, her lips were close against his, "Do you want to be inside me, Ryan?"

"Y-Yes."

"Say my name."

"Quinn…please," He wasn't short of whining or getting down on his knees and begging, so when she let go of him and leaned back on her hands again, he took control, "Ready?"

She just nodded, a sudden panic enveloping her body, what if she wasn't good enough? What if she couldn't make him come? Sure, she was confident but she'd never done this before.

Then suddenly he was inside her, filling her and she felt as if she was finally in heaven. Her arms and legs wrapped tightly around his neck and waist as he finally settled inside her, allowing her to stretch comfortably around him.

She couldn't help but kiss him when he asked her if she was okay again.

Then suddenly he was moving, thrusting deep inside her and she felt like screaming. She met each of his thrusts with her hips, pushing him deeper, urging him to quicken his thrusts. The feeling of his cock deep inside her made her want to come, and when his hand moved down to rub at her clit, she pushed her head back and screamed. Her clit throbbed beneath his fingers and her pussy throbbed around him, then suddenly she was coming - a white hot orgasm around Ryan Berry's cock.

"Oh fuck, Ryan!" Her nails dragged down his back, but Ryan wasn't finished. He kept going, slamming hard and deep inside her, both his hands now on her hips, holding up her Cheerio's skirt so he could watch himself disappear inside her.

She felt another orgasm coming on.

She ripped his hideous sweater over his head and discarded it beside her on the desk before letting her nails drag down his strong chest and abs. He wasn't built like Puck, but he certainly had the strength there.

"Quinn," He ground out between his teeth, lowering his head to concentrate on his thrusts, "Oh fuck Quinn, you feel so damn tight."

"Ryan…" She whined, wrapping her arms around his lower torso, kissing and biting his chest, "God, make me come again."

Then she was on her back, on her teacher's desk and Ryan Berry was pounding into her like there was no tomorrow. He pinned her hips to the desk, watching her chest heave through her top as she gasped for breath. Ryan was deep inside her now, milking her for all she was worth and she loved every fucking second of it.

The bell went off somewhere in the distance, but they didn't bother heeding it's warning. He just thrust faster and Quinn laid there and took it, screaming out the name of a man she knew she shouldn't really have the urge to fuck.

"F-fuck, Quinn!" Quinn screamed in her release, and before she even realized, Ryan was pulling out, and she was on her knees, her mouth sucking on the tip of his cock before lowering her head down on him. Then he was coming in her mouth and she swallowed all of it like her life depended on it.

She pulled back, still resting on her knees as she gasped for breath, "I…can't believe I just did that,"

Ryan slowly lowered to his knees and kissed her gently on the forehead, "Do you regret it?" He asked gently.

She looked up, and when she saw his dark brown eyes look back at her, almost worshiping her, she just smiled and shook her head. "Surprisingly, no."

He beamed and picked the Cheerio up, her legs automatically went around his waist as he held her without even trying, "You know, you have a fantastic vocal range, you could join Glee."

She just stared at him and he coughed to ease the awkward silence.

"So…we could do this again?"

She pretended to ponder, "I suppose we could,"

"So…we're uh…dating?" He asked uncomfortably.

Quinn opened her mouth to respond when,

"Q? What the actual _fuck_?

Santana.


	2. Under His Control

The words had been long and harsh. All between Santana and Quinn. They had still been in the Spanish classroom, the next lesson had been and gone as Santana stood at the doorway, hands on hips and a scowl on her face that could make even Puckerman quake in his boots.

Ryan still stood shirtless, his pants only just been pulled up from the deck and his belt buckle fastened again. Quinn had adjusted herself accordingly, aside from her panties which she couldn't find for the life of her.

"Q…don't be fucking serious. You fucked Berry?"

Quinn rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, "S you're jumping to all the wrong conclusions,"

Ryan's brow furrowed as he glanced from Santana to stare at Quinn.

"Then do enlighten me, Fabray."

Quinn didn't even bat an eyelid as she began to lie through her teeth, "Berry tried it on with me. I told him I wasn't interested, so he ended up going all 'Puck' on me and throwing off his nasty sweater to show me what he could offer me."

Santana barked out a laugh, "You fuckin' stripped for her, Berry? You complete loser."

Ryan looked wounded and opened his mouth to respond. Quinn panicked; would Santana believe him or her if he was to deny it and tell the truth? She couldn't fight back the widening of her eyes when Ryan finally responded.

"I thought it would work, I guess I was wrong - I'm not good enough for her."

Santana looked pleased, "Damn straight, Berry. What made you think you could possibly pull a Cheerio? The head Cheerio at that? Give me a break." She turned to leave and before disappearing back into the hallway she threw over her shoulder, "Q, come the hell on."

Quinn didn't even look at Ryan as she left.

* * *

><p>Suffice to say, the two one time lovers avoided each other like the plague. Ryan buried himself with both work for school and Glee, he'd even changed his route to classes so he didn't pass by Quinn's locker anymore. Not that Quinn was looking out for the male Streisand in the making.<p>

Santana had yet to let up on the teasing - usually it was just light teasing but sometimes it was just _cruel_. Her 'best friend' had decided (all on her own) that she would make Ryan's life a living hell after the classroom episode. Quinn didn't find out about it until the Hockey team, as well as half the football team, headed by Karofsky, carried Ryan over their head's, down the hall and into the boy's toilet.

The team emerged minutes later, all smug, Karofsky looked like he'd been awarded a medal as his team mates clapped him on the shoulder. Quinn stayed by her locker, grasping at the metal of the door as she waited for Ryan to emerge. By the time the class bell rang, he still hadn't come out from the bathroom, and the head Cheerio began to get a little antsy.

"Britt!" Brittany was down the hall, heading toward Quinn, minus Santana for once, "Where's Santana?"

Brittany just shrugged, "I don't know…she said something about Coach Sylvester and went off without me," She pouted.

"Did she say what she was going to see Sylvester about?"

The Cheerio shrugged her shoulders and looked down at the phone she had clutched in her hand, "I gotta go, S wants to eat me out before lunch. Bye!"

Quinn just stared into space, and finally when the words processed, she shuddered.

Still, Ryan had yet to emerge from the bathroom.

It wasn't as if she'd ever thought about going into the male toilets at McKinley; she'd heard a few stories - mostly about how the guys tended to miss the urinals and make a game out of who could pee the furthest up the wall.

She held her nose as she kicked open the door, cringing as the stench that smelt distinctly of sweaty boy that hit her full on in the face.

"Sweet Je-," She paused and pinched her nose harder, angling herself past the door with her backside.

The bathroom was eerily quiet - Ryan was no where to be seen.

She began kicking open stall doors with the heel of her sneakers, and it wasn't until she kicked open the last stall door she stepped back and sighed, "Berry."

Ryan's head was lowered, his arms wrapped around his stomach, almost protectively so. He had yet to acknowledge the Cheerio.

"B-Berry," She coughed to fight back the stutter, "Look at me."

Her jaw slackened when Ryan finally raised his head to look at her. His usually pristine complexion was marred by a deep red and purple bruise that circled his right eye and spread down to his cheek. His eyes were watering, red and puffy - he'd been crying, and he still held his arms tightly around his stomach.

"Ryan…" She whispered before walking into the stall, crouching down in front of him, "What happened?"

"Karofsky and the Hockey team happened,"

"What did they do?"

"Isn't it obvious?" He snapped, his eyes blazing with anger, "Ever since you lied about what we did, Santana has made it her life mission to make my life miserable. The slushies I could handle, the keying of my car I could handle, the verbal torment day in day out I could handle, but getting beaten up for something I didn't do, I can't handle."

"Ryan,"

"No!" He shot up from the toilet and cringed, slumping against the stall wall for support as he tightened his arms around his stomach, "Don't even come near me, Quinn. I don't need your help." He pushed past her.

"Ryan the only reason why I lied was-,"

"Was that your ashamed of me," He turned around to face her, "I get it, Quinn, I get it. But am I really that horrible to be around? Do I make you that sick that you have to lie to your friend about what we did? What have I done to make you think so little of me…?"

Quinn's mouth opened and shut, before she shook her head.

"Exactly, you don't know. You know Quinn, you and I are more alike than you make think - we depend on other people, luckily for you, you have people to depend on, I don't. Everyone hates me because I'm the 'queer' from Glee Club, the one that 'stripped' for Quinn Fabray because I'm so enamoured with head Cheerleader. I'm the one that believes I'm going to get out of Lima and I'm picked on for it; because I have dreams." He paused, "You have dreams to get out of Lima, don't you, Quinn? Why don't you get picked on?"

She said nothing, her head lowered, she couldn't look him in the eye anymore. His eyes sprung with tears which he valiantly fought back, and the bruise looked like it was spreading across to his ear.

"You don't get bullied because you're Quinn Fabray, Head Cheerio, good Christian. I'm Ryan Berry, the son of two gay dads, the Captain of the Glee Club, a Jew. But really when you think about it, what's so wrong with what I am?"

"Nothing…"

"Then why was I carried in here and beaten up by both the hockey and football team, Quinn?" She didn't reply, "Do you have an answer?"

"Santana did it…not me…"

"And that condones it?"

"If I knew anything about it-,"

"You would have said to her that we did in fact have sex; that it was a two way thing?" Quinn's silence answered his question, "Don't worry, Quinn. I'll be sure to keep out of your way."

Before she could even open her mouth to call for him, he'd already left the bathroom - his 'diva' styled storm-out nonexistent; he walked out limping, arms wrapped around his stomach, head lowered. Defeated.

* * *

><p>She hadn't seen him in a week and she'd be lying if she said she wasn't worried for him. She'd managed to get his number from a member of the Glee Club, Artie something or other, under the guise that they had a Spanish exam to study for.<p>

The phone calls had gone unanswered, and so had the texts. She'd exhausted every method of getting in contact with Ryan without having to actually see him. Of course, she knew where he lived. Both the Cheerio's and the football team had kept it on the radar as a prime egging location. The two fags and their faggy son.

Quinn scoffed to herself, how wrong could they be? There was definitely nothing faggy about Ryan Berry. Sure, he had a diva attitude when it came to the way he was treated, or how he wanted things, but in a way wasn't everyone like that? Everyone demanded respect, even Quinn herself, but because Ryan had two gay father's that meant he was gay?

Something was wrong in the world - people were becoming too narrow minded. And for once, Quinn wasn't ashamed to admit she was one of those people. She'd shunned Ryan even before she'd held a decent conversation with him that didn't consist of:

"Hey, Dwarf!"

"Quinn."

"Gay-Berry!"

"…Quinn."

"Berry, why don't you just stop with the MySpace videos? They're pathetic."

"I value your opinion, Quinn."

She was ashamed that she'd drifted into the ritual of 'rip another one out of Berry' without even having anything against the guy. But she was the Head Cheerio, the HBIC, she had to set an example.

And my God had she set an example - a horrible one.

* * *

><p>"Can I help you?" She couldn't even remember getting here, or getting out of her car, of even knocking on the front door. But now she stood in front of one of Ryan Berry's father's and her hands shook against her Cheerio skirt (she'd skipped Cheerio practice, she knew she'd have to run double suicides for crossing Sylvester like that, but she could hardly care.)<p>

"Uhm, Mr. Berry?"

"That's right," The black man nodded, "Leroy Berry. What can I do for you, young lady?" Leroy's eyes scanned slowly up and down Quinn's uniform and she knew immediately she should have changed before coming over. Ryan's dad suddenly became shut off, his back straightened and the gap between the door and the frame become suddenly quite narrow compared to before.

"I'm Quinn Fabray - I go to school with your son, Ryan?"

"Fabray," He seemed to taste the last name, "How is your father?"

The question pushed Quinn straight off the track and into a ditch, "He's… well, thank you." The awkwardness between to two seemed to heighten to a level that Quinn hadn't even known to exist, "Is…your son home?"

"He is," It was a clipped, fast response.

"May I see him?" All the years of being taught (trained) by her father to sound professional and courteous in public came screaming into her mind. No slang, just clear cut and courteous words.

"I don't think he want's any visitors,"

"Honey, who is it?"

Leroy looked over his shoulder briefly before returning his gaze to Quinn, "Quinn Fabray."

There was a flurry of movement from behind Ryan's dad and suddenly a smaller white man appeared, his glasses perched on the bridge of his nose, "You have some nerve."

She opened her mouth to respond but she only managed to scoff out a breath.

"My son came home bruised and battered thanks to your torment. You know, he said he got the bruise on his face during gym, just an accident, but when I went to hug him and he cringed, I knew different."

"I can explain…"

"No need to explain, young lady." He pulled Leroy's hand away from the door knob and replaced it with his own, "You can leave now."

She didn't stick around.

* * *

><p>"What are you playing at?"<p>

Quinn sighed and slammed her locker door shut, Santana's face appearing from behind it, "What are you talking about?"

"You missed Cheerio's practice yesterday,"

"I wasn't feeling well, I just wanted to take it easy and rest."

"At Berry's house?"

Quinn's brow furrowed, "Excuse me?"

"I followed you, Q. I knew something was up and my hunch paid off."

"I just went to see how he was, the Hockey team pulled a fast one on him."

"But Fag and Fagayer wouldn't let you in," Santana mock pouted, "Poor Fabray, do you miss Berry?"

"Shut the hell up S," She sneered, "I don't see why you're all up in Ryan's business-,"

"Oh it's Ryan is it?"

"when I know for a fact you're gay for B."

Santana's eyebrow slowly crept up her forehead, "Gimme a break, Fabray. We're not dating. Sex isn't dating."

"But sex proves you're gay."

"You fuckin' kidding me, Q? We're friends, and I don't know if you noticed, but I like getting drilled by men from time to time."

"Whatever," Quinn's eyes rolled as she adjusted the bag on her shoulder, "Was that all?"

"I got my eye on you, Q. Don't think I don't know what might have happened between you and Berry in that classroom, 'cos if my hunch is right, I think you'll be handing that Captaincy over to me sometime soon."

"You wouldn't."

Santana smirked, "Wouldn't I? Dog eat dog world, Q," She turned on her heel and walked down the hall, "Deal with it."

She went to Cheerio's practice and did an extra two hours after that for the rest of the week. She didn't think about Ryan.

* * *

><p>It'd been two weeks since the incident and it was the start of a new week. Quinn was at her locker, picking out the books she needed for her new class when she heard the familiar taunts from the football team up the hall.<p>

"Alright, gay-boy?"

She thought she felt her heart stop when Ryan finally emerged from the crowd, luckily minus the football team.

"Ryan,"

"Quinn," He sounded almost normal as he came to a stop in front of her. The bruise had lessened in intensity, and only a small red patch covered the bottom of his eye, he still seemed to wince though, when he moved his torso.

"About what happened,"

"I don't want to talk about it Quinn, over the past few weeks I've erased the memory completely from my mind." He adjusted the shoulder strap of his bag, "It seems you wanted it that way, so I thought I might as well too."

"No, Ryan," She glanced over her shoulder, expecting Santana and the rest of the Cheerio's to come rounding round the corner any second, "Come with me." She grabbed his wrist and pulled him down the hall and into the choir room, Ryan's choir room.

He sighed when she shut the door behind them both and walked over to the piano to take a seat, "So once again you can only speak to me when you're not surrounded by anyone. Naturally."

"No, I'd just rather speak in private. Santana's on the war path and I'd rather avoid her, regardless if I was with you or not."

Ryan lowered his eyes to the piano keys and gently fingered each key with the tip of his finger, "So what do you want to talk about then?"

"About us having…you know."

Ryan chuckled humourlessly to himself, "You can't even say it, can you?"

Quinn sighed and moved to sit beside him, watching as his fingers gently played out a tune, "Sex. I want to talk about when we had sex."

His eyebrow flicked up but he didn't stop playing, "I'd rather talk about why you lied to Santana about what we did."

"Honestly?"

He just nodded.

"I don't know why I lied, it came out before I even had chance to stop it."

"You wanted to protect your reputation,"

"No, that's not-,"

"But that's what you were doing," He stopped playing and moved slightly on the piano bench to look at her, "You did it without even thinking because you're used to protecting it. Your reputation is all you have at this school; it's the one thing that'll get you out of here so you do anything to protect it. You're so used to doing it, sometimes you're not even aware you're doing it. That's what happened in the classroom that day with Santana, am I right?"

Quinn sat gaping at him - she was shocked, startled even, that Ryan Berry would know more about her than perhaps herself. He always had a knack of surprising her, and it seemed that the surprises weren't stopping. He'd read her so eloquently, so easily, that it scared her a bit.

"Am I right, Quinn?" Was it just her or had he leaned closer?

"You're right," She whispered, glancing down at his lips quickly before returning to his chocolate brown eyes, "I don't know how, but you're right."

"Because I know you, Quinn." He smiled gently, "I know that behind the whole Cheerleader façade, you're a genuine and beautiful human being. When that person wants to come out for the world to see, come find me." He kissed her cheek so tenderly she thought she could cry, and when he left the room, she did.

* * *

><p>She fought with herself for days on end - Ryan's words echoing in her mind, never letting up, never letting her rest. How could she be two people? Surely, the person she was at school was the same person she was out of school. She was Quinn Fabray, Head Cheerleader.<p>

Or maybe she was really just Quinn, the girl that was innocent before she was corrupted by the hierarchy that is High School. The only way to survive was to be popular, to be one of the kids that everyone looked up at - not to be at the bottom of the food chain or a geek.

But maybe she could win both ways - still be the popular girl with the…geeky boyfriend? What, boyfriend?

She squeezed her eyes shut from where she laid on her bed and sighed; did she honestly want Ryan Berry to be her boyfriend? Ryan _freaking_ Berry.

Her phone lay useless by her side; she still had his phone number. She'd tried to ring him countless of times already, and it was already going on midnight - he'd most probably be in bed, asleep.

But she still dialled, and waited impatiently while it rang.

_"Hello?"_ His tired voice came on the other side.

"Ryan, it's Quinn."

She heard him yawn and for some reason it sounded incredibly adorable, _"Quinn? It's 11:47, why aren't you asleep?"_

"Always precise aren't you, Berry?"

He paused, _"Is there something wrong with that?"_ He asked jokingly.

"Just proves what a geek you are," She meant it as a joke, but by the way Ryan remained silent on the other end of the line, she knew she'd said the wrong thing.

_"What did you want, Quinn?"_

"I uhm…was wondering if we could talk?"

_"About…?"_

"What you said in the choir room."

_"It took you long enough."_

"Only four days, Berry."

He chuckled, _"To be honest, I'm glad you figured it out."_

"That's the thing - I haven't." She paused, biting her bottom lip, "I think I need your help to figure it all out."

_"You're scared about letting go,"_ He said it like he was so sure, like he already knew she was going to say it.

She rested back on the pillow and sighed, "Yes."

_"I can help you with that - letting go, I mean."_

Suddenly she felt like she'd entered the twilight zone, "Would you?"

_"Of course."_ He paused, as if he was contemplating something, _"Do you need help right now?"_

"Wow," She whispered breathlessly, "This conversation took a classy turn,"

_"It was the innuendo; I couldn't resist."_ He chuckled before lowering his voice, _"Do you though? Need help, right now?"_

She'd tried not to pay attention to the hot wet feeling between her thighs, but as his voice lowered, it became hard to resist, "…Maybe."

_"Yes or no?"_ He asked, no, demanded.

Her hand slowly made it's way down her body, pushing up the tight tank top so she could tease her abs with the tips of her fingers, "Yes." Ever so slightly she moved her hand down, pushing it down into her shorts to tease wet folds.

_"What are you doing?"_ He sounded breathless.

She felt her cheeks burn; she'd never done anything like this before. But she couldn't help but continue - it was addicting; a deep aching want and need. "I'm touching myself."

_"Where?"_

She fingered her clit and bit back a moan when her hips jolted, "M-my clit."

_"No,"_ Her hand froze, had she done something wrong? _"Not there, not yet."_

"Then where…?" Her finger itched to lower, to push inside her like he had all those weeks ago, and when there was no reply she almost did, until finally, his voice filtered back through and caressed her.

_"Touch your breasts, tease yourself."_

"Okay…" She didn't feel embarrassed by how fast her hand pulled out of her shorts and shot up her tank top to tease an already puckering nipple. "Oh God," She fought back a loud moan; her mom and dad were only in the room up the hall.

_"Feel good, Quinn?"_ He was groaning, and she felt her cheeks flush when she imagined what he was doing to himself.

"Yes, Ryan, yes…" She tweaked her nipple harshly between her fingertips, twisting and pulling. Her body felt as if it was on fire, the heat between her legs becoming too much to bare. "Please…"

_"Please what?"_

"Can I touch myself?" She whispered into the phone, her hand shaking as she held the phone to her ear.

_"No,"_

She almost bristled, the urge to come become too much to bare. Her body felt like it was on fire, every nerve on her body felt as if it was working over time. She felt every touch, every movement and it did nothing to soothe to ache between her slowly parting thighs.

_"I want you to listen to me, and do everything I say."_

She nodded, then realized he couldn't see her, "Okay." Inside, she was relieved. She'd never really masturbated before, and by the sounds of it, Ryan had his own ideas about how to make her come.

_"How close are you to coming?"_

Embarrassed, she refused to reply. Hell, she could just touch her clit and she'd come.

_"Tell me, Quinn,"_ His voice turned sultry, and she swore she heard him moan, _"Tell me how close you are."_

"So close, Ryan." She whined, pinching her nipple particularly hard.

_"Stop it now, put your hands down by your side."_

"What?" She almost shouted in reply, but bit down on her bottom lip.

_"You heard me,"_ She did as she was told and left her restless hands down by her sides.

"It's hard not to touch myself…"

When he chuckled, low and rough, she felt like she was going to explode, _"You won't need to touch yourself. Just imagine."_

"Imagine what?"

_"What I would do to you if I was there. Close your eyes and imagine I'm in your room, in your bed, with you right now. How I'd be whispering in your ear,"_

She shut her eyes and imagined - his hands, his soft hands, running up and down her body, playing her so intimately and so easily. The way he'd kiss her neck like he did all those weeks ago, the way his tongue would tease her skin.

"Oh god," Her hips arched instinctively.

_"What do you think I'd be whispering in your ear?"_ He asked, his voice sounding rougher than before, and she knew full well what he was doing. The thought made her moan, _"Tell me, Quinn."_

"How much you want to…" She bit her bottom lip and turned her head away from the phone, her cheeks flush; she'd never talked like this to anyone before. But then he was being gentle with her, following her every step of the way, so she turned her head back and lowered her voice, "fuck me."

_"Oh yeah,"_ She heard him shift, _"Do you want me to fuck you hard? Harder than I did in the classroom?"_

"Yes…" She gripped at the covers, her thighs squeezing together to relieve the tension.

_"Oh Quinn, you have no idea how hot you were that day,"_ He sounded like he was struggling, _"How hot you looked in your cheerleading uniform, on the teacher's desk, skirt up around your waist,"_

"Ryan, please…"

_"You have no idea how long I've wanted you, Quinn. You honestly have no idea of the effect you have on me. Every time I see you walk down the halls in that uniform, I just want to take you up against a locker."_

"Fuck," She bit her bottom lip and pushed her head closer to the phone - his voice had lowered even more, his usually gentle voice now rough and intoxicating.

_"Sound good, Quinn? Me taking you up against the locker? You just need to say the word and I would, I really would Quinn."_

She imagined it. Ryan staring at her in the halls, wrapping his strong arms around her and slamming her up against the locker, ripping down her panties and just taking her. She imagined him inside her and she felt the pleasure rise exponentionally, "Ryan, fuck me, please."

_"Do you want me inside you, Quinn?"_

"Yes…"

_"Yes, what?"_

"Please!" She could care less about her mom and dad now.

_"Then I will. I'll fuck you so hard, Quinn, would you like that? Me working myself inside you, my fingers on your clit, making you come long and hard?"_

"Ryan!"

_"I love being inside you, Quinn, you're so hot and tight, it's so hard not to come."_ He paused and moaned loudly, _"Y-you feel so good, Quinn."_

"Oh God, Ryan, so do you…you feel so good."

_"Come for me, Quinn. Come for me and moan my name,"_

"God," She panted and pushed her head back. Her abs tightened harshly and suddenly she bit down hard on her inner cheek, her body humming in harmony with Ryan's as she heard him moan and come with her. "Ryan!"

_"Oh fuck, Quinn…"_ He was panting down the phone, _"Wow…"_

"I-I've never done that before…" She moved her thighs, feeling how wet she was between her legs.

Ryan laughed, albeit a little breathless, _"Me either, but one must always adapt to a role. I hope I wasn't too bad - actually, I think I did pretty well. Of course I wasn't sure of what to say, but in the end it just came na-,"_

"Berry, ruining the mood."

* * *

><p>They had talked for over an hour before eventually hanging up and she was paying the price today. She'd completely forgotten that she had both lunch and a compulsory after school Cheerio practice to go to - it was only third period and she lagging.<p>

She couldn't even look at Ryan without blushing; the sly smirks he could give her in the halls as he walked by, and she saw sure his hand brushed her ass as he walked by her at one point. She didn't even blush when she disappeared into the girl's bathroom to take care of herself after she saw Ryan after his gym period, panting and sweaty from soccer practice.

"Quinn,"

She tried not to groan when she heard Santana's voice filter from up the hall. Brittany was by her side, naturally, pinkies locked as they walked toward her.

"Santana, B."

"Will you be joining us for practice today, Q?" Her eyes slowly tracked Quinn's body, "Or do you have other things to do?"

She knew she shouldn't bite, but Santana's attitude was seriously beginning to grate on her, "Like what, S? If you have a problem just come right out and say it."

"You guys aren't going to fight are you?" Brittany looked like a deer caught in the headlights, "I don't like it when you guys fight."

"We're not going to fight, babe," At Quinn's raised eyebrow, Santana continued, "We're just talking about what Quinn and Berry did,"

"Oh!" Brittany's pout turned into a full out grin, "Was he good? I always thought he was gay!"

Suddenly she wanted to sink into the floor; other student's head turned to stare at her and the whispering started.

"He's not gay, B." She ground out between her teeth, staring daggers at Santana who looked too smug for her own good.

"Definitely not gay, B. Our good old Quinn Fabray here nailed him the Spanish classroom a few weeks ago,"

She'd never heard the hallway so silent.

"You bitch,"

Santana smirked, "Told you I'd get the Captaincy."

"You can have it!" She ripped off her Captain band from around her forearm and threw it dead centre of Santana's face, "If you're just going to be a colossal bitch because, yes," She turned to face all the students who stared at her, "I've slept with Ryan Berry" She turned to look at Santana, "Then you can have it, because I certainly don't want it."

"What's going on?" She froze when she heard Ryan ask a fellow student, "Quinn?" He walked toward her and stopped, "Uhm…what's going on?"

"Ah!" She cringed when Santana patted him on the shoulder, "Berry! How was it, nailing the ex-head cheerleader on the Spanish teacher's desk?"

His jaw slackened as his eyes snapped between both Santana and Quinn, "Ex-head cheerleader?"

"Q just gave up her Captaincy," Santana's eyebrow rose, "For you, it seems."

"Quinn?"

She just stared at him, then at Santana and Brittany, then at the rest of the school which had seemed to have congregated in the hallway. Fuck, she just wanted to cry.

"Is it true?" Her eyes snapped back to him, "Did you give it up for me?"

"I guess I did…" The murmuring rose exponentially and she saw red, "For God sake! If you have a problem with me and Ryan then tell me right now, so I don't have to give a fuck later on!"

Even Santana's head reared back by Quinn's language, the usually soft spoken Quinn seemed to have taken a hike.

"Come on! Does anyone have anything to say!"

Ryan rested his hand on her shoulder and made her turn to face him, "Let it go, okay?"

She sighed and lowered her head, instinctively taking a step forward to rest her forehead on his chest. She couldn't help but smile when he didn't even hesitate to wrap his arms around her.

"Okay, shows over. Buzz off, the lot of ya." It was hard not to be shocked by Santana's command. It only took seconds for the hall to be cleared.

"I'm only doing this because what you said last week irritated me," Santana's hand detached from Brittany's and her arms crossed over her chest, "And maybe you're right,"

"Right?" Quinn turned to face Santana, feeling protected with Ryan stood behind her.

"What you said about me and B, maybe you were right,"

Quinn's eyes snapped to Brittany's confused face before looking back at Santana, "It was obvious, S, and it's not like it's a big secret."

"What's not a secret…?"

Santana sighed and looked at B, "I suppose," She paused and her expression looked as if she was annoyed, pissed off even, to admit that Quinn was right, "I guess I kinda…you know, love you, I suppose. Yeah."

"I love you too, S!" Brittany launched herself forward, wrapped her arms tightly around the cheerleader and planted a soft kiss on her lips, "Always have!"

Quinn tried not to giggle at Santana's blush, "Well yeah," She shrugged her shoulders, "Hard not to love me." She linked her pinkie back with Brittany's and smiled gently before looking back to Quinn, "So you and Berry?"

The blonde looked over her shoulder at Ryan who stood there, looking between confused and terrified at the glare that Santana was giving him.

"Me and Ryan."

Santana rolled her eyes, "No offence, but he'll always be Berry."

Ryan just shrugged, "I can deal with that,"

"Yeah yeah yeah," Santana rolled her eyes, "Whatever. It's your life Quinn, do what you like with it." She sighed, "And don't screw this up," She threw the Captain band back to Quinn and turned around, pulling Brittany with her, "Let's go, B."

"Bye Quinn! Bye Ryan!"

Ryan raised his hand to wave, even if it was a little uncalled for.

"Well, that was…certainly interesting."

"No kidding," Quinn turned to face Ryan smiled gently, "So uhm…"

He blushed and scratched the back of his head, "We're uh…together now?"

"I suppose we are," She adjusted the band on her arm and made no big deal of looking at him as she continued, "I think we should christen the new relationship, however."

When she looked back up he was smirking, and she blushed, "You didn't get enough of that last night?"

"No," She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I suppose I didn't." And kissed him gently on the lips.


	3. Come Closer

She felt like she was going to die - die and go to heaven - the way that Ryan's tongue did sinful things between her legs and his fingers worked inside her and played her so perfectly. She could hardly control her body, arching into the touch; the way his hot breath would make her clit feel as if it was on fire, or how his fingers would push on just the right spot and make her squirm with delight.

The blonde cheerio could hardly care that she was riding Ryan Berry's face like her life depended on it; that if she didn't come any second now she would literally drop dead. The urge to orgasm was so high that she didn't care if she was gripping his hair too hard, pulling his face right up against her pussy, grinding against his gorgeously soft lips and his nose - she honestly couldn't give a shit.

His other hand came to rest on her hips, pulling her down further against his searching tongue and her back arched. Her body hummed with a white hot pleasure that threatened to explode, and she knew that her come was coating Ryan's face, and the thought of it made her want to ride his face twice as fast.

The three searching fingers inside her bore deeper, faster and harder than she'd ever felt before. The tightening in her abdomen grew with each thrust, and it took all she had not to scream out and alert her neighbours to what the youngest Fabray was doing in her _very_ Christian household.

She raced toward her orgasm, gripping at Ryan's hair with her left hand while her right pressed heavily into the mattress beside his head, holding her up with the strength that was rapidly beginning to dissipate.

She screamed, arching her back when Ryan's fingers drove as deep as they could inside her, his tongue flicking violently against her soaking folds, teasing her, before sucking on her clit, his sharp teeth sinking onto the sensitive little nub.

It took all she had not to black out, but she was sure when she finally came all over her boyfriend's face that she didn't want to stop. She wanted more. She wanted more of him.

His hands were running up her body, touching every inch of her body he could reach before coming to rest on her breasts, teasing the nipples gently between his fingers.

She leaned down on her elbows, pushing back his hair with her hand before kissing him, moaning into his mouth with each pinch and twist of her nipples. Her hips brushed against his hardening cock and bit down on his bottom lip when he groaned against her mouth.

Suddenly she was pulling back and leaning over toward the bedside drawer, he adjusted himself, propping himself up on his elbows beside her to watch. She pulled out a foil wrapper and ripped it open impatiently with her teeth.

He went to reach for it, but she slapped his hand away, and with a saucy wink and smirk, popped the tip of the condom into her mouth and pushed him flat on his back with a soft shove to his shoulder. She moved down between his legs, smirked and leaned down holding Ryan in her hand and lowering her head.

His groan was loud, and she tried not to smirk in triumph when his hand came to fist in her blonde curls; she loved being in control of her boyfriend, making him melt under her touch. Her tongue ran up the length of his cock before pulling back completely to admire her handiwork.

Ryan was there, still propped up on his elbows, brown eyes now shading toward a deep black and his cock literally stood at attention. Then he was sat up, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her down onto the bed, flipping her onto her back in the process.

He laid above her, holding himself up by his arms as he looked down at the girl below him. Her blonde locks lay splayed across the pillow, chest heaving painfully with each breath, stomach clenching whenever he brushed against her. She automatically spread her legs, showing him her pussy as it glistened with her own come and his saliva. She'd never looked so fuckable, and Quinn Fabray always looked fuckable.

He didn't need to ask what she wanted; her hazel eyes told him everything he needed to know. Lately, she'd become incredibly insatiable; two nights ago under the bleachers were testament to that. He'd been at the football game (not that he was interested in football, but when his girlfriend was the head cheerleader he kind of had to go. That and Quinn looked sinfully sexy in that cheerleader uniform.) and she'd dragged him under the bleachers during half time and literally growled at him to fuck her. Of course, he wasn't one to deny his girlfriend.

Pushing himself up against her, he felt himself tense up when she whined, begging him silently. He leaned down and kissed his girlfriend, his tongue brushing against her bottom lip wordlessly asking for entrance, which she readily gave him. Her tongue was warm in his mouth and he felt his cock twitch with each flick of her tongue against his. The urge to take her was threatening to overwhelm him with each brush of her hips or when her nails would drag so painfully that is was pleasurable down his back.

He trailed kisses along her jaw, down her throat, sucking gently at the skin as she pushed her head back (making sure to leave a hickey) before dotting gentle kisses along her breast bone. Her back arched into his mouth, and when his tongue began to drag along the skin that tasted both sweet and salty, her hands came to fist his hair, holding him close to her.

His tongue circled a puckering nipple, memorizing each individual bump and crease, the way his girlfriend panted below him, the way her nails dug into his scalp when he finally took the nipple into his mouth and sucked. Hard.

Her whines and moans threatened to push him over the edge - to stop the teasing all together and just take her hard and fast. But he refused to do a half-hearted job. He was a professional through and through, and only giving Quinn half the pleasure she deserved wasn't one decision he was willing to take.

He ground against her waiting pussy, moaning against her breast as her wetness spread across him, covering him. He thought he'd heard her whine his name, but he couldn't have been sure, he was too busy dragging his hand down her stomach and between her legs, teasing the sensitive little nub with the tips of two fingers.

Her legs twitched and she wrapped them tightly around his waist, pulling him down against her as his fingers continued to rub in tiny little circles, the tip of his pinky finger only just pushing inside her.

The blonde's hip circled with each passing of his fingers, and ground down, trying to push his finger deeper inside her. She needed to be filled, and when the grip on his hair tightened exponentially, he knew that she wouldn't handle the teasing for much longer. Her body was beyond ready; she was soaked, ready for him.

His mouth left her breast, he moved up to whisper gently in her ear, and he couldn't help but smirk when she whined as his hand pulled away from her. Heeding his command, she crawled onto her hands and knees, hands fisting her pillows painfully tight.

Her ass was already red and scratched from when she'd ridden his face - Quinn had a fetish to have her ass played with when she did that, and the rougher he was with her, the better, and harder her orgasm.

He ran his hands gently over the fleshy globes of her ass, feeling her shiver beneath his touch. The singer leaned down to kiss each cheek, tonguing each individual scratch, earning a louder whine and moan with each pass of his tongue. He could hardly care less of the attention he paid to his girlfriend's ass; but maybe he did have some form of fetish about it? The way he couldn't help but stare in school when she was in her uniform, flaunting her ass, making him want her and her ass every minute of every damn day.

His tongue slipped between her cheeks and he felt her stiffen. He ran his hand below her and gently rubbed his fingertips against her stomach, and when he felt her melt into his touch he continued, circling his tongue gently against the puckered hole.

The whine that escaped his girlfriend's mouth threatened to make him explode, and he held himself together, only just. Her shaking body was covered in a sheen of sweat, her body quaked with each flick of his tongue against her ass - he'd never wanted her more.

He was relentless, switching between flicking his tongue fast, to slow, to fast and then back to slow again, just when she was about to come. He pulled back and replaced his tongue with the tip of his index finger, wiping up the moisture that was dribbling from his girlfriend's cunt before pushing it ever so gently into her ass.

The way her body tensed and shook around his finger was unbelievable. He held his finger there, almost afraid to move it when Quinn's hand shot to his wrist, holding it still. Her nails dug into his skin and he could have sworn that any tighter and they would have cut into his skin.

Then she was moaning, slowly moving her hips back against his finger, allowing her ass to accommodate his finger. Her head dropped down to the pillow, her ass pushed into the air for him to have his way with.

He didn't want to push his luck with two fingers, although the temptation was almost too much to bare, so he pushed his one finger in further, twisting and pulsing the digit inside his girlfriend. The pillow muffled Quinn's cries, and when he felt her began to pulse around him, he knew she was close, but she needed help.

His other hand moved away from her stomach, where it had still been stroking her abs, and moved toward her clit. Two fingers spread her folds, the wetness beneath his fingers almost making him come. Her hips jolted, and he knew what she needed.

The two fingers came to her clit and he pinched. Hard. The finger inside her ass bore deeper with each pinch and twist of her clit, and all of a sudden the blonde beneath him was coming undone - swearing into the pillow, clenching and twitching around his fingers, come coating his hand and covers. He pulled back to admire her handiwork and stared, slack jawed, when he realized he'd made her squirt.

Quinn lay against the bed, her head still pushed into a plump pillow, ass still in the air as she gasped for air, trying to collect herself from her orgasm. They'd been together for three months and they had still yet to venture into anal and squirting; he was chuffed that he'd managed to kill two birds with one stone.

But he was afraid that he'd put his girlfriend into a coma.

He called out her name. He was still hard, painfully hard, and he needed to come. He couldn't do that when his girlfriend was half asleep on the bed, looking incredibly fuckable, and it'd just be wrong if he fucked her while she was asleep. Wouldn't it…?

She stirred, thankfully, and turned her head to looked up at her boyfriend, bleary eyed. She stared for what seemed like hours before letting out one big breath, "Jesus Christ, where did that come from?"

He didn't know what to say, but his ego was well and truly stroked. And so was his cock. Quinn had rose her knees and shuffled before him, kissing his strong jaw line as her hand grabbed him and tossed him off gently, her wrist twisting every time she reached the tip.

He groaned into her hair, his arms wrapping around her as her hand began to pick up the pace. He wanted to come so badly, but he didn't want to come that way.

"I need to be inside you,"

It looked like she was still recovering from her previous orgasm, but she didn't need to be asked twice. She raised her hands and rested them on his strong chest, before gently pushing him onto his back. The blonde rose above him, straddling his hips.

He gulped as he watched his girlfriend slowly run her hands down her body, teasing her own nipples, running down strong abs, fingertips running down her perfectly trimmed curls to stop right on her clit. "Are you ready for me, Ryan?"

He fucking adored it when his girlfriend spoke like that - like she knew she was wanted; that she knew that she could make him come just by looking at him a certain way. And my god was she the epiphany of that right now. Completely naked, straddling him, body covered in sweat and come, blonde hair curled and mused just perfectly, breasts stood at attention and her wetness begging to be fucked once more.

Then her hands were on his chest and she was lowering herself onto him, taking every inch of his cock easily into her tight pussy, the wetness making it just that much easier. He swore under his breath at how hot and tight she was, the way she clung to him so perfectly, almost like a missing puzzle piece. That they'd been made to fit one another.

Her fingertips glided across his chest gently, teasing the light dusting of hair on his chest as her hips slowly rose and fell again. His hands went automatically to her hips, holding her steady as she literally swallowed him up with each and every thrust. She was slow, working his cock teasingly, tensing her inner muscles only when she felt he deserved it.

He looked up at her, watching her with rapture as her body rose and fell, the way her breasts bounced with each thrust, the way her hair fell against her creamy white shoulders and chest, the way her bright hazel eyes watched him, mouth open as she moaned his name.

He'd never seen something so perfect.

Her back arched every time he thrust his hips up to meet hers, and he couldn't help but moan when every whine, every moan, every scream escaped her lips. He was the one that was making Quinn Fabray moan like this, not Finn Hudson the football Quarterback, not Noah Puckerman the resident Casanova - it was him, Ryan Berry, Glee Club Captain and nerd.

He sat up and wrapped his arms around her waist, stilling her against him. She looked at him, brow creased as her eyes snapped from his lips to his eyes, wondering what he wanted. He just wanted to look at her, to see this beautiful creature for what she was.

"You're breathtaking," He whispered, smiling gently when tears sprung in her eyes.

No words were needed as she began to ride him again, arms wrapped around his neck, holding him close as his hips thrust up to meet each one of hers. They were connected both physically and mentally, he felt everything she felt, and when he felt his orgasm rise from out of no where, he held her close and pushed his head into her neck, his thrusts gaining speed and pace.

"Ryan!" Quinn could hardly care less if the neighbours could hear her - she needed to let Ryan know how good he made her feel, how beautiful and special he made her feel each and every day.

He felt her tense around him and he groaned into her neck, feeling his whole body tense and shake as he finally came with a loud shout. He felt her come too, and the way she whispered his name almost brought a tear to his eye.

It still shocked him how they could go from fucking the hell out of each other to making love.

She kissed his temple soothingly, allowing him to catch his breath. Her hands ran up and down his back, dragging her nails gently up and down his spine. When he twitched, she smiled; he always loved it when she did that.

Then he was pushing her back down onto the bed, pulling off the condom carefully and throwing it into the bin beside her bed before falling onto his back beside her and pulling her against him. She wrapped her leg over his waist, her arm resting over his chest.

"We don't get to be like this very often, huh?" Ryan asked, running his hand through her sweaty locks.

"Not as often as I'd like," She leaned up to place a kiss the bottom of his jaw. They stayed silent, just holding one another, basking in their afterglow when Quinn finally continued, "I'm going to tell my mom and dad about us."

Ryan, who had slowly begun to fall asleep, snapped his eyes open and stared at the ceiling, "I thought we were going to keep it a secret? Avoid the fighting that will inevitably come out of…coming out,"

Quinn sighed and pressed a kiss to his chest, "I'm fed up of hiding our relationship - everyone at school knows were together, your dad's know we're together, why can't my mom and dad?"

He didn't even hesitate in his reply, "Because your father despises my dad's and if he knew you were dating the son of two gay Jewish men, he might have a coronary."

"I could care less what my dad thinks. I'm not a little girl anymore, I'm growing up, and who I choose to be with is my decision, not his."

Ryan sighed and placed a kiss to the top of her head, "Are you sure? We can wait a little bit longer."

"It's been three months, Ryan. I'm done waiting."

"Who would have thought that Quinn Fabray would be impatient?"

She raised her head and arched an eyebrow, "Only when it comes to you."

He feigned shock, "And what is that suppose to mean, Miss. Fabray?"

She purposely kept a serious face, "You tend to take your time doing everything, from 'warming up' your voice-,"

"It's proper etiquette to warm up your voice to avoid strain and misuse when singing,"

"-to colour coding our future plans-,"

"What's wrong with the powerpoint presentations I made? You enjoyed them, you laughed all the way through it."

"-and who could forget your military conducted morning exercise regime."

"Hey!" He narrowed his eyes, "What's wrong with getting up at exactly 6 am, working out for an hour then having a twenty-one minute shower?"

She couldn't help but giggle at his facial expression, a mix between horror and shock, "Maybe, I don't know, the whole twenty-one minute shower aspect?"

He narrowed his eyes, "I like the extra minute…"

She could have melted at how cute he sounded, and leaned down to press a kiss to his almost pouting lips, "You're adorable."

"And your mean,"

"Oh please, you sound like you're five." She rolled her eyes, and moved to lay her head back down, but she was suddenly flipped onto her back, Ryan looming over her.

"I sound like I'm five?"

She crossed her arms protectively over her chest, "Yes, you do, Sir. Pout-A-Lot."

She made the mistake of letting her guard down when it looked like he was offended by her name calling, she uncrossed her arms and moved them up to wrap around his neck, when suddenly, his arms were at her ribs and he began tickling her.

"Ryan!" She barked out a laugh and tossed on the bed, trying to pry his strong hands away from her, "Stop! Please!"

"Take it back," He laughed, eyes glittering with mirth.

"No!"

"Then prepare to be tickled even more," and he did just that.

Five minutes later, she'd conceded defeat (which shocked even herself) and they were in their original positions, her head on Ryan's chest, his arms wrapped protectively around her.

"I thought I'd offended you, that's the only reason why I gave up."

Ryan smirked to himself, eyes shut, "I'm a good actor - I can make anything believable."

"Really?" Quinn asked, not really expecting an answer, her voice low and thick with exhaustion.

"Hm, but I don't need to act to tell you that I love you." He paused, and bit his lip when Quinn didn't reply, "Quinn…?"

He awkwardly moved his body and smiled gently - Quinn had finally given in to exhaustion and slept peacefully on top of him.

He leaned back and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead, "I love you, Quinn Fabray." And shut his eyes to fall asleep with his girlfriend, making a mental note (and another powerpoint presentation) on how to tell Quinn that he loved her, without her falling into a coma and/or collapsing from exhaustion during.


	4. I Want Love

Ryan Berry, for the better part of two months, had been desperately trying to tell Quinn Fabray, his girlfriend, that he loved her. Sure, there had been that rather moot point when they had come out to the school, but the girl had fallen asleep just as he'd uttered the words. And ever since, Ryan Berry, for the better part of a word, had major stage fright.

He'd never, in his whole life, been so frightened of something before. Of course, he'd been nervous at Sectionals when he performed his solo of Don't Rain on My Parade, but that was natural; to perform in front of such a large audience would be scary, but it was nothing compared to what he had planned.

A grand romantic night in with his girlfriend - he'd already persuaded both his father's, Hiram and Leroy to go out for the night, and the only way he managed that was by telling them what he had planned to do. They agreed to leave for the night.

"Quinn!" Ryan rushed up to the Cheerio who stood by her locker, chatting to Santana and Brittany about some routine that Coach Sylvester had planned out for them.

"Hey," Quinn smiled at Ryan as he stopped beside her, leaning up to kiss his cheek gently, "You okay? You look really flushed."

"It's all the argyle…" Santana disdainfully looked down at his argyle pants and sneered.

Ryan frowned, "I'll have you know these are my best pants." And they were; maroon and grey, and he had to admit, they showed off his backside rather splendidly, "Don't you think so, Quinn?"

"Uh…" Her hazel eyes shot to Santana, then Brittany, back to Santana and then up to him again, "I uh…babe…maybe you should invest in new clothes? Not that I don't like them, but you'd look so much better wearing something else."

Ryan's hand clutched the strap of his satchel bag tightly, "Excuse me?"

"Ryan, don't get upset. All I'm saying is that-,"

"You've said plenty, Quinn."

* * *

><p>"Okay, what prompted that meltdown earlier on?" Quinn asked, her arms crossed over her chest as the glee club filed out of the choir room.<p>

"What meltdown?" Ryan mumbled, not looking up from his bag, where he thumbed through his sheet music carefully. For the life of him he couldn't find the sheet he needed, the sheet that he had searched in every damn music store within a forty mile radius.

"When you asked me about the argyle," She bumped her hip up against the piano, "Baby, it's not that I don't like what you wear, but…you're seventeen, don't you think you should wear something more appropriate for your age?"

"Appropriate…?" He asked in reply, only half paying attention. Where the hell was that sheet music? It cost him $40 from a used music store.

"Yeah. I mean, look at what Puck and Finn wear. You have a fantastic body, Ryan, and you're hiding it under those sweaters."

"For God sake!" He shot up from his seat and upturned the whole of his bag. Quinn watched in shock as a parade of papers fell out and scattered across the stark black lid of the piano.

"Ryan!"

"What, Quinn?" His head snapped to hers, "What? I get it, my fashion sense is terrible - I'm not up to your standards!"

Quinn's eyes narrowed dangerously, and Ryan knew he'd said the wrong thing. "Low blow Berry," She snatched up her Cheerio's bag, "Call me when you've stopped being such an ass." And stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut cleanly behind her. A signature of Quinn's that she'd perfected over the years, which clearly meant: Leave me the fuck alone and don't speak to me.

Ryan sighed and looked away from the door, dropping down onto the piano bench. "Way to go, Ryan…" He dropped his head, "Way to…" Slowly he reached down and picked up a lone piece of paper that lay by one of the piano peddles, "Oh for fu-,!"

His sheet music.

* * *

><p>He'd called her, more than was strictly necessary, so much so that it boarded on stalking, but Quinn wouldn't take his calls. So he made a vow to calm himself down and not let the panic of the grand night in he had planned, get the better of him.<p>

The next day at school he waited outside the girl's locker room, and perked up immediately when a flood of Cheerio's exited. Thanks to Quinn being the Captain, she was always the last to leave, but by the time Santana and Brittany had walked out, he was a bit worried.

"Where's Quinn…?"

Santana glared, a minor glare from what she usually shot at him, but she'd been ordered by Quinn to be nice to her boyfriend, "She's not here, Berry."

"What do you mean she's not here…?"

"Ay dios mio…" Santana grumbled and tried to not drag Brittany off with her, far far away from Ryan Berry, "She's not here, as in…not in the school."

"Why not?"

"How the hell should I know?" Santana shrugged, "Call her. You are her boyfriend, after all."

Ryan had the good grace to blush, "She…uhm…won't take my calls."

"Wonder why…?" Santana's eyes slowly tracked his body, and he knew she was pegging his outfit for the day. He'd forgone the argyle pants; they were in the wash, but that didn't mean he couldn't wear one of his signature argyle vests. "Come on, B…"

"Bye Ryan!" Brittany waved enthusiastically at him as her girlfriend dragged her away from the locker rooms, and as far away from him as she could without breaking out into a run.

* * *

><p>Quinn was back the next day; he cornered her as soon as she was away from Santana, which was toward the end of lunch when the girl had mysteriously disappeared with Brittany.<p>

"Quinn, where were you yesterday? You wouldn't take my calls."

The blonde looked upset, and she looked as if she was barely keeping it together. Her cheerleading uniform, which she usually wore with pride, seemed to be wearing her, and her usually immaculate ponytail hung limply.

"Quinn…?"

"My dad showed up yesterday, practically beat the door down until I'd let him in."

He paused; Russell Fabray, the pinnacle of the community, prominent gay basher and good Christian had left his family behind only one month before for a tattooed woman that he'd met through a casual friend. He was also a drunk, and he'd heard the stories from his father's about Russell; he'd been known to be a bit violent when provoked.

"He…he didn't hurt you did he?" Ryan clasped his hands on Quinn's biceps and stared down at her, "Because if he did, I'll…"

"Do nothing." Quinn shot back before she sighed and walked into Ryan's arms, allowing herself to be wrapped up in his arms. It was times like these, that their arguments meant nothing; Quinn put on a show at school as the HBIC, the impenetrable Quinn Fabray that no one messed with. Right here, in Ryan's arms, she was just a normal teenage girl that only wanted to be held by her boyfriend and told that everything would be alright.

"So what did he say to you?" He asked gently, running his hands soothingly up and down her back.

"Just that he was sorry, and he hoped that I could forgive him."

"And…?"

"I didn't really give him an answer, but he demanded he stay until my mom got back from work. You can probably tell how awkward that was."

"Yeah…I can kind of guess."

Quinn sighed against Ryan's chest, "He asked if I was dating anyone…"

Ryan placed a gentle kiss to the top of his girlfriend's head, ignoring the hushed whispers and looks from the other students in the hallways as they passed the couple.

"I was going to tell him that it was you…" She paused, seeming as if she was wrestling with the rest of the words, "But I lied…said I was dating Finn."

She felt Ryan stiffen and when she pulled back, she saw the hurt in his doe brown eyes, "Ryan…it's nothing to do with you."

"Just my dad's right?" He asked quietly, harshly, "The two faggy Jew dad's and their faggy Jew son?"

"Ry…"

"Just leave it Quinn," He pulled away from her, and refused to meet her eyes, "I had a feeling you were ashamed of me, this just proves it."

* * *

><p>The roles were reversed. Quinn tried desperately to contact Ryan, and all her calls and texts went unanswered. She'd even tried going around to his house, but each time, one of his father's came to the door and said Ryan didn't want any visitors. Both Hiram and Leroy were courteous, but she could tell they were hurt.<p>

So she did the only thing she could do. Russell Fabray had tried to worm his way back into the family home, and he was still trying, although Judy knocked him back left right and center. So when she found him on the doorstep after she'd come back from school, she finalized her plan.

"I need to talk to you, dad."

"About…?" He didn't sound drunk…or hangover; he just seemed passive.

"About the guy I'm dating."

"Finn Hudson? He comes from a fantastic family; his father is a war hero. You've picked the right boy to stand by you Quinn, I'm proud of you." He seemed genuinely proud, and Quinn fought back a feeling of nausea in her stomach at the shine in her father's eyes.

"Daddy…I'm not dating Finn."

"Why? What did he do?"

"He did nothing." She paused and took a deep calming breath, "I never dated him. For the past couple of months I've been dating someone else."

"And who is he…?" He seemed apprehensive, and stood slowly from his seat on the patio stairs.

"Ryan Berry."

"Ryan Berry…?" Russell's eyes darkened dangerously, "Berry? The homo men from across town?"

Quinn bristled, "Don't call them that!"

"What? They are! It's so wrong, Quinn, how could you do that to me? To the family! To yourself!"

The blonde clenched her hands at her sides, desperately trying not to smack her father across the face for all it was worth, "Stop it! I've done nothing to ruin the reputation of this family, you have! Running off with some other woman when you already had a wife?"

"Keep your voice down, young lady." Russell warned, glancing at the neighbor's houses warily.

"No! I won't. You've ruined the reputation of this family, not me. If anything I've improved it. I'm the head cheerleader, I maintain a 4.0 GPA, I'm in Glee Club, and I have a boyfriend that would walk to the end of the earth for me." When Russell went to interrupt she raised her hand, holding her index finger up, "I'm not finished, dad! Stop trying to cut me off."

He gritted his teeth.

"Ryan is the sweetest guy I've ever met, and just because his fathers are gay doesn't mean they deserve to be bashed for their choices. They love each other, dad, and they love Ryan. They've raised a fantastic son, and they're the sweetest men I've ever had the pleasure of knowing. If you'd only take the chance to actually get to know them, you'd realize that too, but you're such a prude and you're so scared of change you don't dare." She took a deep breath and spat, "It's_ pathetic_!"

Russell Fabray's back straightened defensively, "Who are you? I don't recognize you at all…"

Quinn wiped a lone tear from her cheek, "I'm your daughter. And I never thought I'd be ashamed to admit that," She wrapped her arms tightly around herself, "Please leave. Mom doesn't want you back and neither do I."

He didn't move immediately, and she felt his eyes on her, and she tried not to cry when he slowly began to move to his car, unlocked the door and drove off.

She wanted Ryan.

* * *

><p>"Berry, ass over here, pronto."<p>

Ryan stopped mid stride and sighed, turning toward the football field where the Cheerio's were practicing a new routine. Sue Sylvester circled them as if they were prey, a megaphone clutched in a claw like hand.

Santana Lopez stood before him, hands on his hips, exuding the ever popular HBIC.

"What is it, Santana?" He asked, not really caring what she wanted. He hadn't allowed Quinn to see him, and he hadn't taken any of her calls, or responded to any of her texts; after what she said, he'd put the 'grand romantic gesture' on hold, maybe a permanent hold.

He was in two minds to end it with the blonde cheerleader; because no matter what he did he'd always be the Berry's son, and he wasn't ashamed to admit that. Even if his girlfriend, a girl that he adored and cherished, was.

"Have you seen Quinn…?"

"No," His back straightened, "Why would I have seen her? Obviously, as her best friend and confidant you know that we had a major falling out and I haven't spoken to her since yesterday afternoon."

She looked as if she was falling asleep, "Shut it, Berry, I don't need your life story. And I may be Quinn's friend, but that doesn't mean I have tabs on her 24/7. If you see her, tell her to get her ass back ASAP, because even I can't hold off Coach." Then she turned her back and ran back toward a collapsed heap of Cheerio's, Coach Sylvester right in front of them, screaming harshly into the megaphone.

"You move like decrepit old grandmothers! I've seen better movements from my bowels!"

* * *

><p>When Quinn didn't show up the next day, Ryan began to panic. The blonde's phone was off, and because he was stuck in school, he couldn't get out to Quinn's house. Suffice to say, he spent the whole day in a slump, dragging his feet as he went from class to class. Maybe he'd been too hard on his girlfriend? After all, their relationship was still in the early stages, and if the stories about Russell Fabray that he'd heard from his fathers were any indication, Quinn did it to protect herself.<p>

"I would have done the same thing," He mumbled to no one, mostly to himself, in Glee practice at the end of the day. He was sat by himself – naturally – the guys in Glee club didn't really appreciate him or his talents, so he tended to sit by the piano until Brad came waltzing in from nowhere to steal his usual seat.

"Right guys, first I need to go through some song selections for Regionals. I really think-," Mr. Schue stopped mid-sentence and quickly glanced around the room, "Where's Quinn?" He asked, exacerbated.

"Ask le boyfriend," Santana grumbled, not lifting her head off of Brittany's lap, where the blonde played with the hair.

"Le boyfriend…?" Will echoed, looking at Ryan who sat dejected at the piano, the tip of his index finger trailing the C key. "Where's Quinn, Ryan?"

He just shrugged, "I have no idea, Mr. Schue, at home I suppose? But I wouldn't know, she won't take my calls and no matter what I do I can't get her to talk to me."

"Uh…" The Glee teacher shuffled uncomfortably from one foot to the other and wisely decided not to form any sort of reply to Ryan's answer, "Okay…well, we'll do this without her input." He quickly handed out the sheet music and lastly dropped a few in Ryan's hand, "If you wouldn't mind, would you take these to Quinn? I don't know what to say about the problems in your relationship, but she needs these."

Ryan sighed, "Sure, Mr. Schue."

* * *

><p>Okay, he really hadn't anticipated this. Well, maybe he sort of did, after all, it was his house.<p>

Russell Fabray stood on the porch of his family home, quietly, contently, just staring at the door, and only moved to look over his shoulder when Ryan pulled his Audi into the Fabray's drive.

"Shit," The brunette muttered to himself as he reached over to the passenger seat and grabbed his satchel bag. Shouldering it as he left the car, he purposely left his expensive car unlocked, just in case he had to make a break for it. "Mr. Fabray," He mumbled politely, making sure to take a wide step around the much taller man to ring the doorbell.

"I doubt highly she'll answer, young man."

At first, Ryan thought Mr. Fabray hadn't realized who he was, and calmed slightly, but when Russell spoke again, the younger man tried not to blow up, "Especially for the likes of you."

Instead, Ryan bit his lip and continued to ring the doorbell. He refused to let Russell get to him; he sprouted lies and he was the epiphany of an American man that cared too much about success, money and religion then his family. His opinion meant nothing – both his father's had ignored Russell Fabray's remarks for years – why couldn't he?

"You should just leave. I don't want you on my property, or anywhere near my daughter.

Because he was dating Quinn Fabray,

"Do you always talk like this?" Slowly he turned on the heel of his feet and faced the dominating older man, "It's really quite tiring."

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to?"

"A homophobic moron that has nothing better to do than lick his wounds when his own wife kicks him out of the house," He braced for a punch, but when none came, he continued, quite enjoying the way Mr. Fabray's face brightened with every retort, "You try to perfect your own image; the upstanding Christian man with a wife and daughters, but really, you're hardly that man. True, you're a Christian man, but you're hardly upstanding. You cheat on your wife, a sin in the bible if I'm correct? I wouldn't know, I haven't read it," He chuckled to himself, sarcastically, "You know, being a Jew."

"How dare-,"

"It's pathetic that you can't understand that your wife, who you cheated on – did I mention that? I think I might of - that both your wife and daughter don't want you, but you keep crawling back, trying to weasel your way back into their lives. They've done fine without you. They're happy without you. So why don't you do them both a favor and leave them the_ fuck_ alone."

He didn't see the fist coming, honestly he didn't, but he certainly felt it when it impacted with his nose. He fell flat onto his backside, and only managed to look up through watering eyes at Russell Fabray's retreating form, screaming retorts to the neighbors that had gathered on their own porches to watch the drama unfold.

"Ryan…? Oh God, did he hit you?" A beautiful blonde vision crouched beside him, running a small hand through his wavy hair.

He hissed when he raised his hand to touch his nose, "Crap, he hit my nose." His eyes widened, almost comically, "Is it bad? Does it look disfigured? Oh God, am I going to look horrible?"

Quinn chuckled lightly, "Ry, you look fine. Your nose looks fine. Maybe a little bruised, and…maybe a little puffy," She giggled when he gasped, "But it's just like any other knock, the swelling will go down eventually.

"Oh thank God," He fell onto his back and took one deep breath with relief.

The young Fabray looked around at the neighbors, glaring at them until they all retreated back into their own houses. They may have lived in the most expensive neighborhood in Lima, but that didn't mean they were void of snitches and curtain twitchers.

"Come on, let's get you inside, I'll get you some ice for your nose."

* * *

><p>Quinn held an ice pack to the side of his nose, alternating from side to side before it got too cold to handle. "I uhm," Ryan wiped his cheeks where the tears had fallen from being punched and looked up at his girlfriend, "Thank you…for what you said, I think it really hit home for him."<p>

Ryan shrugged, "He deserved it. I was only sticking up for you and your mom."

The ice pack clattered to the kitchen counter and Quinn burst out into tears, her arms wrapping around her body, almost trying to keep herself together as sobs wracked her body.

"Uh…" Ryan stared at the blonde wide eyed before he kicked his ass back into gear, pulling her onto his lap and wrapping his arms around her, allowing her to push his head into her neck, the tears trailing down his neck, "What's wrong? Why are you crying? Is it your dad?"

"N-No," She stuttered, her reply muffled slightly by his neck, "It's you!"

His body stiffened, "Wait…what?"

"I d-don't…d-deserve you a-a-at all!"

Slowly the realization dawned on him and he chuckled softly to himself, raising a hand to run it through her luscious blonde locks. Silently, he waited until her sobs died down, still playing with her hair, calming her. He really did love it when she wore her hair down.

"You deserve me, Quinn. Believe me when I say that."

Slowly, she pulled back from him and allowed him to wipe the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs, "You stuck up for me, and my mom…and I've been so horrible to you these past couple of days."

He shrugged, "You haven't been horrible. I've just been hormonal. If I was a girl, I'd be deadly."

She chuckled lightly.

"Look…I'll always stick up for you…and your mom, of course. Don't ever forget that."

"Even if I'm horrible to you and tell you to change your clothes?"

"Well…" He bit his inner cheek, because honestly, what was wrong with argyle? "Sure. Maybe…" He sighed, "We could go shopping and you could show me what normal guys wear?"

Quinn shook her head, "I don't want you to change yourself for me."

Ryan shrugged, "I could always do with change. Maybe not everything, you know, just a few new shirts, possibly some new pants, shoes. But, I categorically refuse, flat out, to throw out any of my sweaters. I love those sweaters."

The blonde just laughed and pressed a gentle kiss to Ryan's throbbing nose, "Ow!"

"Oh! I'm sorry!"

He laughed, "Just kidding."

She slapped his shoulder, "Idiot."

* * *

><p>They chose the weekend to go shopping, and when Quinn turned up on his doorstep at 9 o'clock on Saturday afternoon, wearing a blue baby doll dress, white cardigan and flats, he couldn't help but grin, "You look beautiful, Quinn."<p>

She blushed, "Thanks. Now come on, I want to go shopping."

The mall was packed, maybe a bit more packed than was strictly necessary. It seemed that everyone at McKinley chose today to shop, which was natural, it was a Saturday after all, but it made Ryan a little nervous.

Quinn clutched his hand gently, and the panic seemed to disappear when she smiled up at him and dragged him down into the main court.

He braced himself.

* * *

><p>He braced himself up against a nearby wall, shopping bags hanging off his forearms while others were clutched in a vice death grip in his hands. It was crazy, they'd been here two hours and he was already loaded to the brim with shopping bags – and none of it was for him!<p>

"Oh wow, this is pretty." Quinn cooed from behind a clothes rack, "What do you think, Ryan?" It was a top…really that was about it, but being the good boyfriend he was and the rules he'd learnt from Puck after he found out he was dating her, he nodded and smiled.

She showed back his smile and draped the garment over her arm, then continued to rifle through the rest of the rack. Honestly, he'd almost cringed after the last store, she'd accumulated a grand total of $237 and 31 cents, and he almost cried when he realized he'd told her at the beginning of the trip that he'd pay for her.

His saving's for New York were going straight down the drain. Not that he was poor, far from it, his father's made sure he had enough money, and he'd worked a summer job every summer since he was 13 – but this was just crazy.

They finished in the store, and thankfully handed over his card to only charge $61 dollars to his account before leaving, his arms filling with new bags every second.

"I think that's me done…" Quinn smiled up at her boyfriend, walking beside him. He sighed with relief at the comment, but cringed when Quinn's eyes zoned in on a nearby store, "Oh…Ry, it's beautiful, look at it."

He paused and stopped completely, "Uh…"

"What, you don't think so?"

"I uhm…of course Quinn, it's beautiful." He felt as if he was falling into a trap, "But…not as beautiful as you I assure you. Your beauty is one in a million; perhaps I could sing a song for you to emote that? Possibly, Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars? I know how much you love him, although his lyrics are rather generic at times, but he does have an outstanding voice. Also…"

He trailed off and caught sight of Quinn's raised eyebrow, "Ryan, it's just a puppy. I don't need you to declare how beautiful I am," Then she had the good grace to blush, "But thank you…"

He smiled, "I'll tell you every day."

She leaned up to kiss him and turned her attention back to the puppy, "Maybe we should buy him,"

"We?" The singer echoed, albeit a little high.

"Yeah, I think he's adorable. He has big brown eyes," She glanced up at Ryan, "Just like you…" She looked back to the small Labrador puppy, "And look at him! He's so athletic, just like me. He's a mix of us."

Of course, the dog was only chasing a small rubber ball around in his bed, and how Quinn would peg that as athleticism was lost on the young singer. All dogs played with rubber balls, right?

"I must admit, while your theory is, of course, adorable, where would he live? We don't live together and while I wouldn't mind taking the…dog... my dad is allergic to both cats and dogs."

"Well I'll take him then," She rolled her eyes, but didn't take her eyes off of the small puppy, "I've always wanted a dog – we had one when I was a baby, I don't remember much but apparently I used to love playing with her fur."

"Ah," Childhood memories, and Quinn needed stability right now. With a deep sigh, he turned his body, ignoring the ache in his arms from the heavy load of his bags and thrust out his hip, "Wallet is in my pocket, get it out for me."

"You mean?" Her head snapped to him.

"Yeah…" He mumbled half-heartedly, but when Quinn literally jumped at him, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him for all he was worth – he summarized he'd buy a thousand puppies for his girlfriend if it made her happy.

* * *

><p>The puppy had been, in a word, bought. They would pick it up after they'd finished shopping, which was going to last a lot longer, he realized when Quinn immediately dragged him into a nearby pet store.<p>

"Uh…Quinn? You never told your mom you'd be buying a dog."

"Oh she won't mind," She replied, not really paying attention as she looked at collars.

"Quinn, I don't know if you realize, but the puppy we just bought is a Labrador Retriever. While small right now, it will grow. Did you know that when fully grown, males typically weigh from 60 to 130 lb and females 55 to 93 lb? I read that in a 'Dogs for Dummies'. And of course, dogs of that breed need plenty of exercise, and I don't doubt that you'll be able to take him on runs daily, but you'll be in school most of the day and your mother will be at work. Also-,"

"Ryan," She clasped a hand over his motor mouth and smiled, "Did I ever tell you that when you ramble, while adorable, it gets a bit annoying?"

He nodded begrudgingly.

"Good," Slowly she lowered her hands and leaned up to kiss him gently before turning back to the large array of collars, "I know how big Retriever's get, I know they need lots of exercise – did you not notice the size of my back garden? I also know its mom's favourite breed of dog, and she's a sucker for puppies."

Ryan sighed, "Okay…"

"Oh my God, Ryan! Look!" She whipped a shiny blue collar into his face and grinned, "It's got gems on it, oh my, he'll be adorable!"

Ryan tipped his head back and groaned; Quinn Fabray would be the death of him.

* * *

><p>More bags, and more receipts for purchases later, Ryan Berry dragged his body into another clothing store – but this time, for him.<p>

"Okay, first of all, we need new pants." She rushed over to a nearby rack and thumbed through some jeans, "I think you'd look great in bright blue, maybe darker shades for when you go out. But I don't know, maybe you'd look better in black, or maybe grey?" She pinched her chin delicately and looked at Ryan who looked exhausted stood beside her, "Oh I'm sorry baby, and I didn't mean to take the initiative here. You choose what clothes you think look okay and I'll either give you a thumbs up or thumbs down."

He nodded and immediately dropped his arms from the 90 degree angle he'd perfected over the coming hours. All the bags collapsed to the floor and he let out an embarrassingly loud groan with relief, "Oh my God, why didn't I do that earlier?"

Everyone in the store turned and stared at the two students.

"Oh my God, that was mortifying! Everyone's staring at us, Ryan!"

"Gee, sorry…" He massaged his biceps while he looked at the rails of jeans, "Uh…how about those?" He pointed at a pair of faded, ripped maroon jeans."

The blonde shook her head, "You're staying away from maroon, Ry."

He sighed and hesitantly pointed at a pair of grey skinny jeans, "Those?"

"Do you like those?" Quinn asked, an eyebrow raised in question.

He cringed slightly, "Not really…"

"Baby, pick out what you like, not what I like. Be honest, and I'll be honest with you."

* * *

><p>"Why did I agree to let you try that on?" Quinn asked, exacerbated from her seat in the changing room with Ryan, "I can't believe those shirts are being sold, let alone exist."<p>

Ryan pulled a bright yellow shirt over his head, the word glee plastered across it in big black letters, "You have to admit, it's a sign of my stunning leadership in glee club."

Quinn hid a smirk behind her hand, "You should get Captain printed on the back of it."

"Or perhaps 'Head Cheerio's boyfriend'…? That's a title, right?"

She giggled this time and stood up, "You. Are. Adorable." She pecked his tender nose and smiled, "But you're not buying it."

"Oh, Quinn, come on! It's amazing, it fits me perfectly!"

She sighed and glanced up and down at him – she had to admit, he looked pretty damn hot. A tight, albeit yellow, shirt and light blue jeans; the shirt fit his torso as if it was made for him, and the jeans hugged his slender frame. He looked, normal.

"Fine, but that's your only lifeline."

"Great!" She melted when he grinned a perfectly white smile.

* * *

><p>"What are those…?"<p>

"Plimsolls. Or pumps."

"Pumps..? Aren't those kind of…girly? Not that I'm saying I have anything against women, because I don't, I am after all, dating one."

She sighed and shook her head, chucking the pumps into his open arms, "Try them on, Gleek."

After amassing another six bags, full of new clothes for Ryan, they made one last stop to buy some casual shoes for the boy. It wasn't a secret that he practically lived in converse outside of school, and usually wore black dress shoes in school.

"I suppose they look okay," He walked up and down the length of the store once, "Yes, I quite like them!" He grinned, "Can I wear them out of the store?" Honestly, he was a kid in a candy store, "Please?"

"No, you'll get them dirty."

The puppy dog look would have melted her, but she stood firm and stared him down.

Begrudgingly, he gave up and took the shoes off, handing them back to her before shoving on his black and white high-tops again. "So we're done?" He glanced down at the array of small and large bags down by his feet and sighed; he'd only just gotten the feeling back in his arms.

"That's the last of what we needed," She glanced down at her watch, "If we leave now, you can stay for dinner at my house."

He paused mid-grab of a bag, "Uh…your mom doesn't know about me."

"I know that," A gentle blush radiated across her pale cheeks, "But I want to tell her about you; she has every right to know that I'm with someone."

"I'm not complaining, but what if it gets awkward? I'm not used to meeting parents," He grumbled and whispered, "Obviously, because I've never had a girlfriend before. Unless you count Clara, but I was five at the time and I could hardly account any real feelings to that relationship. It didn't last long though, she ran off with Danny because he had proper cookies and not Vegan ones."

She felt as if she'd just entered the twilight zone, "Do you realize you completely lose track of conversations when you ramble?"

"I was actually on track, Quinn. I've had one other girlfriend but we didn't reach the point in our relationship where I had to meet her parents."

"You were five!"

"Exactly, hence, why I'm nervous!"

She grinned, "Come on, we need to go pick up our puppy!"

He watched his girlfriend walk off toward the check out and sighed, "I forgot that we'd bought a dog…"

* * *

><p>"Quinnie, what on earth persuaded you to buy a puppy?"<p>

Ryan bit back an 'I told you so' as Quinn rambled on about some excuses of having a dog in the house for security, and that they were loyal and kind – all the things he'd told her from the 'Dogs for Dummies' book he'd purchased at the pet store while she drove them both, with the addition of a yellow Labrador retriever curled up in his lap, back to her house.

Judy Fabray sighed and fingered the glass of ice water she had clutched in her hand. Ryan knew that Quinn's mom was a recovering alcoholic, and smiled gently when he realized she'd been keeping up to the routine.

"Okay, fine, but you have to take responsibility for it."

"Sure." Quinn smiled and took the puppy from Ryan's arms, cooing at it gently, "Oh, mom, this is Ryan Berry. Ryan, this is my mom, Judy."

"Uhm…" He wiped his sweaty palm on the thigh of his pant leg and thrust out his hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Fabray."

"Ms. Fabray," She smiled and shook his hand, "Berry…you say?"

"Yes ma'am." He gulped, and glanced at Quinn in the corner of his eye. She didn't seem fazed, and continued to scratch behind the little sleeping puppy's ear.

"Hiram and Leroy Berry's son…?"

He felt his jaw clench, bracing himself, "Yes ma'am."

"How delightful!" His jaw dropped immediately as she moved to wrap an arm around his waist, "You must tell me what's happening in the gay community these days, I'm afraid I'm rather far behind."

* * *

><p>In one word, dinner with Judy Fabray had been an adventure. To say the woman dated a prude, high Christian man, she truly was a 'fag hag'. It'd taken half an hour before Quinn could get a word in edgeways, especially when her mother had asked Ryan if he had a boyfriend.<p>

"Mom…he's _my_ boyfriend."

Judy's head snapped to her daughter's and then back to Ryan's, "Oh…?"

"Uh…" Ryan chuckled nervously and gently placed his fork back onto his plate, it was hardly Vegan friendly, but he couldn't really turn down a hot meal from his girlfriend's mom.

"Well, I must say Quinn, you've got excellent taste. I thought you'd settle for that Neanderthal Noah Puckerman or that air head Finn Hudson."

Ryan let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding and grinned, "I couldn't agree more, Ms. Fabray!"

Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Please dear, call me Judy."

* * *

><p>"So your mom accepts Mr. Argyle 2011, big whoop!" Santana slammed her locker door shut and leaned against it, "Why should I care?"<p>

"You're my friend. You know, friends tell each other things, and we talk about them."

"Since when were we friends, blondie…? I thought we were 'frenemies.'"

"Frenemies…honestly…?"

Santana shrugged. "Alright, I'm happy for you, or whatever you wanna hear."

It was the closest thing to a positive response she was going to get, so simply nodded and opened her locker to pull out her chemistry book.

"Holy…fuck…what the…wha'…fuck?"

Quinn pulled her head out of her locker and looked at her beta cheerleader curiously; Santana's eyes were as wide as saucers and her jaw hung open. "What's wrong?" She looked to where Santana stared and her jaw dropped too.

Ryan Berry walked down the halls, wearing his brand new black skinny jeans, dark blue polo shirt that clung to him like a second skin, pumps and the brown leather satchel bag that Quinn had insisted he buy for himself. His hair seemed different too, instead of pushed back like usual; his wavy brown locks had been left to fall against his eyes.

Everyone's eyes tracked Ryan as he walked toward his girlfriend, and instead of fury as most of the girl's in the hall ogled her boyfriend, she felt an overwhelming sense of pride and arrogance.

_That's my boyfriend, damn right._

"Holy crap Berry, what happened to you?"

Ryan leaned in and kissed his smirking girlfriend before regarding Santana, "I thought I'd have a little overhaul of my closet."

"You don't look like a 70 year old anymore…"

"I take that as a compliment, I suppose."

"Am I being punk'd?"

"No, S, you're not." Quinn smiled, allowing herself to be wrapped up in Ryan's arms, feeling the glowing pleasure of everyone's envy circle around her. Oh she had it all, head cheerleader, perfect grades, a stunningly gorgeous boyfriend with an equally stunning voice.

And who could forget her puppy, Charlie.

_"What should we call him…?" She asked, circling the puppy's stomach with the tip of her index finger as she sat Indian style on her bed, the little labby sat in the crevice between her legs._

_"I believe we should call him Jean Valjean after the starring character in the seminal Broadway classic Les Mis._

_Quinn's raised eyebrow was answer to that._

_"Okay…uhm…what about…Oliver? I love that play, and of course the book, nothing can beat the book._

_Quinn seemed to pay half attention, her eyes wholly focused on the puppy in front of her before she slowly raised her head, "Charles Dickens wrote that."_

_"Well…yes." He couldn't see where this was going._

_"Charles…" She looked back down and played with the tiny puppy's paws, "Too posh…maybe…Charlie?"_

_"I like Charlie."_

_Quinn looked up and smiled at her boyfriend, "Charlie it is then."_

"Whatever, this is totally freaking me out. Berry actually looks hot."

"Told ya so," Quinn replied in merriment, looking over her shoulder at Ryan who blushed.

"Yeah well…" Santana shrugged, "Whatever, I'm going to find B." And the wandered off into the crowd.

"Well, I must look hot if Santana admitted it."

Quinn turned around in his arms and looked up at him, "Of course you do."

"But I can still wear argyle, right?"

"Only on Thursdays, and you're limited to one item of argyle."

"One…?" He whined.

"One."

* * *

><p>"Dad, pa, I need to talk to you about my grand romantic night in with Quinn," Both Hiram and Leroy Berry looked up from their respective newspapers and arched an eyebrow and their son's new image.<p>

"Oh yeah, I got all this on the weekend with Quinn. But anyway, about my night in-,"

Hiram pushed back his glasses that were slipping from the bridge of his nose, "I thought you weren't going to let her change you, Ryan? You were comfortable as you were."

"Yeah I know that, but I wanted to change, pa." He sighed, "Anyway, the only thing Quinn really made me cave on was buying Charlie."

"Who…?" Leroy piped up.

"Oh, our Labrador retriever,"

"You're what?" Both fathers' echoed, staring at their son as if he'd grown two heads.

"Oh yeah…I completely forgot to tell you about that, I apologize."

"We wondered what you'd spent $350 dollars on, and that was only in one store." Leroy folded up his paper and walked over to the box of bills that lay underneath the coffee table, opening it up and pulling out the letter at the very top, "Your credit card statement. Ryan, you went over your limit by $789!"

He shrugged and smiled sheepishly, "I uh…"

"Ryan, you need to learn to say no to Quinn."

The singer raised an eyebrow, a silent gesture to continue.

"Did you once say no to her on this shopping trip?" Hiram butted in, "Well…obviously not because you bought a dog!"

"Puppy…actually…"

"And that makes it alright…?"

"But you don't understand, she'd had a rough time with her dad recently, and having a dog reminded her of her childhood so I thought-,"

Leroy sighed, "Ryan, look…buying a dog is just crazy! What possessed you to give into Quinn and buy a puppy?"

"Charlie makes her happy, dad."

"Fine, you couldn't say no about the dog, but what about the countless card uses in stores that only sell women's clothing? Are you taking it up cross dressing…?"

"Well…no."

"Exactly,"

Ryan sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Okay…maybe I was a little over zealous with my credit card…"

Both Leroy and Hiram nodded in agreement.

"You need to learn to say no, sometimes, Ryan. And until then, you won't have any 'grand night in'. Not until you pay off your bill."

He performed a perfect diva storm out.

* * *

><p>"Ry, will you be able to help me with the glee club assignment today?"<p>

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"I said no, Quinn. I'm putting my foot down, no."

"Are you being serious…?"

"Yes."

"Ryan, I really need help."

"And I said 'no.'"

"Asshole,"

He watched her storm off out of the cafeteria and cringed when he realized Puck and Finn were staring at him, "Dude, that was painful!"

"I was only taking my dad's advice."

Puck wolfed down the rest of his sandwich and between bites, muttered, "Yeah, when she wants to spend money! Not when she wants help with school work! Christ, Berry."

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry!"<p>

"I don't want to know, Ryan."

"Quinn, please. I sincerely apologize for my attitude earlier on today. I'll make it up you, I swear. I'll take Charlie home, I'll buy him that new collar you've had your eye on; anything!"

"…Hm…"

"So I'm forgiven? And of course, I'll help you with your assignment."

Quinn's smile was all he needed.

Mr Schue coughed behind him, "Okay…Ryan…can you please sit down so we can get on with our set list for Regionals?"

Ryan looked around at the club members and sighed when he realized all of them were barely holding back tears of hilarity at his begging – why had he got onto his damn knees? He slumped into a chair beside Finn and crossed his arms over his chest, pouting.

"Uh…dude…I thought your dad's said don't spend any more money?"

Ryan's head snapped up toward Finn, then to Quinn and her radiant smile, then back to Finn, "Oh for fu-!,"

* * *

><p>"Ryan, why is there a charge of $40 on your account from Pets R Us?"<p>

"Uh…"

* * *

><p>"Ryan, I think it's time Charlie gets his shots. I don't want him getting sick, especially with winter coming up."<p>

"No, maybe we should wait a little while longer."

"You want our dog to get sick, Ryan? He's getting bigger every day, and I don't know what I'd do if he got sick…"

"Uh…"

Duo puppy dog eyes from both Charlie and Quinn were the death of him.

* * *

><p>"Ryan, why is there a charge of $150 dollars on your account from Lima Vets?"<p>

"Uh…"

* * *

><p>"Thank the Lord, I'm not on Sue's master cleanse this week. Want to treat your girlfriend to takeout, baby?"<p>

"Uh…"

"What?"

"Do you mind if I cook?"

"Why?"

Ryan sighed and pushed away from his locker, "Quinn…I literally have no money left, and my dads have been on my case for the past two weeks about making up the money."

"Why didn't you tell me…?"

The singer shrugged and shoved his hands into his jean pockets, "It didn't want to admit that I was broke, and when Charlie needed his shots, I could hardly decline."

"Ryan, I have money too, but when you offered to pay every time, you kind of made my offers redundant."

"Oh…"

"Hm," Quinn smiled, "I'll pay you back for most of my clothes and Charlie's shots, okay?"

Ryan sighed with relief, "Thanks baby," Then it dawned on him, "That means I've made up the money!" He wrapped his arms tightly around his girlfriend and swung her around, her Nike cross trainers narrowly avoiding the head of a passing student.

"Ryan!" She hit him gently on his shoulders with her hands, "Put me down, Ryan, you're making a scene."

He glanced around and grinned shyly, "Oops, sorry," He put her back on her feet and kissed her forehead gently as she adjusted her ponytail.

"What's the big deal about you making up the money, anyway?"

"I've been wanting to give you this for ages!" He turned around and opened up his locker, narrowly avoiding his own head before reaching in and returning with a crisp white envelope, "Here you go," He turned and handed it to her.

Quinn's hazel eyes scanned the envelope and bit her bottom lip to stifle a giggle, "You're such a girl!"

His smile dropped, "What…? Why?"

"Gold stars? All over the envelope? Really…?"

He had the good grace to blush, maybe he had gone a little over the top with the gold sticker decorations, "Well Quinn, I'll have you know that gold stars are…kind of…my thing. And of course they're a metaphor, and metaphor's are important!"

"Like you're going to be a star when you finally get out of Lima?"

Ryan nodded, "Exactly."

The blonde playfully rolled her eyes as she thumbed open the envelope and slipped a watermarked…_watermarked!..._ card from it.

"You are cordially invited to a romantic night in with one, Ryan Berry." She looked up at her boyfriend, hazel eyes swirling with confusion, "You're inviting me," She fanned the card gently, "via a written invitation, to a romantic night in with you?"

"Well I assumed it was romantic…"

It was both hilarious and drop dead adorable, and Quinn didn't know whether to burst out laughing or leap into her boyfriend's arms.

"Then I'll be there," She moved to put the invite in her Cheerio's bag, but stopped when Ryan's hand clasped gently over her wrist, "What…?"

"You need to RSVP."

"I just told you I'd be there, Ryan."

"But it's proper etiquette to RSVP."

Okay, now this was just stupid. With a sigh, Quinn glanced down at the invite and read right down at the bottom; RSVP via cell phone.

"Alright…" And then she walked away from him.

"Wait! What does that mean?" He shouted after her, but she'd already rounded a corner. With a sigh, he slammed his locker door shut and leaned against it, bashing the back of his head gently against the metal to the beat of Total Eclipse of the Heart.

Suddenly, All That's Known began to play throughout the halls and he grinned to himself, pulling out his iPhone and answering without even looking at the screen, "Hello?"

The low, dangerously husky voice of his girlfriend filtered to his ear, "I accept. I'll be there." And then the monotonous dial tone invaded his ear. He disconnected the call and smirked to himself, it was finally beginning to work out for him.

* * *

><p>"Well, don't you look dapper!"<p>

Ryan grinned at his father, "Thanks pa. Do you think I pull off suave and sophisticated?"

Hiram poked his glasses back up his nose and nodded, "Very, you are my son after all."

The younger Berry laughed and allowed his father to give him a quick hug before disappearing off upstairs. He'd finally settled, after four hours of debate, on a crisp white button up shirt, black skinny tie and a pair of pinstripe slacks that Quinn had said his ass looked 'divine' in.

Then his hair. The usual perfect wavy locks decided today that they didn't want to behave on one of the most important nights of his life. Normally, he didn't have to do anything to his hair. He'd get out of the shower, let it dry naturally, and it'd be…just…there. But no, not tonight. His hair had looked a mix between an afro and a weave, and it was mortifying to look at.

Half a tub of Bed Head wax later and possibly a whole can of hairspray, his locks were held in place perfectly.

"So what are you cooking for dear Miss. Fabray, tonight?" Leroy asked his son as he walked downstairs, flanked by his other father.

"Well, I was planning on making a Vegan friendly dish of vegetable lasagne, but then I realized that Quinn has an unusual addiction to bacon, so I decided to make chicken, wrapped in this bacon she always gets from this special deli downtown."

"And you'll be fine eating chicken?" Leroy asked, shrugging on his jacket.

"Everything has to be perfect tonight, I'll abstain from my hatred of eating meat and make sure everything goes smoothly."

Hiram allowed his husband to put on his jacket, "Um…Ryan, you do know that chicken breast takes at least an hour to cook, right?"

"Yes."

"And first you have to defrost them?"

"…"

Hiram and Leroy shared a look and laughed, "Oh my…Ryan, did you forget to take the chicken out of the freezer?"

"Oh God…I didn't take it out of the freezer!"

Leroy placed his heavy hands on his son's shoulders and smiled, "Don't panic, just order take out."

"I-I can't! The meal has to be hand made by me!"

"Did you rear the chickens and kill them yourself?"

"Well…no."

"Then it's not hand made," Leroy pulled his hands back when the sound of the doorbell echoed throughout the small house, "And your girlfriend is here."

"She's early!" Ryan glanced at his silver Omega watch, "30 minutes early! That's not acceptable, you were suppose to be gone by the time she arrived!"

"We're leaving anyway," Hiram butted in, walking back into the living room, Quinn trailing behind him…holding Charlie, "Let's go Lee. Have a good night son, Quinn."

"Thank you Mr. and Mr. Berry," She smiled as the two men stroked the tiny puppy in her hands and walked out, gently closing the door behind them.

"Sorry I'm a little early, mom wanted me out of the house before her friend's got there."

Ryan just nodded, "And why did you bring Charlie?" Not that he wasn't happy to see the tiny puppy that he'd grown terribly fond of, but it put a bit of a dampener on his plans.

"It's mom's bi-weekly bridge night, she wouldn't be able to walk him and feed him."

"Ah…"

"I hope you don't mind?" She asked, holding out her arms for Ryan to take the small Labrador.

"N-No, of course not…it's fine."

Quinn smiled and leaned up, kissing Ryan slowly, her tongue brushing ever so gently against his bottom lip before pulling back, settling back onto the soles of her feet, "So what's for dinner, Mr. Berry?"

"Uh…"

* * *

><p>"Ryan, take out is fine, I love Chinese!"<p>

"It was suppose to be romantic…" Ryan grumbled, his head lowered as he stabbed at his vegetable chow mien, "A home cooked meal, candle light, music…"

"Baby, we have all that, just not the home cooked meal, and honestly, it's fine." There was an awkward silence, which was his fault, he was the one that was making it awkward, before he heard Quinn giggle.

Looking up, he caught sight of her feeding Charlie from under the table, a tiny piece of chicken pinched between two delicate fingers that the tiny puppy desperately tried to snatch at.

"Quinn, that's incredibly unhygienic."

The blonde looked up, "Ry…Charlie is healthy, he's hardly going to give me rabies by getting a little bit of chicken for a treat."

"Guess so…" He muttered, his eyes trailing his girlfriend's body when she went to look back at Charlie.

She was wearing a beautiful black dress, it hugged her figure perfectly and showed off every single one of her curves flawlessly. Her hair fell against her face, curled to perfection - it glowed as if it was on fire, and Ryan felt himself fall in love with Quinn Fabray all over again. She was beautiful, and he hadn't even told her so.

"You look beautiful, Quinn. Really beautiful…" He whispered, finally lowering his fork to his plate.

A blush quickly spread across her neck and up to her cheeks. She finally allowed Charlie to take the chicken from her fingers, and she looked up at Ryan, who watched her as if she was an angel. She felt like crying, she felt so adored. Never in her life had she felt like this, and she never wanted it to end.

"Thank you, Ryan." She reached across the table and took his unbelievably soft hand in hers, "You look really handsome…"

"I hope I do, it took me an hour to do my hair."

Quinn burst out laughing and slowly began to play with Ryan's fingers, "You really are a big girl,"

"Lesbian,"

She slapped his hand.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry I stepped on your foot, Ryan…"<p>

"It's fine, Quinn." He groaned between his clenched teeth. They were both sat on the couch in the living room, watching TV after a rather horrid attempt at slow dancing. He assumed Quinn would know how to dance, after all, she was in Glee and in the Cheerio's, so it came as a shock when it appeared that the blonde bombshell had to left feet when it came to slow dancing.

She had his feet in her lap, and putting her massage technique that she'd learnt at cheer camp to good use, "Maybe I should have taken my heels off…"

"Maybe, but really…it's fine…don't worry about it, okay?"

She smiled bashfully and allowed him to pull his feet off her lap and pulled her close, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. It didn't feel heavy like Finn's used to, and didn't feel intrusive like Puck's had when he tried to get into her pants at a party a year ago - no, this felt perfect, like his arm was meant to be there, to make her feel protected.

God, she loved him.

She stiffened and shot up on the couch, "Oh my…" She drifted off and cupped her mouth with her hand.

"What? What's wrong?"

She turned and looked at him - really looked at him. He had tried so hard to make this night perfect for her, and the looks that he always gave her, that were reserved for her, were full of such admiration that it made her want to weep. He was the real deal, the real genuine article and she'd found him at seventeen.

"Oh…uhm…" She scrambled for an excuse, it wasn't time to tell him yet, not right now at least; not when she'd just stomped on his foot with her heels, "I think…Charlie doesn't have water in his bowl, yes! Charlie doesn't have water in his bowl!" And scampered off into the kitchen to find her puppy.

* * *

><p>He knew something was wrong, ever since Quinn had practically leaped head first into the kitchen, she'd been eerily quiet. And she was ever only that quiet when she was really thinking about something deep.<p>

They were sat side by side, not touching as they watched, well, not really, TV. Some random program was flashing on screen, something on MTV he summarized; something about Jersey…and a shoreline? He wasn't sure.

"So uh…" This really wasn't going the way he wanted to, he had to make a move before he lost his nerve. "Wanna make out?" He cringed when the words came out, but he hardly had time to apologize because Quinn had jumped on top of him, pinning him by his shoulders onto the couch and kissing him desperately.

He yelped loudly in surprise and quickly fell into a rhythm, battling with Quinn's tongue for dominance.

Then a yap.

Quinn pulled back, "Did you just yap?"

"No…I thought you did?"

Their head's turned slowly in time with each other, their gazes locking to a small puppy on the floor, tail wagging desperately, tongue lolling from it's mouth, "Yap!"

Charlie tried to jump onto the couch, but failed miserably, falling straight back onto his small backside.

"Oh, Charlie…" Quinn cooed, crawling back off her boyfriend and picking up the dog, plonking it on Ryan's heaving stomach, "Do you feel left out?"

The dog licked the hand that was petting him and she giggled, her attention well and truly given to the dog, leaving her incredibly aroused boyfriend lying on the couch, a small puppy residing on his stomach.

That dog would be the death of him. And his sex life.

* * *

><p>Charlie had finally fallen asleep after the two had taken him for a small walk around the block - that had been a feat in itself. The small Labrador decided it wanted to sniff each individual bush it passed and pee on it, then do it all over again on the way back.<p>

A walk that should have taken twenty minutes almost took an hour, and by the time they had arrived back home and watched a slumbering Charlie for ten minutes to actually make sure he was asleep, there was only two hours until Ryan's dad's arrived back home from their night out.

He had a distinct feeling of deja-vu; the two of them, not touching, watching some horrible show on MTV. He felt like asking if she wanted to make out, but that was hardly gentlemanly. So slyly, he slipped up the couch and wrapped his arm around Quinn's waist.

The young blonde immediately caught on and laid back on the couch, allowing Ryan to crawl over her, holding himself up by his arms. This was hardly the place to do this, but the thought of making a 30 second trip upstairs had him enraged.

Charlie had decided to ruin his getting laid over an hour ago and now he could hardly contain himself. Quinn looked delicious, delicious enough to eat.

Slowly he lowered himself, gently brushing his lips against Quinn's parted ones. He smirked at the loud intake of breath she took, and brushed his tongue against her bottom lip, teasing it until her tongue joined his.

They were both slow, enjoying the feeling of their tongue's gently duelling for dominance, savouring the taste of one another. Ryan distinctly felt Quinn's hands pull his shirt out of his pants and run her hands up the inside of it, dragging her nails teasingly against his spine.

He bit back a groan and arched into the touch - she knew he loved it when she did this, slowly, teasing, a touch that was barely there. In return he ground his hips down against her, barely brushing against her, hardly even touching her, but it didn't mean she didn't feel it.

Quinn arched into the touch and pushed her head back. Ryan seized the opportunity and sunk his teeth gently into her neck, lathering the bite with the tip of his tongue and a kiss before repeating the process down the rest of her neck and throat.

He was sure he heard her groan his name, but the tightening in his pants was beginning to pull his attention away. The way her chest heaved dangerously in her dress, breasts threatening to spill out of the low cut garment. She'd never looked so fuckable.

His tongue swiped slowly across the boundary of her chest, only just managing to swipe across her nipple. It pebbled deliciously under his tongue, and he went to swipe again when Quinn groaned and ripped down the dress, exposing her bra-less breasts.

"Oh sweet Jesus…"

Quinn smirked and arched her back, "You choose to thank him now?"

"Remind me to write him a thank you note,"

"I thought you were Jew-," She was cut off by Ryan's lips crashing down upon hers, biting down gently on her bottom lip and pulling at it. She groaned into his mouth, slowly lowering her hand to grab one of his hands, pulling it up to her chest and resting it there.

Ryan picked up on what Quinn wanted; she always liked her breasts being teased while they made out, and being the fantastic boyfriend he was, he couldn't refuse his girlfriend's wishes.

He palmed the whole of her breast, knowing that it wasn't exactly what she wanted - he'd wait until she gave him the signal he always waited for. The point of no return. Her nipples stabbed deliciously against his palm, and he fought back the urge to lean down and take it into his mouth; he'd make her work for it.

Quinn arched her back and tried desperately to get closer to the contact; to Ryan. Her body felt as if it was fire, and the heat that engulfed her with his body pressed so perfectly against hers made her want to cry out. His palm was brushing against her nipple, and the thrill of pleasure that shot up and down her spine made her reach up and thread her things through his hair, clutching tight and pulling.

That was the signal.

He pinched. Gently at first, rolling the swollen bud between his index finger and thumb, watching as Quinn's eyes squeezed shut and whimpered, collapsing back onto the couch and allowing him to have his way with her.

When she least expected it, he leaned down and flicked the small bud with the tip of his tongue, only to retreat again, even with her hand trying to pull him back down. All her strength was gone, her arms felt like jelly, and when she felt him pinch harder and grind his hips down against the warm, slick heat between her legs, she felt as if she'd faint.

The dress was too much, she needed it off. And he was wearing too much.

"Clothes. Off." She growled through a moan, voice unusually low and husky. He didn't need asking twice, only unbuttoning the first three buttons of his shirt before pulling it off over his head, throwing it to the floor. His pants and boxers followed suit.

Quinn had managed to rip her dress off and throw it across the room, somehow getting it to land on the TV, blocking out the screen completely. She kicked her heels off and pushed them onto the floor with her feet before wrapping her arms around Ryan, pulling him against her.

She sighed in contentment, feeling his naked body flushed against hers. He was already hard against her, poking deliciously against her inner thigh. She fought back the urge to move her hips against him, and simply kissed him instead. Small, teasing kisses that only made him want her more.

His hips began to move in a steady rhythm against her, his cock brushing against her thighs, and then the small trail of trimmed curls before repeating all over again. He buried his face into her neck, groaning loudly into her ear before gently biting down her earlobe when her nails began to scratch trails up and down his back again.

"Fuck, Ryan…" She panted between parted lips, grinding her hips in rhythm against him. His panting was louder now, and suddenly she stiffened. "Condom."

"Uh…wha…?" He mumbled, half paying attention as his tongue trailed around the shell of her ear.

"Condom, Ryan…go get one…quickly…"

"Urggghhh…" He pulled himself away, albeit a little reluctantly and ended up speeding up the stairs. She chuckled to herself, wiping the sweat away that had formed on her brow before trailing her hand to her chest, feeling her heart beat rapidly against her chest.

She heard his stomping footsteps upstairs, and she could only imagine what he was feeling. Hard, ready for her, and made to stop right at the last minute for a necessity. Her hand slowly trailed down her body, taking in the curves of her own body under her fingertips before dipping between her thighs, feeling the sticky heat immediately on the pads of her fingers.

Her hips arched into her own touch, and she moaned when a finger bumped against her swollen clit. She'd done this on so many nights to herself, thinking of Ryan and what he could be doing to her when they weren't together. She'd spend so many nights imagining Ryan climbing through her window, climbing into bed and having his way with her.

A fresh flood of moisture rushed between her thighs and she sighed gently, slowly rubbing the pad of two fingertips against her clit before allowing them to dip lower, collection some of the warm moisture.

She tried to tease herself, pinching her clit, but the touch was too alluring. Her hand gained speed, and at the back of her mind she wondered where Ryan had gone, but the thought was gone as the familiar tightening in her stomach overtook her body.

She was so close…so…so close.

Then a groan.

Her hand snatched her away from between her legs, almost as if burnt before she sat up and looked over to the doorway. Ryan stood there, hand clasped around his cock, pumping and twisting slowly. "D-Don't stop…Quinn…please."

Quinn smirked, "No…come here, finish me off yourself."

He obliged, releasing himself and crawling over her. He'd only just managed to get back into his original position before he felt Quinn's hand on him, her fingertips dancing along his shaft.

"Holy…" He groaned, clenching his teeth. He'd been so close before, and she threatened to take him over the edge.

"Did you like that, Ryan?" She whispered, leaning up to whisper in his ear, "Did you like watching me touch myself?" Her hand slowly began to pump, only twisting when he whined in her ear, "You have no idea how many times I've touched myself on a night, Ryan…all because of you." He whined loudly and she rewarded him with a fast pump before returning back to her slow, torturous pumping. "I always come so hard, Ry…but not as hard as you make me come." His hips were thrusting in time with her hand, and she knew he was about to come, so with a tender lick to his earlobe, she growled in his ear, "Say my name."

"Quinn!" His body tensed, fingers clutching desperately at the couch for support as he released. His body felt as if it was on fire as she continued to pump, her other hand reaching down to cup his balls, massaging them gently in her fingers. "Oh God…Quinn…oh…fuck…"

He collapsed against her and immediately regretted it, even in the midst of his after glow. He felt the stickiness of his own come on his stomach and groaned, "Sorry…"

He pulled back and looked down at her, and almost came all over again. Her hair was mussed, body heaving with un-tapped sexual energy, stomach covered in his come, legs parted and ready for him.

Quinn chuckled, and immediately he looked down at himself, seeing that he was hard again, and so quickly.

"That's what you do to me…"

Suddenly the blonde's face smoothed out into something primal, "Did you get a condom…?"

"Uh…yeah…" He looked around for it, but didn't move from his spot, not trusting his legs to work so close after an orgasm, "Oh," He reached down beside the couch and picked up the wrapped condom that had somehow fallen onto the floor.

"Put it on, now."

He fucking loved it when she was bossy. HBIC fantasy's coming true.

The condom was unwrapped and rolled quickly onto his erection, and before he could even comprehend what was happening, he was shoved onto the floor, the pain of his head knocking against the carpeted floor not even registering as Quinn Fabray, regal as ever even in the nude, rose from the couch and straddled his hips.

His hands went automatically to her waist to steady her, but when she didn't move, he whined, "Come on, Quinn!"

"Come on, what?" She teased, nails dragging down the bumps of his abs. She didn't look at him, just followed the trail that her nails made across his tan skin. And when he just moaned and arched into her touch, feeling his cock bump up against the bottom of her back, her hazel eyes snapped up to his darkened brown ones, "Come on, what, Ryan?"

"I need to be inside you, Quinn. Please."

"Need?" She lowered her upper body over him, allowing her breasts to hover deliciously close to his face, "Do you need to be inside me, Ryan?"

"Yes!" He tried to surge up and take a nipple in his mouth, but she pulled away, right at the last second. Sitting up, hands braced on his chest, she rose and impaled herself on his cock. The groan that echoed throughout the empty house was loud, primal, anamalistic, and it took a few seconds for Quinn to adjust to his girth before she slowly began to rotate her hips around him.

His head thumped back against the floor, the tight hot wet feeling of his girlfriend surrounding him. This couldn't be any more perfect. But as her nails dug into his chest, her hips moving faster up and down…up and down…rotating…up and down against him, the tightening of her muscles around him, the whines and moans of his names from her lips, the sheen of sweat that covered her body, the way his hands could hardly stay in one place as she picked up the pace again, he knew that even Quinn Fabray was more than perfect.

She was so close, so close, and she squeezed her eyes shut, lowered her head and focused wholly on the feeling between her legs. And then when Ryan met her thrusts, trying desperately to cling onto her waist as he met each and every thrust without missing a beat, she knew she loved him, she knew she wanted this, she knew she wanted him.

"Oh God, Ryan! I'm coming!"

Her breasts bounced wildly as he sat up and quickened his thrusts, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. He managed to capture one nipple in his mouth, biting down hard as she continued to bounce over him. Her clit brushed violently against him with every thrust, and before she knew it, unable to hold back anymore, she came with a loud scream, Ryan's name on her lips as she came undone around him.

She barely heard his own groan from the roaring in her ears, and barely even managed to remember how to breathe when she collapsed against him. Completely sated and sweaty in the afterglow of her orgasm.

Slowly, gently, carefully, Ryan pulled out of her and discarded the condom beside him, promising himself to move it before his father's came home and saw it.

Quinn's breathing had only began to even out as she lay against his chest, listening to his own rapidly beating heart. She pressed an ever so gentle kiss to his chest and mumbled happily when his arms came to wrap around her shaking body.

Perfection. This was perfection.

"I love you," He heard her whisper, and he could have sworn he had imagined it.

"What…?"

"I love you…" Her fingertips trailed against her chest gently, tracing a small heart with her nail, "I guess I have for a while now, this just proves it. I've never felt so…right with someone."

"…"

She sighed gently, "Ryan…please say something?"

"…"

"Ryan?"

"I was suppose to say it first, Quinn! I've been planning for _weeks_!"

* * *

><p>"Hey guys, how did your night go?" Leroy asked as he helped his husband out of his jacket, coming in dead on midnight as per agreed with their son.<p>

"Fantastic dad, thank you very much for asking. And how did your night out go…?"

"It was lovely, thank you for booking that lovely restaurant, Ryan, it was divine." Hiram smiled at his son, ruffling his hair, "Have you been sweating?"

"What?" Ryan cast a glance at Quinn who was picking up Charlie from the couch, where he'd managed to nestle during the rest of the night. "No…"

The two men didn't seem convinced, but decided to let it slide anyway. There son was intelligent enough to know about safe sex, after all, they had placed those condom's in his bedside drawer.

"Quinn, honey, do you need a ride home?" Hiram asked, moving to grab his jacket again.

"Oh no, that's fine Mr. Berry." Quinn smiled, "Ryan offered to take me home."

Both Hiram and Leroy nodded, and were both pleasantly surprised when she leant up to kiss them both on the cheek, "Goodnight,"

Quinn left first, telling Ryan that she'd meet him in the car, and he was on his way out too when Leroy took him by the arm, "She's a keeper that one, hold onto her, son."

Ryan grinned a bright smile, "I will dad, don't you worry, she isn't going anywhere."

He left, shutting the door gently behind him.

Leroy joined his husband in the kitchen where he had only just flipped on the coffee machine and wrapped his arms around his small waist, "Did you see it too…?"

"Uh-huh,"

"And what do you think?"

"They're made for each other," Hiram looked over his shoulder and smiled at his husband, "Just like us." And placed a gentle kiss to his lips.

* * *

><p><em>"Wait, what do you mean you were suppose to say it first? Why were you suppose to say it?" Quinn asked, miffed as she rose her head from his chest.<em>

_"Because the guy always says it first, Quinn. Have you never watched a romance movie, or read a novel…?"_

_Quinn's eyebrow rose slowly, "You do know that you just admitted to watching rom-coms?"_

_"So…?"_

_The blonde just shook her head and sighed before sitting up slowly, stretching out her back, "Well I said it first, so that's that."_

_"Quinn! You just can't…that…that wasn't the plan!"_

_"And neither was falling in love with you, but I did it anyway." She watched him as his frown smoothed out and was replaced with a small, gentle smile, "And I'm glad I did. Screw plans, they never happen anyway. Life always has a way of throwing you a curve ball, you just have to work with it."_

_"You watch too much baseball."_

_"I like baseball, okay? Leave me alone."_

_Ryan Berry smiled and wrapped Quinn Fabray up in his arms, kissing her gently on the top of her head, "I guess you'll have to work with this new curve ball, huh…?"_

_"What…?"_

* * *

><p>Quinn stood on her porch, Charlie cuddled up tightly in his blanket in her arms. Ryan stood before her. The porch light barely kept them lit, but they both knew they were smiling.<p>

"Thank you…for a fantastic night, Ryan."

"My pleasure, Quinn."

She ducked her head, "I love you so much."

"And I love you."

She took a tentative step forward and raised her right hand, brushing a brown lock away from his eyes, a small diamond ring glinting in the light on her right ring finger.

He smiled shyly and kissed her gently on the lips, "I always keep my promises, Quinn."

"And so do I."


	5. Trouble In Paradise

A big bundle of yellow flew into his arms as soon as he'd walked in the door, and only the muffle of a chuckle behind him could be heard as a sloppy tongue brushed it's way over his face.

"Oh damn, Charlie! Down!" Ryan Berry cried as the now mid-sized Labrador Retriever, Charlie, continued to lick away at his master's face, "Down! What have I t-_ew!_ What have I taught you about jumping up? It's not proper - Charlie stop licking my mouth! - Not proper etiquette."

"Etiquette?" He heard softly behind him, then a laugh before Charlie was finally pulled from his arms and thrown back down onto the floor. The bright eyed dog looked up, his tongue lolling from the corner of his mouth, "He's a dog, Ry."

Ryan glanced at Quinn who had leaned down to stroke the dog's fluffy body, "Dogs are smart, and I've taught him enough not to jump up at people!"

"You've been away for two months in New York at your little drama group. He's missed you, it's only natural." The blonde stood, kissed her boyfriend on the cheek and disappeared into the kitchen.

Slowly, brown eyes locked on bright hazel ones. They stared at one another, sizing each other up, and then, "Whos'a good boy?" Ryan cooed, leaning down, hands rested on his bent knees, "Whos'a good boy, huh? Have you been protecting mommy?"

The dog barked, and when Quinn's head popped out from behind the kitchen door, she raised one perfectly sculpted eyebrow, then laughed, "I can hear you, you know."

"Uh…" Ryan scratched the back of his head, and at a loud bark from Charlie, Ryan knew his soft spot for the dog had been caught out, "You two will be the death of me…" He glanced from Quinn to Charlie, "You both know that, right?"

* * *

><p>He never got tired of watching Quinn Fabray, especially when the girl had her nose stuffed in her books. She always had this look of pure concentration, her brows furrowed, and the pen she had in her mouth shot from side to side as her tongue battled with the end. She always sat leaned back against the headboard on her bed, legs stretched out as far as they would go, ankles crossed delicately.<p>

"I've been away for two months, and the day I do get back, you ignore me to study instead?"

Quinn grabbed the pen from her mouth and scribbled away something in the notebook beside her, "I need to maintain a 4.0 GPA if I have any chance of doing Literature at NYU, Ryan."

"It's the summer holidays. There's two weeks left of vacation before we have to go back to school. While I admire your passion for studying, which of course I'm glad you're maintaining, I have missed you quite a lot."

Quinn smiled shyly, eyes still trained on her book, "Oh?"

Ryan nodded from his seat at Quinn's desk, "I thought you had too." He slyly rose from his seat and climbed onto the foot of the bed, gently uncrossing her ankles, "Especially with all those calls…"

Quinn's eyes shot up over the top of her book, and Ryan smirked, "I wondered when you'd bring those up." The blonde's eyes returned to the notebook beside her where she continued to scribble furiously, steadfastly ignoring the way her boyfriend's hands ran up her bare legs and dangerously close to the bottom of her shorts.

"How could I not bring those up? You rang me up almost every night telling me that you wish I was fu-,"

"Ryan!" Quinn's head snapped up, "Do you mind? I'm trying to study." When Ryan said nothing, Quinn nodded her head once and returned her attention to her book, thankful that the rather bulky book hid the bright flush to her cheeks.

She'd missed Ryan terribly over the two months he was in New York - she was half tempted to use some of the money she'd saved for NYU to just go see him for a week or two, but she'd stayed strong, until she'd rang him a week after he'd left and heard his familiar, soothing but husky voice.

Even if she'd tried, she couldn't have stopped it. The night before Ryan had left they'd made love into the early hours, and even that hadn't been able to sate her appetite for him. They'd been together almost six months and the sex hadn't even frazzled out yet. It was shocking to say the least, especially from what she'd heard from Santana - the sex is good for a few weeks and then it's just like kissing a rubber chicken. Just move on.

Santana had been so wrong. Quinn just wanted more of Ryan, and they both weren't complaining in the slightest. Santana had proven herself wrong anyway, Brittany and she had been together for two months, and in that time, they were inseparable as ever.

Maybe it's because of love.

"Are you blushing?" Ryan chuckled gently, leaning up and pushing her book down slightly with his chin, "Because if you are, you're adorable when you blush."

His smile was contagious, and although she tried to keep a straight face, she ended up giggling, "Moron."

"But I'm your moron, right?" He asked, titling his head to the side slightly, his jaw pressing into the top of her book.

Instead of responding, she dropped the book to her lap, and in her haste, Ryan pitched forward and landed face first into her stomach. He groaned into her t-shirt, and she bit her bottom lip to stop a laugh, "Little warning next time…please?"

Quinn laughed, running a hand through his short hair, "You had your hair cut in New York?"

Ryan nodded into her stomach, "Yeah, I looked like a had a mullet at one point. Jen told me if I didn't get it cut I'd end up looking like an 80's pop star."

Immediately, the blonde's stomach stopped quivering in her mirth, and Ryan knew he'd said the wrong thing. Jennifer Cohen was a girl in the same drama group at him and they'd hit it off almost instantaneously. There were no romantic feelings on either part, but when Quinn heard another woman's voice over the phone just once, the blonde immediately thought something fishy was going on.

"Q?" Ryan leaned back, sitting up to watch his girlfriend's face contort into something close to fury and jealousy. "Q, baby…you know I love you."

"Yeah," Quinn shoved her book off her lap and jumped from the bed, heading toward the en-suite bathroom, "I know."

The door slammed shut, and Ryan groaned when the familiar sound of the shower began to sound from the bathroom. The only bad thing about being with Quinn was the fact she was completely, 100%, over the top jealous. And it sucked.

Charlie trotted into the room, sitting up on his hind legs, front legs perched on the edge of the bed. Ryan fell flat onto his back, head turning toward his dog, "I messed up, didn't I?"

The dog's mouth rolled out of his mouth, and with a gentle yap, Ryan nodded, "Yeah, I did."

* * *

><p>Ryan wasn't in the room when Quinn walked out of the bedroom, and immediately she thought her boyfriend had left, but the telltale sounds of Charlie barking outside in the back yard let her know Ryan hadn't left after her little hissy fit.<p>

She didn't mean to storm out, that was usually Ryan's job, but the mention of that Jen girl made her see red. Ryan loved her, she knew that, but something about this other girl made her skin crawl. She was around her boyfriend for 2 whole months. Anything could have happened! Anyone would have thought the exact same thing.

Although Ryan had told her over and over again that he loved Quinn, he was 100% committed to Quinn, she couldn't help but think of her previous boyfriends. Finn cheated on her with Santana and Brittany. Puck just slept with anything that moved. She couldn't help but think that all guys would be like. Including one Ryan Berry.

A loud bark drew her attention, she walked over to her bedroom window and glanced down into the back yard. Ryan had stripped off his shirt and dived into the pool, Charlie barking on edge, stepping forward but then stepping back when he reminded himself there was water where his master was.

Ryan was doing quick laps up and down the pool, Charlie barking with each splash that Ryan pushed in his direction.

Quinn smiled, watching her boyfriend stop in the middle of the pool, splashing their dog with gentle splashes of water. It was times like these she knew that Ryan was the real deal, but the nagging sound at the back of her voice just stayed. It happened to be that Jen's voice.

_"C'mon babe! We'll be late for class!"_

Quinn scowled - if she ever met that Jen she'd give her a piece of her mind. Actually, she hope she didn't, because she didn't really want to face a prison term. Ryan was hers and hers alone.

Screw all those other girls.

Pulling on a bikini, a white and black polka dot number that she'd bought the previous week on a shopping trip with her mother, she headed down to the pool to join her two favourite boys.

Charlie barked loudly as soon as he caught site of Quinn and galloped over to her, skidding to halt at her feet before sitting down on his rump.

"Hey Charlie," She crouched down and scratched behind his ears, fighting back a grin when the Labrador cocked his head and his tail thumped heavily on the floor. "Go jump on Ryan." She pulled her hands back and nodded, "Go jump on Ryan."

The dog barked, stood tall, turned sharply and ran toward the pool. Ryan's eyes were wide from where he still stood in the centre of the pool when he saw a heavy Labrador Retreiver rushing toward him.

"Oh God! Charlie! No!" A flurry of blonde smashed into him, shoving him down under the water. Ryan pushed up to the surface, coughing out the water that'd entered his lungs, "Jeez!"

Charlie doggy paddled around him in circles, luxuriating in the cool water around his body.

Ryan rubbed the water from his eyes and turned his attention to Quinn, who stood at the edge of the pool, arms crossed over her chest. At first he felt like drooling, the way Quinn's sun kissed skin seemed to glow in the early afternoon sun, the way her abs tightened when her arms crossed tighter. Her hair fell down in waves against her shoulders and chest.

His heart swelled - he really did have a beautiful girlfriend.

"Something funny?" He asked, swimming over to her.

"Oh no," Quinn shook her head gently, "Just the fact you got pinned by a dog."

Ryan came to a stop at the edge of the pool, resting his forearms on the hot concrete, "Have you noticed how big he's got? I'd read up on Labrador's of course, but I wasn't expecting his body mass to grow so much over the two months I'd been gone. He was still small when I'd left!"

Quinn chuckled gently, "I have missed your rambles…" She whispered, glancing down to the floor.

Ryan smiled, holding his arms up, "C'mon, come join me…and Charlie," He growled, looking over his shoulder at the dog that seemed content to swim around in the pool some more.

The blonde smiled, shooing Ryan away with both hands. The brunette pushed back from the edge, floating on his back.

Quinn prepared herself and with a gentle elegance, dived into the pool. Ryan smiled when he felt Quinn's hand brush against his back, he stood straight and waited for his girlfriend to resurface.

When she didn't, he worried, "Quinn?"

Then a flurry of movement, Charlie barked happily, paddling even faster around Quinn who had just surfaced around him.

"You worried me, Q."

Quinn smiled and swam toward her boyfriend, wrapping her arms around his neck, "I'm sorry about earlier on."

The singer nodded, leaning down to kiss Quinn gently on the forehead, "It's okay, I can see why you would be apprehensive with me spending two months with another girl, but please believe me when I tell you it was purely platonic on both our parts. All I ever talked about was you - she liked you, and I don't blame her."

"I just…" Quinn released one arm, running it across his chest gently, the touch barely there, "I don't like it when you give other girls attention…I know it sounds pathetic-,"

"No it doesn't." Ryan butted in, kissing his girlfriend gently on the nose, "Just please believe me when I tell you that I would never…_never…_want to hurt you in that way. I know I may say the wrong thing sometimes, and it can come off as crass, but I would never treat you the way Finn did."

Quinn simply nodded, scared that if she opened her mouth she might cry - Ryan always knew the right thing to say, and although the nagging thought was still there, she knew it was just her being stupid. Ryan would never do that to her.

"Ryan…"

"Yes?" He whispered gently, wrapping his arms strongly around her waist, fingertips grazing the bottom of her back.

"Can we go back inside…?"

Ryan glanced over both shoulders and then up at the sky, "Why? The weather's beautiful, it doesn't look like it's going to rain."

Quinn's usually hazel eyes were turning a shade of black, and Ryan knew what was going on, "O-Oh!" He coughed, clearing the lump from his throat, "Sure, just let me put Charlie in the kitchen."

"I'll meet you up there."

* * *

><p>"Right, some ground rules: you don't make any noise, you stay still, you don't whine, complain or moan." Ryan crouched down, refilling Charlie's bowl with food and water, "Me and your mommy are having quality time together<em>, special<em> quality time. So you'll behave?"

Charlie began to chow down - and the dog loved to eat - so Ryan knew he'd won the argument. With a satisfied grin on his face, he rose to his feet, patted his Labrador on the head and all but ran up the stairs and toward his girlfriend's room.

"Your mom won't be back for a while will she?" Ryan asked upon entering her room.

"No, she's out working at Lima Law, she won't be home until going on six." Ryan nodded, taking a seat on the bed as he waited for his girlfriend to leave the en-suite. He shook out the excess moisture from his hair, dried off his torso with his discarded shirt that was still on Quinn's bed and waited (im)patiently.

He'd waited ten minutes and his patience was wearing thin, and it didn't help that the throbbing in his shorts put him on edge. Quinn always seemed to have that effect on him, even when he was in New York and all he could hear was her voice through the phone. The amount of times he'd had to disappear on a night from the room he shared with his room-mate just to alleviate the pressure between his legs had gone well into the double digits.

Quinn knew she had that effect on him - and she used it well to her advantage. Before he'd gotten with Quinn, sex was the last thing on his mind, oh how that'd changed. He seemed to want it all the time when he was in the same vicinity as her - especially with the fact he had the hottest girlfriend in Ohio, and possibly the US.

He counted his lucky stars.

Eventually, Quinn appeared from the bathroom in all her glory. She leaned seductively against the door frame, temple resting gently on the wood. "Problem, Berry?"

The shock between his legs made him groan, and as he took in his girlfriend's naked, perfect, body it only got worse. Her body was curved in all the right places, breasts full and ready to be touched, as well as the landing strip of blonde curls between her legs that were almost like a shining beacon of where she wanted to be touched.

"Fuck I've missed you…" Ryan groaned, making to stand from the bed. She beat him to it, pushing him back down by the shoulders, smirking when she saw the tenting in his damp shorts, "Baby…" He whined gently, looking up at her with doe brown eyes.

She ran her hands through his hair, taking in the feeling of damp locks beneath her fingertips, it was as wet as when they'd been making love for hours. She grabbed the back of his hair, and pulled back roughly, exposing his throat. She felt her clit tingle when she saw his Adam's apple bob gently.

"You'll get me eventually Ryan, just let me have some fun first." Leaning down, she slowly ran the tip of her tongue along his exposed throat, luxuriating in the taste of his aftershave and skin. The moan that ripped from his throat made her moan in return, and before she even realized what she was doing, she'd crawled onto his lap and began sucking at his neck.

Ryan loved his neck being kissed, and especially bitten - it was an erogenous zone for him. So she wasted no time sinking her teeth into the flesh, groaning when she felt his hips push up and grind against her hips.

"Q-Quinn…"

Jackpot.

With a few more kisses to his neck, she pulled back, resting her hands on his shoulders. He tried to grind up again, but she teasingly held herself up, keeping him away from her.

"Behave," She whispered demandingly. He whimpered again and stopped the movement of his hips, the pressure between his legs becoming too much to bare. She dragged her fingernails down his bare chest; the hiss that escaped his lips made her smirk, so she did it twice as hard across his abs. "Worked out a lot over that past two months, Berry?"

He loved it when she called him Berry, and although he wouldn't admit it, Quinn knew. Ryan secretly had a thing for HBIC Quinn Fabray.

"The dancing…" He replied, his voice weak. He coughed to clear his throat. "We did a lot of dancing."

"Dancing…?" Quinn's eyebrow flicked up slowly, and Ryan gulped, "Is that what you call it?"

Before he'd even had the chance to reply, she crushed her lips against his, running her tongue along his bottom lip, coaxing his mouth open to gain entry. Their tongue's duelled in a silent fight, hands gripped at skin for leverage, hips fought to stay still, teeth clashed as the kisses grew harsher.

A harsh bite to his full bottom lip made him jerk back, and with wide eyes he took in Quinn's dark smirk, "That hurt."

"Good."

Uh. Okay?

She shoved him down fully onto the bed, holding him down by the stomach as she remained sat up on his lap, "So, the abs came from dancing, right?"

He just nodded, not knowing what to say or where the conversation was going.

"So you weren't screwing that Jennifer behind my back?" The way her hips ground into his made his eyes cross, and he remained silent. "Are you sure the muscles didn't come from screwing her into the mattress?"

"Quinn…you know I didn't-,"

"I'm not finished, Ryan!" She replied forcefully, brow furrowed in anger - but not pure anger. He took in her expression, and the way her hips struggled to stay still. Was Quinn getting off on this? Hesitantly he rose his hands, and when she didn't slap them away, he grabbed onto her hips, feeling her muscles flex as her hips moved ever so slowly.

"You were screwing her, weren't you? You've been lying to me all this time. You don't just get abs like these," She scored her nails across his stomach and he clenched his teeth to fight back a moan of pleasure and pain, "from dancing, Ry."

"No. No you don't."

Quinn smirked triumphantly, "So you did." It wasn't a question, but Quinn expected an answer. She waited patiently, running her hands down the side of her body, grabbing his hands in a vice like grip at her waist.

"And if I did?" He played along, trying to fight back the smirk that threatened to break free. If Quinn wanted to play dirty, he would too.

"If you did, I guess I'll have to show you how better a fuck I am then that bitch." Okay, so hot, angry, swearing Quinn was so at the top of his kink list. "But then again, did you really expect you could jump from her bed and right back into mine, Ryan?" She leaned down, brushing her lips fleetingly over his, "Did you?"

He licked his lips in reflex, "I'm in your bed right now, aren't I?" He palmed her ass with one hand roughly, watching as Quinn shut her eyes for a moment and groaned, "You're trying to act like you have control over this, but you really don't, do you?"

Quinn's eyes went wide, but before Ryan had the chance to flip her over, she ground down hard into erection. He groaned, his back arched, and he knew he was so fucking screwed.

"I'm not the one that cheated, Ryan. I'm not the one that couldn't keep it in his pants long enough so he had to go to the nearest slut and get it from her. Are you angry that I'm going to NYU, Ryan? I'll be there watching your every move; you won't be able to get away with anything."

He smirked, finally regaining control of himself and the throb between his legs, "Did I tell you I was thinking about going to UCLA?" He hadn't, and Quinn knew that, but they were only playing a game now. And he loved it.

"Guess I'll just follow you there." She moved suddenly, and now she was sat on his stomach. He felt the wet stickiness between her thighs above all else, and he groaned when she began to drag herself against his abs, "And make sure you keep it in your pants."

"You can't follow me around all the time, Quinn." He groaned, moving his other hand to her ass and pushing her down against his stomach. The blonde hissed and pushed her head back, her chest pushing out. He licked his lips at her stiff nipples and fought back the urge to lean up and use his mouth on them. "I think Jen is going to UCLA as well."

Quinn growled and holyjesusmotherfuckingchrist she was straddling his face, "She can go to hell," She grabbed his hair and tugged upward harshly, hissing when his lips brushed against her aching clit, "She has nothing on me."

His eyes were still wide, and the pain from his hair being tugged didn't register. Quinn was so wet and swollen, her clit was throbbing and fuck she smelt so good. It took every bit of will power to hold back from licking from slit to clit.

"You never saw her." Ryan retorted, gently digging his blunt nails into Quinn's ass, "She was stunning, and the way she practically begged me to fuck her," Quinn moaned and her clit twitched visibly, and Ryan knew he'd said exactly the right thing, "She begged me to fuck her Quinn, I'd never seen a girl so ready, so wanting."

Quinn glared down at him, caught his eyes and then smirked, "Then what the hell do you call this?" She gestured down at herself with her free hand, "Did she ever ride your face, Ry?"

Ryan shook his head, mesmerized by the way her hazel eyes swirled with something primal.

"Exactly. I'm the only one that will give you this," Her hand ran down her chest, pinching a stiff nipple. She hissed and Ryan groaned, hips humping thin air, as he watched the hand descend lower, "I'm the only one that will get this wet for you, Ryan. No one else." Her fingers dipped into her wetness, and he watched with hooded eyes as she groaned, her fingers swirling around her clit before pushing inside her, "No one…will you give you as good as I've got." She pulled her fingers free, and Ryan's mouth parted, expecting the fingers to be pushed into his mouth, but he watched with disbelieving eyes as Quinn took the fingers herself, sucking her own essence from them, and moaning while she did it.

"You…sure about that?" Ryan asked quietly, waiting patiently as Quinn finally pulled her fingers free, "How do you know that Jen wasn't the best I've ever had? That the only reason I'm coming back to you is because I had to come back?"

Quinn pushed her hips down gently, brushing her pussy against Ryan's lips, and moaned when she felt the tip of Ryan's tongue against her swollen lips, "Because you're addicted. You're addicted to me. You're addicted to hearing my voice scream your name and not some little slut from upstate New York."

Ryan had nothing better to say, so instead he pulled her hips down further and all but shoved his tongue as deep as he could inside her. Both of her hands were in his hair now, pulling as she all but rode his tongue. He took in every drop of essence, every whine and moan that escaped her beautiful lips. He'd never felt so in control.

"Oh fuck, Ry!" She ground her hips into his lip, inhaling sharply each time his nose bumped against her clit, "Oh god, just like that!" The blonde all but screamed when he curled his tongue to massage that rough patch of skin inside her that made her shoot through the roof. "You've missed me…haven't you, baby?"

Ryan nodded, and the movement made his tongue swirl inside her. She all but ragged his hair out as she humped his tongue and lips, eyes shut tight, breath coming in heavy pants, breasts bouncing, "I-I'm…so-so close!"

The singer released one of his hand's from his girlfriend voluptuous ass and brought two fingers to her clit. The first touch brought a shock to her, and her abs twitched at the new feeling, and then his fingers were rubbing over her clit, and she was screaming, and she saw fucking fireworks as she exploded inside her boyfriend's mouth.

"Oh God! O-oh God Ry! I'm-I'm coming again! Do-Don't fucking stop! Don't you dare stop!" She let go of his hair, instead leaning forward and gripping the bed sheets beside his head. It put his wrist in an awkward position, but he could hardly care as he worked his girlfriend through one orgasm and right into another.

"Yes! Oh fuck yes! Ryan!"

She squirmed, her hips froze and then her muscles contracted against the hot tongue inside her, and she was coming again. A wave of euphoria rushed over her, body jerking as Ryan's fingers soothingly ran over her clit, more to calm down than to tease.

Then his tongue was gone, and she felt decidedly empty. She sat up tall again. Her hair was plastered to her sweaty forehead, eyes still swam with arousal, her lungs burned for oxygen, but she stayed strong, hands placed heavily on Ryan's heaving chest.

He'd never looked so sexy. His hair was decidedly bed head, his mouth and nose were covered in her come, and when he licked his lips she felt like coming all over again.

"Did she ever scream your name like that?"

Ryan smirked, and Quinn straightened her back defensively.

"That was nothing compared to her."

"Oh really…?" She glanced over her shoulder, and narrowed her eyes. With a cocky smirk and very shaky legs, she climbed off his lap and came to a rest beside him, pressing her naked body against his side and ran her fingertips across his chest. "So what did she do that I don't do? What does she do that excites you more than I do?"

"Now that would be telling…" He watched as her fingertips danced across his skin, taking in every bump, every freckle and mole, "You need help from a girl you despise now? You can't think for yourself?"

And damn, he wasn't expecting that. Quinn cupped him through his shorts, and damn it felt good, but it wasn't enough. He fought to keep his hips still, but when her palm pushed down harder against his erection, and her nails teased his balls, his hips shot up.

The blonde smirked triumphantly.

"Just wondering." Then she scowled, "I can make my boyfriend come without any outside help."

"I haven't come yet," He waggled his eyebrows mockingly, "Must be losing your touch, Quinnie."

"Don't call me that," Quinn growled, leaning down to nip hard at his bottom lip with her teeth. Ryan yelped at the sudden bite, so she did it again, just to prove a point. "My name is Quinn. You call me Quinn, not some asinine pet name that my mother uses."

"Make me, Quinnie.."

Oh she fucking loved playful Ryan.

"I don't have to fuck you, you know." Quinn pulled her hand back, resting it on his stomach, "I mean, I've already come…I could just send you home, still rock hard and dying to come, and you'd have to sort it out all on your lonesome."

"I still have Jen's number."

Then his shorts were ripped down and my god, Quinn's mouth? Oh yeah, it felt good. Really good. She took him like a pro, and the way her tongue swirled around the head of his cock, taking in the pre come like she made for it, had him keening for more. He felt her smile around him, and then she was deep throating him like it was her job.

Both hands instinctively went her golden mane, holding the curls as his hips pushed up to meet every thrust of her mouth. Her tongue swirled around his cock as she pulled back, and the back of her throat hit the head every time she pushed back down again. He was aching, and he knew he wouldn't last long, but fuck, Quinn never deep throated.

The blonde gagged a few times as she took Ryan's length, but she just dug her nails into his chest and inner thigh and started humming. Humming. The vibrations sent thrills up and down his dick, and then he was trying to push her away because he was about to explode and he knew Quinn wouldn't appreciate it.

"Quinn! Move!"

But she didn't, she held on and moved even quicker, her tongue swirled faster, and after one flick of her tongue over the tip of his dick, he was coming. He shot right down her throat and she took it all, she lowered her head and left his dick right at the back of her throat as he groaned, her tongue teasing from left to right, then up and down, and Jesus it was overkill because he was done and if she kept going he'd come all over again.

"Q-Quinn…" He ran his hand gently through her hair, and finally she got the message. "Fuck," Ryan whispered raggedly, letting his forearm drape over his eyes, chest heaving as he gasped for breath.

His dick was soft against his thigh, and as Quinn wiped the remaining come from the corner's of her mouth, she looked mournfully down at it. She wanted more, she wanted him inside her.

"Can you come again?" She asked, licking her lips.

"Give me a minute."

"No wonder you came back to me." Quinn rolled her eyes, sitting up on the edge of the bed, her back to her boyfriend, "She must have lost patience with the fact you can't keep it up."

And now he was up against her back, hands cupping her breasts and her nipples were between his fingers. She keened and arched into the touch, luxuriating in the tight pinches and twists that Ryan was bestowing upon her breasts.

"You know nothing," He growled angrily, but not too angrily, into her ear, "I'll fuck you until the sun comes up with no hesitation, Quinn. Don't you forget that."

She bit her bottom lip and leaned back into his body, and when she didn't feel something bump into the bottom of her back, she smirked, eyes glowing with mirth as she looked over her shoulder at him, "Your little Berry is telling me otherwise, Ryan."

The singer jumped off the bed, and unceremoniously picked Quinn up, she squealed and wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms automatically going around his neck. Then her back was being slammed into a wall and fuck it hurt but she didn't care because Ryan was right up against her, and he had the biggest shit eating grin on his face, and she loved him more for it.

"Taking me up against a wall?" Quinn rolled her eyes, "How cliché." So cliché, but so fucking hot.

"Cliché, but I know you love it," He leaned forward, bumping his nose against hers, "Remember that time I slept over? Your mom made me sleep in the guest bedroom but I came in here anyway?" Quinn nodded, leaning forward to take his lips against hers, but he pulled back teasingly, "You were still getting ready for bed, so I just shoved you up against the wall and fucked you. You were so loud, so I had to put my hand over your mouth, and your ass was slamming up against the wall…" Quinn keened, leaning forward to find his lips again, "I was shocked your mother didn't hear the banging, what would she have thought? What would you have done if she walked in the room and saw her baby girl riding her boyfriend's cock like her life depended on it?"

Quinn turned her head to the side and pressed her cheek against the wall, eyes squeezing shut, "Would you have stopped Quinn? Or would you have kept going? Would you have come with your mom watching on? Then his lips were against her ear, and she shuddered when his tongue teased the shell of it, "Dirty…dirty Quinnie."

He'd barely managed to get his face out of the way when her head snapped back to face him, "Fuck you."

"You just did," He smirked, "Was that a yes?"

"Did Jen get off on this?" She asked, deflecting, her legs tightening around him, her pussy drenching his sweaty stomach, "Did she get off on you being such a pervert?"

"Made her come even harder."

Quinn chuckled humourlessly, "I'm a good Christian girl, I'm not into that."

"But here you are, soaking my stomach." He cocked his head to the side, and for a second, it reminded her of Charlie, "And who was that riding my face earlier on?"

"I don't know. Jen, maybe?"

He laughed, "Jealous much?"

"No," She released one of her arms and ran her hand through his hair, "I just want to get even."

Then she kissed him, and he felt like he couldn't breathe, but the way her tongue slid against his made him stay. She moaned into his mouth, and the grip on the back of his head tightened when she felt him grow hard against her, her entrance poised right above the straining dick.

"Who's a good Christian girl?" Ryan mumbled through a weak gasp as she finally pulled back, watching her as she tilted her head back and hit it against the wall, hips circling the head of her boyfriend's cock.

"Me."

Ryan chuckled, running tongue alone the length of her pale throat, and then across to her neck where he kissed and sucked, making sure to leave a mark.

"You sure about that?"

"I'm certainly not that whore from New York."

Ryan pulled back, shook his head slowly and adjusted her gently in his arms, "No…you're just that whore from Ohio." And then she was screaming because he'd slammed into her and she'd missed him, because it felt as if he was made to be inside her. He fit so delicately inside her, and he hit every single spot, and the way he groaned against her neck made her whine.

"Just a dirty whore from Ohio…" He groaned, thrusting hard and fast into her, because fuck slow and delicate - they both wanted each other and they'd been fucking each other since she'd picked him up from airport.

"N-No," She whined, gripping his back for leverage as she met each and every one of his thrusts, her back and ass slamming into the wall. It hurt, but it felt so delicious, and she knew it'd hurt in the morning but she could barely give a fuck. "I'm a g-good…C-Christian girl."

"Being fucked up against a wall by a Jew, huh?"

Quinn keened when Ryan slammed his hips at a new angle, his dick slamming up against that rough patch of skin inside her, and his hips pressing into her clit. Her body felt like it was on fire, she could hardly breathe, and they were both sweating, and they were clutching at each other.

Ryan's lips were on her neck, and she was panting, her nails digging harder and scoring lengths across his back. She delighted in his groans and when she scratched across his shoulders, the way his thrusts seemed to hasten made her do it all over again.

She screamed and he moaned, and fucking hell she was almost there, but she bit her bottom lip and nuzzled her head into his neck, hoping and trying to fight off the growing orgasm that twisted and turned inside her body.

Ryan was so close, the way Quinn panted heavily into his ear, the way the wet slapping sounds of their coupling echoed throughout the room and the way his girlfriend's pussy, wet and warm, clenched around him whenever he pushed back in, just pushed him further and further to a precipice that he so needed to jump off of.

"Fuck, Quinn…so good…"

"I'm the best you've ever had, right?" She moaned, pulling her head back, staring into his eyes, "I'm the best fuck you'll ever have, Ry. Ever."

Her just nodded, mouth open, eyes narrowed as he fought off from exploding. He was drunk on her, and so was she, the way her body slid up and down the wall, bouncing on him.

"Q-Quinn…"

"Baby! Don't stop!" Quinn screamed, arching her back, "Oh God please, your mouth!"

"God won't help you now." And he took a nipple into his mouth and bit down hard. Quinn groaned, and the pressure on his back grew harder, and he thought he felt a little blood trickle down the centre of his back but he couldn't bring himself to care. His girlfriend was tensing around him, and he was about to blow, and all that mattered was that they got off.

"Ryan! More, please baby, m-more!" Then he was pulling her away from the wall, and Quinn opened her eyes wide, "B-baby?" He slid out of her slowly, and she keened before she was lowered to her feet, letting Ryan hold her up, "W-what are you doing? I was so close!"

He gestured over his shoulder with a flick of his head, "Turn to face the window, hands on the glass."

Quinn shook her head, "No! Ryan, there are houses opposite!"

He said nothing, just stared her down, and she didn't know why she did it, maybe it was the pressure between her legs and the way she missed his dick inside her, but she walked right up to the window, pressed both hands to the glass, lowered her head and spread her legs shoulder width apart.

"Just like a good Christian girl," She heard mumbled behind her, and she opened her mouth to retort when she felt a single fingertip run down the centre of her back, "Have you seen my back Quinn?"

She shook her head in the negative.

"I'm bleeding a bit, Quinn…you were scratching my back so hard."

"I-I'm sorry…?" She replied through a question.

"Do you know what happens now, Quinn?"

She looked over her shoulder, locking eyes with him, "You make me come?" She asked, her voice breathless. She was sweating, and she could hardly keep herself stood up straight, and just looking at him made her want to take matters into her own hands. But she kept her hands on the window, just like her boyfriend had told her.

"You've really scratched my back Quinn, look." He turned around, and she gasped at the harsh red gashes over his back and shoulders, and sure enough, some of the deeper gashes had bits of blood coming from them, "What do you have to say, Quinn?"

Quinn turned her head, and she glanced back out the window at the houses opposite and arrogantly said, "I bet Jen didn't do that to you."

Ryan sucked in a breath and then she heard him shift, but she didn't want to look over her shoulder. Then she felt it, his cock pushing up against her ass and damn it felt good. He was slick with pre come and her own essence, and he was sliding between her ass cheeks. She keened and pressed her forehead against the warm window pane.

"I don't do that…no…"

She felt her boyfriend's lips against her ear, "Because you're a good Christian girl…right?"

She just nodded, her forehead still pressed against the window.

Then his fingers were between her legs, teasing her pussy, gathering up her come and then sliding up to her clit. She gasped, and rocked her hips in time with his finger, "Ry…"

"A good Christian girl that doesn't mind being fucked by her Jewish boyfriend," She almost felt him smirk, "What would the church think, oh all the Hail Mary's you'd have to recite."

"Fuck…you…" She groaned through a moan, "Oh Jesus…please…"

"Is there a problem baby?" He kissed behind her ear, "Do you need some help?"

"I need to come…please, baby…please."

And then two fingers were sliding into her and it felt like salvation. Her back arched almost painfully and her breasts pushed against the window - her neighbours be damned, she rode his fingers because if she didn't come she was certain she would die.

"M-more…"

Ryan kissed behind her ear again and pushed in a third finger, twisting a scissoring the way Quinn liked it, "Did you do this every time we spoke on the phone?"

She nodded.

"Use your words, Quinn."

"Y-Yes…I did, okay?"

"And you wished it was me that was doing it to you, didn't you?"

"Yes," She whispered raggedly, moving her hips faster in time with his thrusts, and then his fingers were gone and she felt like crying because she was so close. Her pussy throbbed and the way Ryan's hand bumped into her ass let her know he was touching himself.

"So do you want me?"

"Yes!"

He kissed along her shoulder blades, paying special attention to the back of her neck, another erogenous zone that he'd found out when Quinn had wanted a massage two months into their relationship. Her gasps were becoming painful, and he knew he was being cruel, but being in control of Quinn Fabray was just too inviting to pass up.

"Ryan…I swear…if you don't put your cock in me I'm going to explode."

He rose an eyebrow, "Quinn…language." He chastised gently, "What would your mother think?"

"I couldn't care! Now fuck me!"

And she was reaching behind her, and she took his dick in her hand and all but pulled him closer toward her and poised him at her entrance, "Take me, Berry."

With a grunt he pushed inside her, hands poised on her hips, and she met each of his thrusts like a pro. She screamed, and her breath fogged up the windows, and the way her boyfriend's hips slammed into her ass made something electrical shoot inside her body.

"You don't even care…do you?" Now what was he talking about? "What if your neighbours are watching? Don't the Fabray's have a reputation to maintain? But here you are, getting fucked from behind, not even caring if you're seen."

"Ryan…" Quinn whined, "Shut the fuck up and make me come."

He chuckled and sucked gently on her earlobe, "Whatever you want baby." And then he was slamming into her like his life depended on it. She was so tight around him, deliciously so, and the way her body melded against him made him groan. The way she threw her head back and rested it on his shoulder, head turned toward his face, made him want to fuck his blonde girlfriend into oblivion.

"Baby! Yes! Yes! Yes! Harder! Faster!"

He complied, and he felt his abs burn from the speed, but the sounds that were coming from his prim and proper girlfriend made him forget all that. Her hands were still on the window and her lips were sucking harshly on his neck, and he was so close.

Then she screamed into his neck, and tightened around his cock, and he felt her tense and come around him. But he didn't stop, he kept slamming, hard and fast until the tightening in his balls was too much to handle. With one last thrust, he buried himself inside her, dug his nails into her waist and came right along beside her, shooting his come deep inside Quinn.

They'd somehow made it to the bed, although both their legs were hardly working, and Quinn was cuddled up against his side, the comforter pushed down to the bottom of the bed because it was still so hot.

Charlie was barking downstairs, but they paid him no mind - he was just being curious, wondering what all the banging and shouting was.

"You didn't really…" Quinn asked after a ten minute silence, her hand fisted on top of Ryan's chest, "You know…"

"What?" He asked gently, his hand still running through her hair. He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead when she didn't respond straight away, "You can ask me Quinn."

"You didn't really…with Jen…?"

Ryan chuckled gently, "No…you're the only girl in my life Quinn Fabray, you should know that by now."

"Are you sure?" She asked meekly, nuzzling into his neck, "What if I'm not enough for you?" Then she was on her back, and Ryan was looking down at her with such intensity that she thought she might cry.

"I love you. That ring on your hand is proof that one day I'll make an honest woman out of you. It might be five years from now, ten years from now, but on that day, I'll prove it to you - that you're the only girl I've ever and only want."

So she cried, tears falling delicately down her pale cheeks, and she smiled when her boyfriend, her beautiful, charming, sweet, caring boyfriend kissed them away.

"I love you."

And he smiled as he pulled back, kissed the tip of her nose and nodded, "I love you too."

He fell back onto his back and she threw a leg and arm over him, holding him close. They were silent, just holding each other, Ryan kissing the top of Quinn's head from time to time when Quinn finally gasped.

"What?" She didn't respond, she only sat up and cupped her hand over her mouth, "Quinn?"

"We didn't use a condom."


	6. The Word of Your Body

Two weeks. Two whole weeks since they'd last spoken to one another. Quinn had freaked out after they'd both realized that yes, that hadn't used protection, and locked herself in the bathroom. Ryan had stood guard outside the door, tense, unmoving as he listened to his girlfriend just...sob.

Charlie had taken up residence in his spot when eventually, Judy Fabray came home from work. What could he have said when his girlfriend's mother asked what was wrong with Quinn? So he lied; said she hadn't been feeling well and was hugging the toilet bowl for some sympathy.

He had to leave, after all, Judy kept looking at him funny when he hesitated by the door.

"Ryan, maybe you should just go? When Quinn's sick she just likes to curl up in a ball anyway."

"I uh..."

"Mother knows best, Ryan. Now go home, tell your fathers I expect them to keep their dinner date for next week."

He just nodded, took one last glance at the bathroom door and left.

Two weeks, and he had yet so see her. It's not like school could be used as an excuse to just bump into each other. It was still summer vacay, only for a few more days though, and the only way he would be able to see her is if he went over. He did, he truly did, but the thought of seeing her made him feel like he wanted to throw up.

Why hadn't he noticed sooner? In the haze of his teenage hormones why hadn't he taken a minute to step back and realize that he hadn't put a condom on? He was well known in school as an advocate for safe sex – his PowerPoint presentation on safe sex and the simple defence against STD's had gone down a storm with Principal Figgins. But how...how could one of the most intelligent guys in school – because come on, he really was - forget to put on a damn piece of rubber?

His phone blared to life with a familiar ringtone and he sighed; it wasn't the right one. I Say a Little Prayer For You was the ringtone he'd assigned for his beloved girlfriend; one that he'd recorded on his phone when she wasn't looking.

No, this was Big Ass Heart; Noah Puckerman was calling him.

"Noah, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

_"Jewbro."_ Ryan swore he heard the melody of Mario Brother's 3 in the background, _"I'm having a get together, just the Glee guys. Wanna come? Actually, no, you're coming, 'cos I just said so."_

"And what will we do at this little 'get together'?"

_"Duh. What guys do, bro. Sit, drink beer, play Call of Duty and talk about girls."_

Ryan rolled his eyes in a perfectly executed eye roll, "Noah, I'm not really in the mood. Maybe another time?"

_"...What's up?"_ The sound of Mario dying abruptly came to a stop and he smiled, Puck always knew when something was wrong, and he always gave his new 'Jew bro' the attention he deserved.

"I don't really think I can tell you, Noah, no offence." Oh God, he so wanted to talk to someone about it. His dad's would completely flip out; he was still skating on thin eyes thanks to the debacle with his credit card and Charlie – this would just take the biscuit, forget about skating, he'd go head first into the freezing water below.

_"Hey, when I gave you the role of my Jew bro, that meant you can talk to me about anything alright? So get your skinny ass over here, I have plenty of beer."_

"Noah, do I have to remind you that we're both under-age and drinking alcoholic beverages is both illegal and incredibly bad for our vocal chords? You may be able to afford damaging your voice, but I for one, can't-,"

_"Berry. Just get your ass here."_ The line disconnected, and with a sigh, Ryan dropped his iPhone onto the bed. Life sucked, but at least he had a friend that he could talk to. Right?

* * *

><p>He hadn't really bothered to get re-dressed to go see Puck, after all, the boy in question just tended to wear jeans and a McKinley High shirt around 90% of the time. So he arrived at the Puckerman household a little after seven pm in a pair of grey sweats and the Glee shirt that he bought on his shopping trip with Quinn.<p>

"Bro, you made it." Puck beamed, nodding with his head to the stairs, "Party's up in my room. Ma's watching Schindler's List on repeat in the living room, so try not to make too much noise."

With a hesitant nod, Ryan entered, pulled off his shoes and left them by the door, "Are the rest of the guys here, yet?"

Puck stopped mid step, "Nah, just thought it could be me and you. Sounded like you had something to talk about, anyways."

Completely thankful, because he really didn't want to tell every male member of the Glee Club that he may or may not have knocked Quinn Fabray up, he simply smiled and followed his newly found friend up the stairs.

Surprise surprise, Call of Duty: Black Ops lit up Puck's twenty-eight inch TV, two Xbox controllers sat on the bed along with two crates of Budweiser on the floor at the foot of the bed.

"Maybe yourself comfortable and crack open a beer, Berry. You look like you're gonna faint if you don't."

Actually, alcohol sounded...good. Ryan sat on the edge of the bed, making sure not to sit on the controllers, because he didn't need Puck on his ass about his ass being on them, and pulled a beer free from the crate. Puck cracked his open with his teeth, Ryan took the more sedate route and used a bottle opener because, you know, keeping your teeth was cool.

Puck had gotten through two bottles and got annihilated on a Free For All, while Ryan cradled the same beer and watched before he opened his mouth, "Noah...Can I trust you?"

Puck smirked, "Oh yeah, totally bombed your ass with a grenade." Then he glanced at Ryan quickly before his eyes zeroed in back on the TV, "Dude, 'course you can. What's up?"

Could he really tell Noah Puckerman, the guy he'd only befriended only a few months prior? Before that Puck didn't really hide his feelings toward him; the dumpster tosses, slushies and locking him in the portable toilets was testament to that. But now he seemed to have mellowed out after he started dating Lauren; he seemed to take his commitments more seriously, and he'd yet to see him dumpster toss Jacob Ben Israel or cheat on Lauren so...

"I think I got Quinn pregnant..."

Puck's soldier was blown apart in a magnificent dead on shot by an RPG, and only then did he put down his controller, then stand, "I'll go get something stronger."

Ryan had finished his beer by the time Puck came back, brandishing a bottle of vodka and two shot glasses. "Stole it from my mom's liquor cabinet." He poured two shots, handed one to Ryan and only drank his when the singer had downed his. "So..." He sat down on the floor before his friend, leaning back against the table holding his now quiet TV, "You think you did?"

He shrugged helplessly, staring into his empty shot glass, watching as the remaining remnants of the vodka ran from one side of the glass to the other. It surprised him that it didn't burn his throat; wasn't vodka a spirit? But then again, he could hardly remember drinking it. It was like he was running on autopilot the last couple of days.

"I don't know. I mean, we didn't use a condom, so there's a high probability I did."

Puck pursed his lips, "Did you come inside her?"

"Noah! Jesus!" Ryan groaned, leaning forward to dip his head between his legs. Cheeks blushing with a fury and the urge to have another shot made him stay in that position until he heart Puck laughed, "It's not funny."

"Look, dude, it's just a question. If you did, then there's a huge chance she's probably knocked up. I'm just getting all the facts here."

Ryan sat up hesitantly, reaching for the bottle by Puck's feet. He poured himself one, and only when Puck held his glass out, poured him one too. It was gone in an instant, and the liquid courage coursed through his veins instantly. He'd never really drunk hard spirits before, maybe a cheeky glass of wine when his fathers had people around for dinner when he was younger, but damn, this was going straight to his head. Maybe he should have eaten before coming over? Damn.

"If I'm honest I'm still a little shocked you managed to bag the hottest of the hottest babes at McKinley." Puck's shoulder's shrugged slightly, "Who'da thunk that you would be the one to land Quinn Fabray?"

"Yeah tell me about it..." He sighed, "And now I've messed everything up, Noah. She hasn't called me, I've tried calling her but all I get is her voice mail. I'm honestly terrified about going around to her house just in case she breaks down or something."

"Dude, either way she's gonna break down. It's just better off you're there with her when she does." The football player stood up suddenly and collapsed down beside Ryan, picking up both controllers and handing one of them over, "I think she'd like it if you were there with her when she finds out if she is or not."

With a sigh, Ryan glanced down to the black controller, and with a shaking hand, he took it and grasped it, setting the shot glass down by his foot, "I'm scared, Noah. What if she is? I'll have to forget about New York; forget about all my plans. I'll have to stay in Lima and get some dead end job to support both Quinn and the baby."

Then a sharp pain radiated up his arm, "Ow, what the hell?" Ryan exclaimed, holding his arm, "What did you punch me for?"

"If you have to stay here and take care of Quinn and your maybe baby, then you'll do it. Don't abandon your kid." Puck turned back to the TV and unpaused the game, "I know what that feels like."

"Noah, I didn't mean-,"

"Just if she is..." Puck nodded, almost to himself, "Love that kid, even if it was a mistake. 'Cos there's nothing worse than parents that don't care about you."

"Of course," He nodded in agreement, because yeah, even if Quinn was pregnant, he would love her and their child unconditionally. New York might not be on the horizon if she was pregnant, but maybe, just maybe, in the future...he could take a shot at it again. His dreams would always be there, just like Quinn.

* * *

><p>He woke up the next morning in a very awkward position; the TV was still on, showing the lobby of a CoD team deathmatch, an empty bottle of vodka was still clutched in his hand and a shot glass lay somewhere across the other side of the room.<p>

Puck was nuzzling his neck, "Uh..." Okay, fuck, his head hurt. He cringed and recoiled when Puck exhaled, a mixture of morning breath, beer and vodka filled his nose and he almost lurched up to throw up but Puck's arm kept him pinned by the stomach.

"Puckerman...get off." Ryan gritted out, barely holding in the urge to vomit, "_Puckerman!_"

Puck launched up, then groaned, clutching his big head as he collapsed back onto his bed, "Jesus Christ, my head. Do you have to scream in my damn ear, Berry?"

"You were nuzzling me!"

Puck turned his head, eyes narrowed and blood shot, "Hell no, you cuddled up to me Sorry, dude, but the Puckasaurus only does girls."

Ryan bit his lip, then sat up, "Whatever you say, Noah." He groaned, arching his back to work out the tight kinks that he had in his shoulders, "What is your bed made out off...? Bricks? You really must buy a new mattress, after all, it'll do wonders for your posture...I've noticed you slouching in school and god forbid if your dancing is effected in Glee Clu-,"

"Dude, shut up. It's early, I'm hungover, and I want to go back to sleep."

"Ah." Ryan nodded to himself, "Sure." Hesitantly, he stood up, staying still for a few seconds to make sure that the room wasn't spinning, "I guess I should get home."

"Hell no, man. You're marching straight over to Quinn's and you're gonna sort this out."

"Shouldn't I just give her some space for a little while?"

"It's been two weeks, Berry. How much room do you expect her to want?" Puck sat up, groaning ever so slightly, "I know how chicks work; do you know how hard I had to work for Zizes to actually go out on a date with me? I know girls, dude...and girls...want attention no matter how many times they say they don't. It's ingrained on their DNA or something."

"I...don't think that's strictly true, Noah."

"Whatever," Puck replied flippantly with an eye roll "Just go over to Fabray's. Let me sleep...your voice is giving me a headache."

With a chuckle, Ryan headed to the door, but then stopped and said softly, "Thanks for last night, Noah. I needed to talk to someone."

From under the pillow that his head was currently buried under, Puck smiled.

* * *

><p>He would have knocked on the door, even with Judy in the house; it wasn't as if they were sneaking around, but the fact that his clothes reeked of alcohol, made him rethink he plan while he stood on the porch of the Fabray household.<p>

"Damn..." He turned and dashed straight back down the steps and to the side of the house, making sure to keep out of the way of the windows, lest Judy walk past one and see him just stood there like a moron. How was he going to get into the house? Judy wasn't working today either. "Double damn."

His first thought was to go home and shower, but his dad's would have giving him a world of pain if he'd gone back to the house smelling of beer. After all, he was underage, so either way, it was a lose lose situation.

He circled round the back of the house, ducking underneath the kitchen window as he passed through. The pool was uncovered, and it hadn't looked like anyone had swam in it recently. Usually Brittany and Santana were around (because Quinn was the only one who was blessed with a pool) and the fact that they hadn't been around, made him worry.

They were always around.

He looked up at the house, catching sight of Quinn's windows and he was totally thinking of climbing up the side of the house; which he could do, because the roof over the kitchen window could easily be leapt on top of with the help of a nearby recycling bin (because come on, he wasn't that tall) and from there, he could _just_ reach the bottom rip of Quinn's window.

But the window was shut...

"Dammit."

He fished out his phone from his sweats, flicked through his contacts, which consisted of the Glee Club, his fathers, Mr. Schue, Judy Fabray and finally Quinn, with a heart at the end of it that Quinn insisted upon. Ryan insisted on a star at the end of his name, and he checks it whenever he's in the vicinity of her phone, because, you know, stars are a metaphor, and metaphor's are important.

It rang for an insanely long time, and in that time, he'd crouched walked past the kitchen window at least sixteen times, and on the seventeenth, Quinn finally picked up. He stood up so fast he hit his head on the sill of the kitchen window, then crouched back down and held his head, "Quinn. Don't hang up. Look you don't have to say anything, but I know I did the wrong thing by avoiding you for this long. It was stupid, and it was pathetic. I was just...so terrified and I couldn't bring myself to actually think or talk about it. I understand that you're probably upset with me, even angry for avoiding you for so long, but please...I need to be with you right now; we need to talk about what's happening. I need to be by your side. So please...open your window and let me in."

The line disconnected, and with a sigh, Ryan shoved his phone back into his pocket. He turned to leave, but the tell-tale signs of his girlfriend's bedroom window opening made his eyes snap up. There was a small gap, just enough for him to push it open as he hoisted himself up.

He just prayed his morning exercise routine gave him enough strength to actually haul is ass through the window.

* * *

><p>A sore forehead and aching arms later, he landed safely through the window and into Quinn's bedroom. The girl was sat on the bed, hair in a sloppy bun, wearing only a pair of red McKinley shorts and a white tank top. Charlie sat snuggled on her lap, only opening one lazy eye to look at Ryan, content not to move from her lap.<p>

"Hey," Ryan mumbled breathlessly, making sure to keep his voice down.

"Hi..." Quinn pulled her eyes up from her Labrador retriever and searched Ryan with her eyes, "Why couldn't you have rung the doorbell like the sensible human being I know you are?" She was teasing, and Ryan had the grace to blush.

"I uhm...spent the night at Noah's and I had a few drinks, I didn't really want to come over and have your mom smell beer on me."

Quinn frowned, "Since when are you and Puck best friends? And why were you drinking? You told me it had 'adverse' effects to your vocal chords."

"I just...needed to relax I guess. Noah offered, so I took it."

Quinn instantly bristled and Ryan knew that she'd clocked on, "You told him?" She sneered, Charlie's ears immediately pricking up as she tensed, "You told him that I might be..." She drifted off, biting down on the corner of her bottom lip.

"I just...I know I can trust him. I know I can; he offered good advice actually. He told me to come here, that I was being an idiot for ignoring you."

"Oh, well if you're taking advice from Noah Puckerman, you truly must be at a dead end."

"Quinn please," Ryan pleaded, stepping closer to the bed, but stopped when Quinn's eyes narrowed dangerously, "It was killing me not talking about it."

"So you went straight to McKinley's resident stud instead of your girlfriend who has been completely freaking out for the past two weeks?"

He glanced down to his feet, one foot toeing the soft carpet, "I know I should have talked to you...but I freaked out; I thought you'd want space so I gave you it."

"You thought? Ryan, I needed you here. I needed you to comfort me. I needed to walk out of that bathroom and straight into your arms but you were gone!."

"Your mom was asking questions; I told her you were sick and she told me to leave. I couldn't exactly put my foot down to your own mother."

"So what stopped you from coming back the day after?" She leaned back against the bed, shaking her head when words seemed to fail her boyfriend, "Not one call, or a text message. I was freaking out and you completely abandoned me! Two weeks, Ryan. That's disgusting!"

"I came back, didn't I?"

"Oh please, you're not back." Quinn inhaled a shaking breath, looking down to the dog in her lap for some sort of support, "I can tell with you Ryan. You've already looked back over the hills, and now you have one foot over it. So why don't you just save me the hassle and just run?"

"Baby..." He stepped forward again, hoping to reach out to her, but he flinched back, and his heart cracked when even Charlie looked at him, fully alert, teeth bared and growling, "C-Charlie."

"I was going to take the test. Right before you called me. I can do that by myself, I can figure out what I'm going to do by myself, and if I am, and I decide to keep it, I'll do that by myself too."

"I want to be there."

"Just run, Ryan. We both know it's what you want to do."

* * *

><p>He went home, not really caring if he smelt of alcohol; his parents were more worried about the fact his eyes were bright red, cheeks puffy, and chest heaving as he fought for breath. Hiram and Leroy glanced at one another, then to their son, before Leroy took him in his strong arms and held him to his chest.<p>

Hiram stood close by, just close enough for his son to know he was there as his husband held him. Ryan let the tears flow; not really caring that he was messing up his dad's shirt, or the fact that he was a guy and literally sobbing so hard that he couldn't breathe. He'd lost everything. Everything he held dear to him was gone and he had no idea how to get it back.

Eventually, hours later, when there were no more tears to be shed, he calmed down, and sat in between his two dad's on the living room couch. They said nothing, waiting for Ryan to be ready to talk, but their son just stared blankly at the TV, not really watching it, but acknowledging it.

"Quinn and I." Ryan cleared his throat, scratchy from misuse, "I think we just broke up."

"Why?" Hiram asked, just before his husband. They both watched as Ryan's mouth opened, closed, opened, and then watched as his chin trembled and fresh tears ran down his cheeks. Hiram held him this time, Leroy just sat there, silently cursing Quinn Fabray.

Leroy was the one that carried him to bed. Ryan had collapsed on the couch, just out of pure exhaustion. They didn't mention the fact that he smelt like booze, and honestly, they knew it was probably from getting dumped and then just drinking with friends. Noah Puckerman was usually the scamp that got his hands on alcohol, but they let it slide.

"What are we going to do...?" Hiram asked, watching Leroy pull the covers over his son's body.

"We do nothing." Leroy shook his head, "She broke our son's heart."

"There has to be a reason, Lee. You can't just assume that this is her fault."

"So you'd rather take her side than your own son's?" The taller man asked, crossing his arms over his chest, "I've never seen him in this state before."

"They loved each other; we both know that. They're inseparable. Something happened...I know it did."

"Then you take Quinn's side, but I refuse to believe he did anything to warrant it."

"I'm not choosing sides, Leroy. I'm just saying that there's always two sides to the story. We'll get it out of Ryan eventually, until then, we should just let him rest."

"Fine." Leroy uncrossed his arms and shifted past his husband, "So help me God if I see that girl..."

Hiram sighed heavily, watching the retreating back of his husband before turning his attention back to his only son. He watched as Ryan's chest rose and fell soothingly, face content and calm; he looked so innocent, just like the little boy he remembered.

"What happened, Ryan...?"

* * *

><p>There were two messages on his phone. One was from Puck, asking him what had gone down, and asked him if he wanted him to call around for support. He politely declined, via text; he really wasn't in the mood to hold a conversation right now.<p>

The second, was from Quinn. It was 10:16am, and the message had been sent at 5:52am. He'd been staring at the unopened message for that long. His thumb hovered so closely over the open button, but the thought of reading anything Quinn had to say just made him want to burrow into his bed and never see the light of day again.

She had been so hurtful. She assumed he was already one foot over the hill, ready to run into the distance, but he wasn't. He was just like any other teenager; he was completely and totally freaked out at the possibility of being a father. Wouldn't anyone that young? He had plans, he had dreams; the birth of a son or daughter was not in those plans. Not until his career had set off and he had enough money to support both Quinn and the child.

But not this. He barely had enough money as it was, and he was only just coasting through in his lessons to try and get that allusive scholarship to Julliard. God, Julliard; he hadn't even picked the song he was going to sing for his audition yet. Would he even go to Julliard if Quinn was pregnant? Would he stay in Lima? Would she insist they both go to New York?

He growled and let the phone drop to the mattress, landing with a dull thump.

She was probably texting him to tell her that they were definitely over and to pick up some of the clothes he'd left at her house, as well as the ring he'd bought her. Oh God, the ring, she still had it. It was still on her finger when he'd seen her the day before; that was a good sign, right? But then again, she had a lot on her mind, she most probably forgot it was even there.

With a sigh, his hand groped for his phone. Hesitantly, he unlocked it with a swipe of his thumb and opened the message.

He left the phone on the bed, climbed into some fresh clothes and left the house.

* * *

><p>Ryan Berry stormed up the porch steps, taking two at a time before he pounded loudly on the door with a clenched fist. He kept going, just pounding and pounding, hand ringing with a sharp heat before the door was finally ripped open.<p>

"We need to talk."

Noah Puckerman shot an eyebrow up, then stepped away from the door, "I could seriously kill you right now. My mom thought you were the fucking tax man or something."

"Oh..." Quickly, Ryan glanced into the living room and smiled sheepishly, "I sincerely apologize, Mrs. Puckerman..."

"Hm..." The older woman grumbled, turning her attention back to the magazine in her hands. She did have eight down to finish after all.

"Upstairs?"

"That would be for the best," Ryan replied, strangely calmer as he followed Puck up to his room. The footballers laptop was open on the bed, a rather erotic site open on one of the tags, the other, Facebook.

"So what's up, my little Jew Bro?" Puck collapsed against the pillows and crossed his ankles, "You talk to Quinn?"

Ryan nodded, "Yeah...yeah I did, she uh...she broke it off with me."

"What?" Puck's body shot forward, hands on his knees, "You fucking serious? She just ended it? What the hell did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!" Ryan exploded, "I went there and I apologized for being a complete ass and she still dumped me! I told her I wanted to be there for her; that because she's pregnant I would support-,"

"Hold. Up." Realization dawned on Puck, eyes growing wider, "'Because she's pregnant'? As in...she's pregnant?"

Ryan's throat bobbed as he swallowed, "She text me this morning. Apparently the five pregnancy tests she bought have all come out positive." Then he looked down to his feet, feeling the rush of moisture to his eyes, "She just wrote. 'I'm pregnant. All five were positive. I'll deal with it.' Nothing else."

"She's in shock, dude. Just like you." Puck swung his legs over the side of the bed and rested his elbows down on them, "You need to be there for her, even if she says she'll deal with it by herself."

"She won't let me into the house, let alone see her."

Puck smirked, "She has to see you at school, though. Right?"

"...Yeah." Ryan replied with an eager whisper.

"Don't run away, dude. Show her you want to stand by her. Your kid is growing inside her; that's a huge thing."

Then it just hit him like a freight train, "I'm gonna be a dad. I'm...I'm going to be a father."

Puck nodded, almost sadly, "If she decides to keep it."

The pang in Ryan's chest was hard to deny.

* * *

><p>Two days later they were back at school. The first day as a Senior, which should have been making him buzz with excitement, make him want to run up and down the hallways like a ball of energy, was anything but.<p>

He was slouched over himself, bag almost digging painfully into his shoulder as he walked through the sea of students that flooded the halls. New Freshman wandered around aimlessly, trying desperately to find their lockers, others to find Home room; like a gentleman, Ryan would have stopped and pointed them in the right direction, after all, he was in a large collection of after school clubs and getting himself out there to the new student body was excellent practice for when he want to New-.

Anyway.

He stopped at his locker, opening it with the combination that was ingrained into his memory, before opening it and throwing the books he wouldn't need until after lunch inside. Seriously, did the books get twice as heavy for Senior year or something?

"Yo dude." Puck stopped beside him, wearing his usual Letterman jacket, "You seen Q, yet?"

"I saw her car parked outside...but no, I haven't seen her." Ryan slammed his locker door shut and leaned against it, "Have you?"

"Nah." Puck shrugged, "Look dude, I'm there for you if you need to talk. It must be pretty fucking hard."

"Yeah...thanks, Noah."

"It's what bro's are for, right?" He held out his fist, ready to be bumped. Ryan loved teasing him and never fist bumping him back; often quoting that it was childish, but the way Puck looked at him, with a look that said 'you're gonna be okay' he clenched his fist and bumped his best friend's fist.

* * *

><p>Just after second period, AP Math, he found Quinn, along with Santana and Brittany, the unholy trinity, in their cheerleading uniforms. Internally, he bristled; Quinn was pregnant with his child and he saw the routines Coach Sylvester had them perform. That just wouldn't do at all.<p>

"Whoa whoa whoa, planet Argyle. You best just turn around right now or I'm totes gonna go all Lima Heights on your ass."

Ryan rolled his eyes as Santana planted herself firmly before him, hands on hips, lips pursed, eyes burning with an intensity that could set him alight.

"I need to speak with Quinn."

Quinn barely acknowledged him; she was still looking down at her chemistry book. Brittany poked her from time to time, almost as if she was saying 'you do know he's right there, right?'

"I don't think you understand, Berry. She doesn't want anything to do with you anymore. She dumped your sorry ass; she realizes what a colossal mistake she made by getting with a dweeb like you. Now shoo, before I make you shoo."

Ryan glanced over Santana's shoulder, catching Quinn's gaze as she mercifully glanced at him from the corner of her eye. "I'd really like to talk. You...know where to find me." What else could he say? He turned and walked away, just before the warning bell for his next class.

* * *

><p>She found him. He was in the choir room; not like he had any reason to go to the cafeteria anymore now that he didn't have the option of sitting with her anymore. She had kept glancing over at Puck's table, and she saw him text a few times, but there was no Ryan.<p>

She knew that Puck knew. The sly glances; looks laced with sympathy, others with annoyance because she had completely dumped the father of her child out on his ass. She had got up to leave, barely even touching her food, even the smell made her feel sick, when she was stopped the doors by Puck.

_"We need to speak."_

_"And what would I have to say to you, Puck?" Quinn asked, bitchy attitude locking into place, "Are you here to defend my ex-boyfriend?"_

_"I'm here to tell you exactly what I feel about the situation."_

Now she was in choir room; after Puck had his little 'talk' she'd gone in search for Ryan. Surprise surprise, he was sat at the piano, thumbing through some sheet music. His movements were almost robotic, his eyes weren't entirely focused, and from time to time, he'd just stop, deepen his frown and continue on.

"You said you wanted to talk earlier on," Ryan's head shot up, "So go ahead. Talk." Quinn's arms instinctively went to her chest.

"They were all positive?"

She nodded.

"What are you going to do...?"

"I don't know; do you really think I can come to a decision in two days?"

Ryan sighed gently and shook his head, "No...of course not. It was a stupid question." He placed the sheet music on the piano and straddled the bench, one leg on each side, "I don't know what you think right now, but I want to be there for you...for the...baby."

"Do you mind not saying that in school? My God..." Quinn whispered, glancing behind her. The choir room door was shut, but it did nothing to make her feel comfortable. She felt as if someone was listening in; that even if she was alone they could hear her thoughts about the baby. For the past two days it had been the same thing; would she keep it? Wouldn't she? It had been a vicious circle, and when she thought she'd settled on one idea, a pro for the other option would rear it's head and she was back at square one.

"Sorry, it's just...I've never had to deal with this before."

"I told you, I'll handle it myself."

"I don't want you to." Ryan stood from the bench, but keeping his distance from Quinn, just in case she bolted; his girlfriend had a tendency to run when things became too intense, "I want to be there. I want to be by your side, Quinn. I don't want to be some dead beat dad that doesn't support his child."

She shushed him through a hiss and covered his face with both hands. Oh God, she felt sick.

_"He adores you. You know that, right?"_

_"So much that he all but abandoned me for two weeks? Yeah, that adoration right there, Puck."_

_"Look, I'm not saying this because he's my number one Jew Bro-,"_

_"He's your only Jew Bro."_

_"Yeah whatever, but I'm not saying this because he's my friend, I'm saying this as a guy who didn't have his dad around."_

_Quinn bit the corner of her lip and waited._

_"My dad was a loser, a Lima loser and he couldn't really give a toss about me or my mom. He just upped and left when he found out she was pregnant with me; she went through it all alone, and yeah, she managed...but it's like my mom has no life left in her now. I have...so much hatred for my dad it's unreal. If I saw him in the street I'd totally smash his face in. But you have something good here, Q. You have a guy that's willing to stand by you; no matter what decision you make. He's willing to stand there and let you make the choice, and he'll hold your hand as you do it."_

_"What's your point?"_

_"Don't throw away a guy that's one in a million, Q. If it was me or Finn or Sam...or whoever; we'd have run for our lives. Berry is willing to stand by you. Don't push him away."_

"I know...I know that, Ryan."

"Then let me." He stepped forward, and luckily, managed to stand before her without getting a crack across the cheek, "Let me stand by you while you do this."

"This has ruined everything."

"What...?"

"My plans, your plans. I was going to go to college, you were going to go to Julliard. We barely have enough money to afford getting there, how are we suppose to raise a child?"

"So...you...want to keep it?"

"I don't know, Ryan!" She sighed and ran a hand over her flat stomach, "It's against my religion to even think about getting an abortion...but I'm not even eighteen yet; I'm still a kid, how am I expected to raise one? I'll just be another faceless statistic, destined to live a life in Lima, Ohio as a stupid estate agent, secretly loathing my life because I never got to live it. I just..." She broke out into a sob, "I can't..."

"Then...I'll stand by you, at the doctor's office..."

"Didn't you hear a word I just said? I can't destroy a life, Ryan, that's against everything I believe in. It deserves a chance at life, just like everyone else."

He swallowed, suddenly feeling sick, "Then...give it up for adoption once the baby is born."

Quinn's shining hazel eyes snapped to his, "What...?"

"You don't want to...do that...and you're not really at the point in your life where you can raise a child, regardless if I'm there or not. So...give it the life it deserves, with parents that will love it unconditionally."

Quinn's eyes skimmed down to her stomach, hand instinctively rubbing gentle circles over the top of her uniform, "But the doctor's bills...and my mom..."

"I'll deal with the bills. I guess...we'll sit down together and tell our parents?"

Quinn's eyes hardened, "Why are you suddenly assuming your back in the picture, Ryan?"

"That's my baby too, Quinn!" He tore out, eyes blazing, "Don't act like you're the victim; that you're the only one involved. I'm involved too; I helped create that child, and I love that child and you, regardless of what you think."

The bell shrilled throughout the room and Quinn shut her eyes in reflex, "I need to go."

Ryan collapsed back onto the bench, head in his hands. Quinn just left.

* * *

><p>Hiram Berry opened the door to Noah Puckerman, who carried a backpack on his shoulder, "Hey, Mr. B."<p>

"Noah." He allowed the boy in, eyes glancing to the bag as he passed, "Do I need to ask what's in the bag?"

Puck just shrugged his shoulders, "You're welcome to take it off of me. I just thought a few would help him loosen up."

"You're going to turn my son into a boozy alcoholic, dependent on alcohol to get through the day."

"I wouldn't let him drink that much, Mr. B. Trust me on that." Hiram looked far from convinced, "I'll just let him have two...you can take the rest off of me. Save it for you and the other Mr. B."

"We don't drink beer, but thank you." He took Puck's backpack, unzipped it and left four bottles of beer, "Go cheer my son up, please."

Puck nodded, halfway up the stairs before Hiram called him, "Do you know what's happened between him and Quinn?"

His broad shoulders shrugged, "It's not up to me to say, Mr. B. I think Ryan should be the one to tell you, eventually."

When Puck walked in, Ryan was lying on his bed, iPhone poised over his face, just staring at the blank screen. "Expecting her to call?" He asked, shutting the door behind him. Ryan just nodded, and with a heavy sigh, he threw one of the beer bottles to his dejected friend, "Drink up, dude."

Puck smirked when Ryan cracked it open with his teeth, "That's my boy."

Ryan's head snapped to Puck's, mouth around the lip of the bottle, eyes wide.

"I...I didn't mean...shit, sorry dude..."

The singer gulped down a large mouthful of beer and shrugged, "It's fine...just a slip of the tongue."

They both fell into silence, just drinking, and Puck watched how fast Ryan seemed to down the first bottle. He was half tempted to give his only other bottle to his friend; but getting him drunk wasn't really the way to go.

"So..." Puck mumbled around a mouthful of Bud before swallowing, "Did you two manage to talk?"

Ryan chuckled coldly, "She still doesn't know what she wants to do. She doesn't want to get rid of it, because...you know, of her beliefs and everything. So I told her she could put it up for adoption; she seemed interested...but then she started talking about doctor's bills and our parents. I said I'd deal with the bills and we'd deal with our parents together."

"And...?" Puck leaned forward, "What did she say?"

"She just started shouting and saying I was putting myself back into the picture. The bell went for class and then she just...left. I tried speaking to her again when she was heading to Cheerio's practice, but Santana just deflected me."

"So you can't get close to her with Santana there?"

Ryan nodded, "Pretty much. Quinn is more adamant to ignore me when she has back up. I need to get her by herself; somewhere where she can't run away."

Puck fell silent, just sipping from his beer. Ryan could see the wheels turning in his friend's head, and truly, it worried him; Puck's ideas weren't usually the smartest. He remembered Sophmore year when the footballer had the amazing idea to slash the tires on every car that belonged to Vocal Adrenaline; mostly to get back at Jesse St. James who had tried to tear apart the club with his animosity between him and Ryan. It felt good to get revenge, but the money he had to spend paying back for the damage, almost bankrupt him. Since when did sixteen year olds need such expensive cars anyway?

"I have a plan," He exclaimed with a cocky grin, "Just leave it to me. Trust me."

"Why do I have a horrible feeling about this...?" Ryan asked softly, "You're not going to get yourself suspended are you? Or me for that matter...?"

Puck shook his head and with a smirk, he clapped his heavy hand on Ryan's shoulder, "Just trust me, dude."

* * *

><p>The next day, step one of Puck's plan came into fruition. Ryan had been on red alert all day, just preparing himself some ungodly to happen, but it never came. So when he sat down in the choir room, having to take the seat furthest away from Quinn, (mostly because Santana quoted something about her hair and razor blades) Mr. Schue piped up, hands clapping together to gain the attention of the club members.<p>

"Alright guys, so I hope you guys had an awesome summer and took the time to relax; but now we knuckle down. We have Sectionals, Regionals and definitely Nationals to worry about. But just to get back into the swing of things, Puck actually suggested a duet performance that we could possibly use for future competitions."

Ryan's eyes slowly slid to Puck, who was leaning back in his seat, grin etched onto his face.

"Together we picked partners; wholly on chemistry together. You guys are amazing, but I've noticed then when certain pairs sing together, it's explosive. That is just what we need for this club to succeed and take Nationals by storm!"

He picked up a piece of paper from behind him on the piano and adjusted his weird patterned waistcoat before calling out the names one by one.

"Santana and Brittany. Puck and Lauren. Ryan and Quinn. Tina and Artie. Mercedes and Kurt. And uhm...Sam and Mike. So get together guys and think of a brilliant duet. You have one week to settle on an idea, rehearse and perform!"

Santana stared at Quinn, and when, and only when, Quinn nodded, she finally moved one seat back to Brittany. Quinn glanced at Ryan, who was looking at her with hope shining in his eyes; a little bit of her heart broke as a tiny, almost broken smile broke out on his face. Before she even realized what she was doing, moved and sat down beside him.

"Hello Quinn," Ryan smiled shyly, "So...duet ideas, huh?"

"What's your angle?" She asked, head snapping to him, "Did you plan this so we could talk?"

"I-I planned nothing," He hesitated, eyes quickly shooting to Puck who gave him a thumbs up before looking back to Quinn, "Mr. Schue was right about one thing, we do have great chemistry when we sing together, Quinn. Our voices flow together incredibly well, and we have natural chemistry because..." Then he stopped and shrugged his shoulders, "You know."

"Hm," Quinn crossed her legs daintily and looked down to her nails, "Ideas then? You're usually full of them."

They spent the rest of the hour just bouncing idea off one another; Ryan thought he had particularly brilliant musical tastes, especially when he all but begged for Quinn to agree with him on his choice of For Good from Wicked. Her argument was that Wicked was so overdone, and that they should do something a little less mainstream. He hated to agree, but it was true. He'd sung Defying Gravity with Kurt two years ago; he didn't really want to seem like a one trick pony.

"Maybe...we should take this to my house?" Ryan offered gently as Quinn reached for her bag, "I mean...the time that the club offers is hardly enough time to come to a decision and rehearse until it's perfect." Quinn faced him, eyebrow poised, "And you know what I'm like when it comes to my performances being perfect."

"I think we should keep it in school," She pulled her gym bag up, resting it on her shoulder, "After school or something. Not your house."

"But, uhm...well okay," He butted in, blatantly panicking, "Maybe we should go to your house? That's in your comfort zone, right?"

"Ryan." Blonde hair swung from side to side as she shook her head, "Don't make this anymore difficult then it has to be. I have Cheerio's after school today. Tomorrow, we'll work on our duet in the auditorium. Okay?"

With a heavy sigh, he nodded, "Sure."

His eyes looked so hollow; and she could tell he wasn't getting his usual eight hours of sleep that he usually insisted upon. But then again, neither had she. The thought of doctor's bills, the impending doom of her mother finding out, then everyone at school when she finally walked through the doors looking like a blimp, then getting thrown off the Cheerio's when Coach Sylvester realized that she couldn't really have a pregnant teen on top of her National winning pyramid, then giving birth...and...giving it up.

Thoughts plagued her day and night, and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't run away from them. They tormented her, taunted her, and whenever she saw Ryan, smiling, trying to make her feel comfortable, trying to get involved; her mind just shot straight back to when it all happened. She should have said no, she should have stopped and realized he wasn't wearing a condom.

She'd done this to herself; she'd ruined her own future. She didn't deserve the love of her child, or Ryan's for that matter. So she'd deal with it herself, no matter how hard Ryan tried to get her to run back into his arms. Her future might be ruined, but that didn't mean his had to be too.

* * *

><p>"So, how did part one of my plan go?" Puck asked, catching up to Ryan as he power walked to his car.<p>

"Part one? There's another part?" He replied flippantly, all but ripping his car keys free from his jeans pocket.

"Whoa, dude. Seriously, what's wrong? You spent the whole hour talking to Quinn. I think I need a little respect that I managed to pull that off!"

With a heavy sigh, Ryan nodded his head in defeat, "Yeah. I'm sorry...I'm just...stressed. I asked her if she wanted to work on the duet at her house, or mine...but she said she'd rather work on it at school. She refuses to let me see her out of school, like I'm going to jump her bones as soon as I see a bed or something."

Puck shrugged his shoulders, "She's just trying to protect herself, Berry. Everyone does it. She wants to be on familiar ground; she's Queen Bee here, she has a lot of control when it comes to being in that building."

"When the hell did you get so smart?"

Puck flexed his muscles teasingly, "I've always been this smart, bro. Just 'cos I get knocked in the head every game and think about sex all day doesn't mean I ain't got smarts."

With a chuckle, Ryan nodded, "Sure thing Puck, whatever you say." He turned to unlock his car, but he stopped as his key slid into the lock, "Wait. What's part two?"

Puck was already walking away, "You'll see!"

* * *

><p>A day later, lunch time, is when part two of Puck's Fantastic Orgasmic Plan (his name for the plan, not Ryan's) came to light. It shocked him how literal the name for the plan was.<p>

Puck had all but sped past him after English; which wasn't a surprise. On Wednesday's, Puck tended to want to get to the Cafeteria first so he was first in line for the epic hotdogs that were only available on that day, but this time, he swirled on his feet and beamed. "I'll text you, then you make your move."

Then he was gone, and Ryan stood there, eyes wide, hands clutching the strap of his satchel bag, "Wait...what?"

His best friend came to a stop in front of the unholy trinity, who were circled around Brittany's locker, "Ladies." He leered, bracing his forearm on the next locker.

"What do you want, Puckerman?" Quinn glanced at him.

"Nothin' to do with you, Q. Just the babes that are currently stood beside you." Both Santana and Brittany looked at him, "I was just wonderin'...cos y'know...you two are hooking up and stuff if you want to add some manliness into the equation?"

"But we don't need a guy, San has a toy for that."

Quinn giggled, Santana just blushed, "Babe...just..." With a sigh, she turned back to Puck, "You want to have a threesome, that's what you're saying?" At Puck's nod and leer, she continued, "While I can't deny that me and Britt's are the hottest bitches in this school, I'm gonna have to flat out decline."

Puck shook his head, "Santana...babe. You know you're interested."

"But what about your girlfriend, Puck?"

He just shrugged, "What she doesn't know won't hurt her."

Both Santana and Brittany glanced at one another, then back to Puck, "You best just not cock block me when I wants to get my mack on with Britt. And when we tell you to leave, you leave."

He held his hands up, "That's a'okay with me, babe."

Brittany leaned forward, perching her chin on Santana's shoulder, "It'll be fun, San."

"So how about we take this party to my truck for a celebratory make out sesh?"

Santana nodded, glancing back at Quinn who just rolled her eyes in reply. Brittany clapped excitedly as her on and off again girlfriend took her hand and all but dragged her down the hall, Puck following with a leer.

_I'm willing to fuck up my own relationship to get yours back together. Don't let me down._

Ryan smiled down at his phone, "Thanks, Puck..."

He watched as Quinn shut her locker door, smooth down her Cheerio top and walk down the hall. She looked like she was going toward the Cafeteria, but when she took a turn towards the choir room, Ryan was hot on her trail.

Quinn was stood in the middle of the room, looking around, almost as if she was looking for someone. When she heard the door click quietly behind her, she sighed, but didn't turn around to face him.

"I asked yesterday if you had a plan. You told me you didn't."

"I didn't."

"Oh, but Puck did and you went along with it?" Quinn turned sharply, hands planted firmly on her hips, "Are you going to recruit him for everything you do now, Ryan? Can't you just understand that no matter what you do you won't change my mind on this?"

"I don't care what you have to say, Quinn." The blonde's eyes went wide, "You've had your say and now it's about time I had mine. I don't care what you've decided upon, only that I want to be there when you do it. I'm the father to your baby, and no matter what happens, I always will be. I don't want to be anywhere else except right by your side and hold your hand while we go through this, together. I'm scared, my God, I'm terrified, but I'm not going to run away when I know you need me the most.

"I love you so much, and I always will, even if you don't feel the same anymore. Just let me be there while you do this, and then, if you decide you still don't want to be with me after it, then I'll accept that. Just please don't shut me out. I'm involved in this too, Quinn."

Quinn bit down hard on her bottom lip, just skimming the line of pain where she knew she'd make it bleed if she bit down any harder. Why the hell did her boy- ex-boyfriend, have to be so damn chivalrous?

"You have plans for your future, Ryan. I'm a few months I'm going to be moody and disgusting to be around. I'm going to be waking you up at two am in the morning for ice cream or pickles-,"

"I'll do it."

"-and then I'll be screaming in your face because of the baby hormones-,"

"I'll deal with it."

"-and you'll hate me because I'm adamant that no matter what you say I'm going to give the baby up for adoption-,"

"I'll hold your hand."

"-and...I won't be able to look you in the face anymore, because whenever I do, I'll just see our baby's eyes and I'll just break down-,"

"I'll still love you."

"-and...I'm just terrified you'll hate me because I got rid of something so precious to you, and that I'm being selfish because I know I'm not ready to take care of a baby."

"I could never hate you." Ryan replied, fiercely as he stepped forward into her personal space, "I love you, and I always will. If that's what you want, if you want to give the baby up for adoption, I'll stand by you while you do that, and I'll stand by you the days, weeks, months, years after that too. No matter what you say, I'll be there. You're going to come to New York with me, and we'll go to college, and start our new life together, and then in the future, we'll get married and start our family when we are ready."

"Please don't..." She whispered, pulling away, but struggling when Ryan's arms came to loop around her waist, "You'll hate me. Maybe not now, but eventually it'll happen. You'll start to despise me and then one day you'll just disappear."

"I would never do that to you!"

"Get real, Ryan!" She choked out through a sob, "Can you honestly stand here, and tell me, right now, that you don't hold some resentment for making this decision by myself? That I didn't even think if you wanted to keep the baby or not?"

"I-," His mouth flapped restlessly, "Quinn..."

"See." Quinn chuckled sadly, "You can't even deny it." Ryan went to pull her back in again, but she just shoved him back, two powerful hands clashing against his shoulders, "Just leave me alone, Ryan. Stop it, now."

And she left in a haze of tears and broken sobs.

* * *

><p>"Dad...pa..."<p>

Hiram and Leroy broke off from their conversation to look at their son, who was slowly sliding his fork through a massacred piece of vegetable lasagne, "Yes son?" Leroy asked, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"I need to tell you something." He finally looked up to his parents, watching their expectant faces as they finally learnt what was bothering their son. He'd been so quiet recently, and they hadn't even heard him sing up in his bedroom for a few weeks now. It was actually kind of terrifying. So they stayed quiet, and waited for their only son to talk.

"I uhm...well...it was an accident..."

Realization dawned on both parents, and Leroy leaned back in his seat, scowl set firmly in place.

"Ryan..." Hiram waited until Ryan looked to him, "Is Quinn pregnant...?"

The look of disappointment on his other father's face made him crumble. His fork clattered to the plate, and in his haste to stand and run, his chair flew back and hit the wall behind him.

"I'm so sorry."

He ran, because after all, what else could he do?

* * *

><p>He stayed at Puck's for a week and a half until Hiram Berry rang the Puckerman's household and all but demanded that he return home. He'd been hesitant, and Puck told him that he didn't have to go if he really didn't want to; but he'd done a lot of thinking while staying at Puck's.<p>

He kept out of Quinn's way, even for their duet for Glee Club. Mr. Schue had been annoyed that they hadn't even bothered to work on one, but didn't comment on it further when he caught Puck shaking his head. Quinn all but refused to acknowledge him, and he didn't go out of his way to talk to her. He had to do something for her; and if that meant respecting her wishes, then so be it.

But he ran away, and that's what annoyed him the most. He'd been strong enough to tell his parents, well, they guessed but he still told them, and he ran away, but like Quinn said he would. The look on his dad's face when his pa asked if Quinn was pregnant was something that plagued his thoughts as he lay down on Puck's hard bedroom floor every night.

The sheer look of disappointment, then his pa's face, eyes shining with what looked like empathy. Then Quinn, sobbing her heart out in the choir room, all but telling him that he'd despise her eventually, that he'd hate her and want to run away from his life with her.

"She thinks you're gonna run, so she's dealt with the problem before it hurts twice as much."

"I'm not going to run though. I half expected her to cling to me for support or something, but she's just pushing me away."

"Quinn's hard to read, Finn told me more than enough times when they dated; she's probably just conflicted at the moment. She doesn't know what to feel. Just give it time to settle down."

"I don't think I can wait."

"You have to."

So when his dad came to the door and all but ordered him home, he followed obediently. Leroy was at work when they got home, and Ryan realized that it was his dad's one of two days off, which he was grateful for. It was hard enough dealing with the dad that seemed fine with it, unlike the one that oozed disappointment out of every pore.

"We should talk." Hiram told his son matter-of-factly before sitting down at the dining table, watching as Ryan plopped himself down in the seat opposite, "So...Quinn is pregnant?"

Ryan nodded.

"And it's yours?"

He cringed, "Of course it is, pa. Quinn isn't the sort of person to do that, especially not to me."

"Then why are you falling apart at the seams? Where is she? Why haven't I seen her in almost four weeks?"

The singer sighed, "She wants nothing to do with me anymore."

He told his dad the whole story, from start to finish. In the end, Hiram had a steaming mug of coffee in his hand and Ryan was glugging down a glass of water.

"Does Judy know?"

Ryan choked on his water, "Has she been around asking for blood?"

"No..."

"Then does not, in fact, know."

Hiram sighed, "Your my son, I'll support you, although I'm incredibly disappointed in you. I thought you knew better than to not use protection, but what are you going to do?"

"What can I do?" He asked, placing his glass of water back on the table, "She's made it adamant that she doesn't want me involved."

"I hope you know, that when people push you away, it means the opposite. Girls like Quinn, they want someone to be involved. She doesn't know it, but subconsciously, she's testing you and herself."

"So what do I do? Every time I talk to her it involved her either crying and or storming out of the room."

"Hm..." Hiram rubbed the stubble on his chin, deep in thought, before suddenly rushing to the living room and returning with the home phone, "Just be quiet."

He punched in a number and waited, "Ah, Judy dear, it's Aaron, how're you?" He smiled, "Excellent. I was just wondering if you'd like to have dinner with us tomorrow night?" He rolled his eyes, mimicking over talking with his hand, "Oh no, just us parents. Sit down and have a nice dinner, talk..."

Ryan bit his lip.

"Of course, bring whatever you want. Oh, do you have that rose wine you brought last time? That was divine." He beamed, "Excellent. We'll see you tomorrow at six. Goodbye." He hung up, placed the phone gently on the table top and leaned back in his seat.

"I bought you a few hours, tomorrow. Use them wisely, son."

* * *

><p>Ryan was already out of the house and outside the Fabray residence by the time Judy left for his house, bottle of wine clutched in her hand. He lowered his head and slid down in the seat as Judy passed, and sent a little prayer up to the heaven's that she kept on going instead of noticing his car.<p>

He climbed out and locked his car before dashing across the road, all but leaping up the porch steps. He took the time to calm himself, taking in soothing breaths, adjusting his hair and making sure his jeans and shirt were perfectly before he rang the door bell.

It felt like his first date all over again.

Quinn had successfully avoided him all day at school; he refused to let her do it again at her own house. He just hoped she'd answer the door, after all, he hadn't shown up for a few weeks, so maybe she'd assume he got the message? Damn, he hoped she opened the door.

Light flooded through the glass beside the door, and instantly, he held his breath in anticipation. She was in, she was coming to the door. He shuffled his foot closer to the door, just in case she decided to slam it in his face.

Then the door was behind unlocked, and Quinn, looking beautiful as ever with wet hair, no make up and only in sweats and an overly faded white tee that...belonged to him...

"Please don't shut the door," He whispered, pulling his eyes away from the shirt to lock onto her eyes, "You can stop pushing me away, because I'm not going anywhere. You need me just as much as I need you, Quinn."

Quinn glanced over his shoulder, refusing to meet his eyes, "No you don't, Ryan. You have no idea how much I need you."

"Then tell me." Ryan pleaded, "Let me in."

Agonizingly slowly, she opened the door further, only just allowing him to skim through sideways. The door shut with a quiet click, and Quinn leaned against it, arms wrapped around her stomach.

"Why do you keep pushing me away when the only thing I want to do is stand by you?"

The most basic question, one that he desperately needed an answer to.

"I'm scared by how much I need you." Quinn swallowed, "I need you so much and...I know you're going to get sick of it; me clinging to you all the time and constantly needing to be around you. You need your own space, but I just...I know for a fact I won't want to give you it. So I'm just...keeping myself away; stop trying to make this more difficult for me than it already is."

"I don't care..." Ryan shook his head, cupping Quinn's face in his hands, smoothing the pads of his thumbs over pale soft cheeks, "I don't care if you think you're going to be needy, or clingy or any of that. I'm going to be there, right by you, no matter what."

"Ryan, please..." She whispered raggedly, raising her hands to clasp desperately to his, nails digging hard into the skin.

"I love you...and the baby currently growing inside of you? I'll always love little him or her too. If you need me, if the baby needs me, I'm there, no questions asked."

Her eyes snapped to his, and he flinched because, her eyes...her pupils were blown and the beautiful shining hazel that he'd fallen in love with had turned darker.

"I need you."

"i know baby, I know."

"No..." Quinn whispered, bottom lip trapped between teeth as she leaned further into his body heat, "I need you."

"I..." Then it dawned on him, "Oh..."

"Yeah. Oh."

And a hand was clutching desperately at the collar of his shirt and pulling him down, crashing his lips against hers. Eyes wide, he could only take the punishment that her lips were giving him; she was brutal, biting and nipping his lips before her tongue all but pried its way inside his mouth.

A growl of satisfaction ripped from her throat as he gave her the same in return; so he just stood there, and let her take what she needed, because after all, she needed the comfort more than he did. He knew what he wanted, and that was her.

His shirt was being pulled so tightly it almost felt like it would rip at the seams; he could hear the fibres snap under the pressure, and all it did was spur his maybe girlfriend back on. Her free hand went straight to the back of his neck, nails digging in – it was fine line between pleasure and pain, but hadn't felt her in so long, he melted into the touch.

She pulled back, lips plump, swollen and wet as she panted for breath, "Please don't run away when I scream at you"

He shook his head, "I won't." Her hand was still clutched at the collar of his shirt, and when he felt himself being tugged at again, he assumed she was going in for a kiss, but he literally dragged up the stairs, almost tripping a few times before being thrown into her bedroom.

"Charlie. Bed."

The golden Labrador stared at Ryan before snapping his attention to Quinn and promptly dashing out the door. Quinn kicked it shut with her foot.

"He's protective all of a sudden. He must know you're pregnant, can't dogs sense that?" He asked, just trying to make conversation, but the rest of the sentence died on his tongue as Quinn all but ripped her shirt off, letting it fall to her feet.

Her stomach was still flat, and he knew she wouldn't show until a couple months down the line. But her hands were clutching at her stomach, and she was whimpering, "Please don't run away when I get fatter."

Fatter. He sighed and shook his head, "I won't."

Her hand ran down to the hem of her sweats, "Promise?"

"I promise." He watched, attention well and truly on the way her skilled hands slid down her sweats and allowed them to pool at her feet. She wore no panties, and he felt an instant tightening in his pants when his eyes settled between her legs. He hadn't seen her body in so long, and he almost forgot how stunningly beautiful she truly was.

"Need me...just for one night, okay?"

He felt moisture rush to his eyes, and instead of sitting down and talking to her about it, like he knew he should have done, he just nodded and buried his face in her chest, taking a plump nipple in his mouth, lavishing it with his tongue.

The blonde writhed against his mouth, all but clawing at his back as he bit down. She cried out when he hand reached for the other, pinching tightly between two fingers. He knew she didn't want gentle and loving tonight; she'd been numb for so long, she needed to feel something.

He only pulled back when Quinn was all but whining, nipples red and sore. She helped him rip off his shirt, discarding it along with hers, quickly followed by his jeans and boxers before she shoved him down onto the bed.

She landed on her knees before him, taking him in her mouth and sucking like her life depending on it. He writhed, hands clutching desperately at her hair, goading her to take him deeper. He called out her name when she sucked on the tip, using her hand to stroke the rest of him. He was in heaven, the way her hand did incredible things to him while her other hand took residence between her own legs, violently rubbing at her clit.

She hummed and moaned against him, and the shock it sent up his spine every time threatened to send him right over the edge. Through lidded eyes, he watched her fuck her own hand, come soaking the palm as as she slid two fingers into herself.

Then his head thumped against the pillows before she cried out, a shock running through his cock and up his body. He felt as if he was going to explode, but he held it off, tightening his grip in her hair as his hips rose to meet each and every stroke of her hand and flick of her tongue.

He ached so desperately, and he felt himself just on the edge of eternal perfection, but then suddenly, her mouth and hand were being pulled away and that same hand dug into his abs.

"I'm sexy...right?" She whined, looking up at him, hips slamming down harder on her fingers. He watched, and took himself in his hand, pumping and twisting when he reached the tip, "I'm sexier than Santana and Brittany...right?"

"Baby, they have nothing on you. You're so beautiful, you take my..." He choked and pumped faster, slamming his head back against the bed, "breath away..."

She climbed over his body, kissing up his quivering stomach and chest before trailing kisses up his jaw, hand still working between her legs, "You won't leave me for anyone else, will you? Even when I'm fat and horrible to you?"

He groaned and violently shook his head, "No...no, I'd never leave you."

Quinn settled herself on his stomach, hand slowed down considerably, fingers pulled out and only teasing her clit with gentle passes. He slowed down too, feeling himself reach the brink but pulling back at just the last second. It hurt, but as he watched his girlfriend above him, staring down at him, suddenly the urge to come together overcame him.

"I love you." He muttered, sitting up and wrapping his arms around her waist, "No matter what happens that will never change. I love you and..." He took one hand and rested it on her stomach, "I love our baby, Quinn."

She blinked, and suddenly a tear trekked its way down her cheek, "We love you too..." She whispered, resting her hand over Ryan's, just like it belong there. Then she was being lifted up, and then she screamed when she felt him enter her. "Oh fuck..." She gasped, fighting for air, "Fuck!"

She was so hot and tight, and it felt just like it did all those weeks ago. Nothing had changed, they were still the same people. She felt so deliciously perfect, and as he slowly thrust in and out of her, watching as her eyes closed with a barely hidden bliss; he knew it's where he belonged.

Her hands found his shoulders, and she adjusted herself, using her knees to force herself up and collapse back down on him. The feeling of him completely filling her set her body alight, and she felt her clit tingle with each and every thrust.

"Fuck me, Ry."

The singer didn't need to asked twice. He gripped her hips, holding tight as he suddenly quickened his thrust. He panted for breath as he watched her breasts bounce, head thrown back, cries of pure pleasure ripping free from her beautiful throat.

"Deeper." She was soaked; her wetness soaked him, his thighs, her thighs, and it made it so much easier to push himself fully inside of her. She gasped, bringing her arms up to wrap tightly around his neck.

"Fuck me harder," She whispered into his ear before biting down, hard; and he almost came at the order. The movement of his hips doubled in pace, and his cock slammed harder and deeper inside his girlfriend as she all but begged for more.

Then she was on her back ,and he was towering over her, and he slid straight back in and fucked her with abandon. Her hands shot out and grabbed everything she could get her hands on; Ryan, the covers, the pillows at her head, the edge of the mattress, the headboard as she just laid there and took each and every thrust he had to give.

She was being fucked into the mattress and she loved every fucking second if it.

Her back arched, and she felt him slide in deeper; but when he sat up on his knees and held her hips there, her eyes shot down at him. His eyes were almost black, and his chest heaved with each struggling breath. In the quiet of the moment, they looked at one another; both sweating, bodies thrumming with energy that died to burst free.

Quinn whined, moving her arms up to grab the headboard, hips ever so slightly moving against his still hips. His cock slid slowly in and out of her, and she relished the feeling. She would have been embarrassed by how wet she was, but the way it made him feel inside her, blew embarrassment out of the water.

His grip tightened on her hips, and she closed her eyes, ready for the onslaught. Slowly, it happened, his hips began to move again, and she heard him groaning over the light squeak of her bed springs. Then his hips moved faster, and he was sliding deeper inside her, the grip on her hips was tighter and then he was off.

Slamming deep inside her, and she cried out, eyes squeezing shut, holding onto dear life as he fucked her. She adored every second, relishing in every pump, ever roll of his hips, and when his hand came into contact with her aching, swollen clit, she almost jumped out of her skin.

"Look at me."

Her head shook from side to side; no...she just wanted to come.

"Look at me, Quinn." His fingers teased her clit, slowly circling the bud, coaxing it even further from it's hood. Her hips rose, all but trying to extend the contact before his fingers pulled away. She whined and pleaded, all but begged him to put his hand back.

"Look. At. Me."

Ryan growled and dropped her hips to the mattress with a thump, finger poised over her clit. He looked down at her, laying there, legs spread wide, chest heaving, sweat coating her body, just begging to be fucked. He'd never seen her look so open, so beautiful.

"Quinn..." His thumb pressed down on her clit, and her hips jerked up. With a smirk, he held his finger down, and slowly began to circle it. He knew that Quinn loved it when he was rough with her clit, the way she all but begged him one time to pinch it as he fucked her. He could still hear the scream that rang through his ears all those months ago.

Slowly, his hips began moving again, only pushing in and inch or two before pulling straight back out. He repeated, taunting her to finally open her eyes. But when she didn't, he saw red, and with a loud growl, he barked, "Dammit Quinn, fucking look at me!"

Her eyes snapped open and landed sharply on him. Her legs wrapped tightly around him, and then suddenly he was leaning over her, trapped between her delicious thighs, dark hazel eyes drilling into. He lost it. His hips flew into action and he slammed down into her, hips smashing deliciously against her clit as he slid in and out of her.

She screamed and released the headboard, favouring to dig and trail her nails down his back. He hissed when she dug particularly hard, but it just spurred him on, made him want to push deeper and harder and make her scream his name as she came.

Burying his head in her neck, he sucked hard on the skin, biting it, bruising it, marking it. Quinn was his, the baby inside her womb was his; no one would take that away from him, no matter how hard they tried.

The coiling in his stomach was too much, and it hurt as he held it back, but as Quinn's hips rose one last time, and his name tore loudly from her lips, he shuddered and released deep inside her, painting her walls with his come.

Together, they gasped for breath, trying desperately to calm their slamming hearts. When he finally tried to pull out, Quinn's legs wrapped tighter around him and pulled him right back, "Don't go...please don't go..."

He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close as she cried, "Please don't leave me. Please."

Her hips rose once more, slowly, almost rhythmically, trying to get him hard again. He sighed against her neck, feeling himself grow hard as she clenched her walls against him. It felt so good, especially with the way she kissed his shoulder and neck.

"Quinn..."

"I can't deal with this by myself, Ryan..." She turned and planted him firmly on his back. She sat above him, his cock still deep within her. He felt each individual twitch of her muscles, and he groaned when she tensed particularly hard. "I need you there..."

"I'm always going to be there baby..."

A broken sob tore from her throat as she leaned forward, planting both her hands on his chest, hips slowly starting up a new rhythm; a slow and gentle rhythm. She needed him close, she needed him, just for a little while. So he laid back and let her do the work, watching her as her eyes scrunched tight once more, hips rolling, breasts bouncing that were eventually held and teased in his own hands.

"I love you, Quinn."

She sobbed through a moan, "I love you too." Her hips moved faster, her clit grinding down hard against his hip bone, "Oh God, I love you so much..."

And he was groaning, echoing each and every one of hers as her pussy clenched tightly around him. With a light scream, she arched her back, through her head back and came; the warm gush of her orgasm spreading down his cock and setting him off.

He shot up, wrapped his arms around her body and held her close as his body shook through his climax. They sat there, Ryan in two minds about whether he should pull back, just in case Quinn thought he was going to run away; but her hand went through his hair, pushing back sweaty brown locks from his face and eventually pulling him away.

"I'm going to be a bitch."

Ryan locked eyes with her.

"And I'm going to say horrible things to you...but please, don't give up on me."

He smiled softly, the back of his hand brushing against her wet cheek, "I'll never give up on you. Or the baby."

A sob of relief escaped her lips before she even had chance to stop it, "Promise...?"

"I promise."


End file.
